Soirée
by Aimless Logic
Summary: Para Kagome la vida no era fácil. Para él, intolerable. Para ella, él era un desconocido. Para él, ella era una molestia. Pero entonces se miraron y entonces ella supo: no iba a dejarlo ir. Él, que desaparecer se había tornado una prioridad.
1. 0 Avantpropos

**Disclaimer: **Yo lo sé y usted lo sabe: los personajes del manga/anime InuYasha no son de mi autoría (sino que de la Rumiko) y blah. Digamos que todo lo demás, sí.

**Summary**: _Sé que te conozco. Quizás desde hace cien o mil años..._

Kagome sabía que muchas personas tenían un propósito en esta vida. Menos ella. También sabía que sin mamá la vida se volvía un poco negra o macabra. Sin brillo. Pero cuando Sesshômaru la miró con esos ojos refulgentes de algo que para ella se estaba volviendo ajeno, supo de manera inequívoca, que nunca podría dejarlo ir.

Aunque el irse o borrarse del mapa fuera la primera cosa en la que pensara todos los días al despertar.

.

.

.

**Soireé**

_By Aithra_

**Prólogo**

**É**l tenía muchas cosas claras en su vida. De hecho, parado sobre la orilla de aquel acantilado pensó bastante orgulloso de sí mismo que nunca había experimentado tal claridad como en ese momento. Jamás, en sus treinta y cinco años de existencia.

―Dijiste una vez, ya hace tanto tiempo, que hacer tal cosa resultaría estúpida e insana ―le dijo la niña de ojitos tiernos parada justo tres pasos tras de él.

―No te acerques más ―dijo él con voz neutra, sin necesidad de voltearse para notar que la distancia entre ellos había disminuido drásticamente.

La niña empuñó con fuerza sus manos y estuvo a punto de gritar algo francamente estúpido, pero se contuvo. Retrocedió medio metro, más por rabia consigo misma que por obedecerle realmente, y observó resignada la ancha espalda del ―ahora, en ese instante― estúpido tío.

―Oye ―dijo él, con su voz apagada por el molesto ruido de las olas, metros más abajo― prométeme…

―¡No! ―gritó ella, interrumpiéndolo―. No lo hagas, no lo hagas ―sollozó, secándose furiosamente las lágrimas.

Él giró levemente la cabeza y la miró, inexpresivo, hasta que el llanto repentino de la chica sólo fue un hipo algo ridículo y levantó la cabeza hacia él con los ojos enrojecidos.

―Prométeme que no vas a saltar después de esto―murmuró el hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara.

La mandíbula le temblaba por la rotunda negativa, pero se mordió los labios y asintió sin mirarlo.

―Bien ―dijo él entonces y giró de cara hacia al acantilado otra vez―. Bien ―volvió a repetir, y le sorprendió lo maravillosamente dulces que sonaba la palabra en su boca.

Dio un paso. Firme. Otro más, sin vacilar. El último…

―¿Crees que la vas a encontrar?

E increíblemente vaciló. Hasta abrió un poco los ojos, como si las olas lo desconcertaran; como si jamás las hubiera visto antes.

―En serio, ¿crees que la encontrarás? ―preguntó de nuevo la niña en un tono chillón.

―Sí ―respondió con su voz grave, mirándose las botas de montar―. Nunca lo he dudado. Ni por un segundo.

―¡Mientes! ―gritó.

Él simplemente la ignoró. Casi armando una sonrisa dio el último paso.

―Y nosotros, ¿nos vamos a encontrar otra vez?―susurró ella con la voz cortada justo cuando él se sintió engañosamente suspendido en el aire.

Y, evidentemente, no le respondió.

_¿Y si logro alcanzarte después de cien vidas y más?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**T**odos buscamos algo.

Kagome siempre pensó que había nacido para un para encontrar algo o para un propósito en particular. No es que en esos momentos lo tuviera claro, por supuesto, porque lo único que tenía claro a su edad de diecisiete y casi dieciocho años era que nada en absoluto estaba claro para ella.

Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior mientras respondía el test vocacional.

Como era costumbre, marcó lo que creyó, se consideraría correcto, y luego se levantó un tanto (quizás demasiado) precipitadamente de su silla, entregó la hoja al profesor de mirada aburrida y se dirigió rápido (definitivamente rápido) a su casa.

Dos veces cruzó el semáforo en rojo.

Cinco veces casi la atropellan.

A veces sentía que tenía demasiada suerte.

* * *

Era absurdo.

No, se corrigió, era infinitamente más que absurdo: era ridículo.

―Hola ―atinó a decir en un murmullo algo ininteligible mientras pasaba al lado del hombre que le abría la puerta.

―Hola ―susurró él con su acostumbrado tono calmo.

Y a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada en todos los sentidos a él, no pudo evitar el escalofrío increíblemente molesto que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

―¿Cómo va…eh, todo? ―se obligó a preguntar, aunque no quería saber la respuesta en verdad.

Él arqueó una ceja de un modo que a Kagome le pareció bastante casual, mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta.

―Bien, en casi todos los sentidos ―respondió él, dando un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro al tiempo que hacía un ademán para que se moviera y lo dejara pasar. El movimiento era tan absurdamente educado, que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que manifestaba algún tipo de hastío.

Excepto Kagome, claro.

Copiado, se dijo. Al hombre en cuestión nunca había parecido caerle bien.

Intentando disimular el repentino sentimiento de desazón, miró hacia el suelo y se hizo a un lado. Se distrajo observando una pelusa roja sobre el suelo. Le pareció demasiado roja para ser una pelusa y para estar en ese piso alfombrado y plomo.

Iba a agacharse para recogerla cuando se percató, no sin avergonzarse antes, de que él aún estaba ahí frente a la puerta.

―Uh… ―murmuró, mirándolo con una mueca de pregunta.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros antes de endurecer sus rasgos y preguntar:

―Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

La pregunta fue hecha con el tono suave de siempre y aun así, aun así…

_Yo sé quién eres._ Ése fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente cuando el hombre le había abierto la puerta. Lo cual en definitiva era estúpido por varios motivos: a pesar de que llevaba dos años casado con su madre, no lo conocía en absoluto. Apenas sí recordaba alguna charla corta e insustancial.

Ahora bien, el otro motivo resultaba algo contradictorio. Pero como nada era absoluto para ella, no le importó: era obvio que lo conocía. Era su padrastro, señor, evidentemente sabía muy bien que se llamaba Sesshômaru, que tenía treinta y seis(o siete, no estaba segura si el cumpleaños había sido la semana pasada o sería la siguiente) años. Trabajaba en…

―Kagome ―le escuchó decir, insistente.

―Yo…―balbuceó automáticamente. Intentó modular una respuesta adecuada, como siempre se esperaba de ella. Hasta planeó sonreír en el proceso.

No obstante ―y como nunca―, falló de manera brutal. Todos los planes de la pequeña farsa se vinieron abajo cuando sus ojos repentinamente opacos se encontraron con los repentinamente brillosos de él. El mundo literalmente se vino abajo.

¿Uno podía aferrarse con brazos y piernas a alguien por una eternidad con tal de estar a salvo sin importar nada, nada más? ¿Uno podía esconder el rostro en algún hombro hasta que todo por fin pasara y ya no doliera?

Kagome pensó que sí, que indudablemente sí, mientras el hombre caminaba hacia ella a paso firme, la tomaba con mano sorprendentemente delicada de la cabeza y la acercaba a su propio hombro. No dijo nada y ella no lo esperaba de todos modos.

Lloró. Fuerte, duramente, sin preocuparse por mojar la camisa beige. Lo necesitaba y hasta ese momento no había sabido cuánto. Dios, tenía que botarlo todo, todo; necesitaba, con extrema urgencia, dejar de cargar tanto peso en su inútil y frágil espalda para sentirse liviana, como hacía un año o diez.

Porque las cosas no estaban bien. Ni por asomo.

Él acarició su coronilla lentamente y ella sintió su aliento chocar repentinamente contra su oído. Tembló. Entonces, el nudo que hacía tanto tiempo tenía en la garganta se desató de tal modo que se vio incapaz negarse a rodearlo con sus brazos por el cuello y con sus piernas por la cintura, mientras se deshacía rápidamente en un montón de pedazos.

Y de repente, experimentó algo crudo; un conocimiento oculto en algún de su mente la golpeó y aturdió. Así fue como supo, con una certeza que la tomó por sorpresa, que cuando sonara ese teléfono todo el mundo fríamente calculado por su mente racional se iba a ir a la mierda. Nada de sonrisas, sino caos y esa pena infinita.

Pero peor aún, supo ―y muy bien―, que aquel hombre se iba a ir.

Todos buscamos algo.

Y aunque ella seguía sin tener muy claro qué buscaba, sólo supo una cosa con certeza: no iba a dejarlo ir. No _debía_ dejarlo ir.

Aunque el mundo continuara cayendo y cayendo y cayendo, aún después del teléfono y muchísimo después de eso.

Ella no recordaría mucho de las horas que vinieron después. Tan sólo que estuvo tomaba de su mano cuando el rostro pálido y sin vida; cuando el ataúd, un adiós mamá, pésames de gente que jamás había visto, de sus compañeros, profesores, de más gente desconocida, de que una lástima que el cáncer y la extrañaremos tanto, tanto. Y cuando por fin flores y tierra, polvo y una oración automática, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo observó. Y sin saber por qué, le sorprendió ver absolutamente nada.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**París, Francia**

**Seis meses después.**

―_Oui, oui_ ―decía una muchacha de pelo rizado mientras sonreía con malicia y miraba de reojo hacia su derecha―. Lo único que sabemos es que viene de Japón. Se llama Kagome y desde que llegó (hará unas tres semanas, no sé) no ha hablado con nadie.

―_Peut-être qu'elle ne parle pas le français _―murmuró su amiga, para luego dejar paso a una sonrisa sin ganas mientras se miraba las uñas.

―No, no lo creo. Lo único que pasa haciendo en las horas de recreo es leer libros. En francés ―se apuró a decir tras la mirada aburrida de su compañera.

Dejando de mirarse las uñas, la chica se sentó derecha y observó hacia el puesto cerca de la ventana, donde estaba la joven de pelo negrísimo mirando a través del vidrio como si nada más estuviera girando a su alrededor. Egocentrismo, sentenció, y chasqueó la lengua con hastío. Miró a su compañera.

―No es como si dieran ganas de hablarle tampoco, eh.

Su amiga ocultó una sonrisa burlona tras taparse con la mano. Luego suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

―Pero eso no es lo único ―prosiguió. Su amiga abrió los ojos, incitándola a continuar. Ella volvió a sonreír con malicia y le susurró―: Vive con un hombre.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y dijo con una voz suave y recargada de ironía:

―Oh, _mon Dieu_, tenemos una pecadora entre nosotras ―dramatizó la muchacha de pelo liso poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre la frente. Luego miró a su interlocutora con una fingida mueca de regaño―: nunca se me ocurrió pensar que eras tan puritana, Julie.

Esta vez la aludida fue quien entornó los ojos.

―Te he dicho que vive con un hombre pero no con _cuál_ hombre ―enfatizó.

La otra joven arqueó una ceja. Julie se acercó más a ella y cuando estuvo casi rozando su boca, murmuró:

―InuYasha Dómine ―dijo, y asintió satisfecha cuando vio la sutil pero clara sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga.

―_Je ne crois pas _―fue lo único que atinó a decir la joven después de un largo silencio.

Juelie bufó, un moco molesta. Le había costado horrores recordar quién era el hombre que recogía a Kagome todos los días después de clase como para que su amiga no le creyera.

―Allá tú, Kykiô; pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

La aludida mudó toda expresión y sacudió la cabeza.

―No tienes que advertirme de nada, Julie. Todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Bueno ―dijo, antes de añadir―: aunque no éramos amigas todavía por esos tiempos ―habló ella con tono calmo―. Pero de todos modos siento lástima por ella, él es un _voyeur_. La va a herir ―susurró. A Julié no se le pasó la nota de dolor que cruzó por su voz, pero no dijo nada.

Porque, ¿qué más le podía decir? Ella, después de todo, tenía razón. Entonces fue cuando se arrepintió de haberle contado todo eso. A menudo olvidaba ese episodio en la vida de su amiga porque para ella, en esos tiempos, tan sólo fue como un comentario a la pasada en los pasillos de la escuela. Por lo mismo le había costado tanto reconocer al hombre.

―Lo siento ―atinó a murmurar. Kykiô sonrió a nadie en particular y continuó mirándose las uñas.

No volvieron a hablarse hasta que las clases terminaron.

Él le sonrió. Ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

―¿Y qué tan terrible estuvo el día? ―bromeó InuYasha mientras ella se acercaba hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Se detuvo a centímetros de tocarlo.

Él era ―si sólo buscaba las palabras más simples― hermoso. No había otra palabra que lo definiera mejor sin antes adularlo con excesos. Tenía un porte magnífico, de al menos veinte centímetros más que ella. Su piel estaba bronceada de manera exquisita, haciendo que sus ojos color miel resaltaran absurdamente bellos en su rostro anguloso, de mentón firme y nariz recta.

―Fatal. ¿Sabes? Creo que las clases ya deberían terminar, al menos por intervención divina. Es horrible no tener a nadie con quien hablar ―lo miró, manteniendo el entrecejo arrugado.

Él soltó una carcajada y besó la unión arrugada entre sus cejas.

―Ya vendrán días mejores, sweetie. Siempre vuelven ―dijo él, regalándole una sonrisa perfecta.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―A veces pienso que nunca volverán. En serio ―y aunque lo dijo en broma, al terminar no pudo evitar la horrible seriedad que envolvían inevitablemente sus palabras. De repente se sintió hastiada y fuera de lugar.

―Boba ―escuchó que decía él mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta del auto y la abría para ella. Cuando estuvo sentada, se arrodilló un poco para quedar a la altura de su rostro―: Las cosas buenas siempre vuelven, simplemente hay que obligarlas ―le dijo más serio de lo que pretendía.

Ella lo miró, un poco sorprendida y le sonrió.

―Entonces más le vale obligarlas, señor, porque o si no lo lamentará.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

―Y yo no podría vivir con eso, claro.

―Por supuesto ―asintió ella, con un gesto grave.

El rió con fuerza.

― Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy tendremos noticias ―dijo, mientras le cerraba la puerta.

Llegaron riendo como idiotas al departamento cerca de Motparnasse.

―_Voilá_ ―dijo InuYasha mientras la invitaba a entrar tras abrir la puerta―. Bienvenida a casa, _sweetie_.

Kagome arqueó una ceja y le hizo una reverencia burlona.

―_Merci_, _mon cavallier_.

―_De rien, ma dame ―_dijo con tono solemne, mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho y le devolvía la reverencia.

Kagome rió sonoramente mientras entraba.

―¿Y qué cenaremos hoy? ―preguntó caminando hacia su cuarto para dejar el bolso.

―No sé, tú eres quien entiende de esos asuntos ―escuchó que decía InuYasha.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Acomodando su bolso en un rincón de la espaciosa pieza pensó que era urgente que él solucionara aquel problema. No es que todos los hombres del mundo supieran cocinar, pero ella temía que él era de esos de los que, incluso, se les quema el agua.

―Por suerte existen los hervidores ―suspiró.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―murmuró una voz justo en su oído.

Kagome soltó un grito. Lo miró, furiosa y le golpeó el pecho para que se alejara unos pasos.

―Bruto, odio que hagas eso ―recriminó.

―Eh… ¿mis disculpas? ―preguntó, levantando los brazos al cielo como si eso lo excusara.

Ella entornó los ojos y volvió a golpearlo para que la dejara pasar. Abrió la puerta de la cocina con un solo golpe y se dirigió a la nevera que estaba… ¿vacía?

―Hey, Kagome, lo de las disculpas iba…

Ella se volteó hacia él levantando la mano para que se callara. Él obedeció al instante.

―Tenemos un problema ―dijo ella con tono serio.

―Otro más ―masculló él, mirando al cielo como si este fuera capaz de darle las respuestas.

―No tenemos comida.

―¿Eh? Pero si esta mañana pasé de compras.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kagome para exigirle respuestas al cielo.

―¿Empanadas y papas fritas congeladas? ¿Helado? ¿Vino? ―sacudió frente a sus narices una bolsa de comida congelada. Luego, la tiró a la nevera y miró a InuYasha reprobatoriamente―. ¿Es que nunca has comido algo decente en tu vida?

InuYasha la miraba pasmado.

―Creí que eso es lo que come todo el mundo ―respondió ofendido.

―Sí, al menos que quieras morirte a tus veinte cinco de un infarto al miocardio.

―Hey, hey ―la detuvo él―, que actué de buena fe.

―A veces pienso que ni siquiera notaste esas tortas de verduras que te obligué a comer ―suspiró, cerrando la nevera―. ¿Y ahora?

―¿Papas con empanadas?

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrado.

―¿Sabes, Inuyasha? Creo que eres demasiado americano como para ser descendiente de franceses.

―Eso ha dolido, _ma dame._

―Sí, ya ―suspiró y se quedó mirándolo, como buscando respuesta a una pregunta de dimensiones guturales.

Él se encogió de hombros cuando supo que si lo seguía haciendo le sería inevitable reírse (y a carcajadas) en su cara. Ella se molestaría. Mucho. Y él odiaba (mentira, lo disfrutaba secretamente) cuando eso pasaba.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó a cambio.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

―¿Te das cuenta que no pareces un hombre hecho y derecho?

Golpe bajo, pensó InuYasha un tanto taciturno.

―Si para ti no soy lo suficientemente hombre, _ma petite_, no significa que no lo sea.

―Ya ―. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió a volver a abrir la nevera.

Se consoló pensando que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no comía papas fritas.

"_Play it, Sam. Play 'As Time Goes By"_

You must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss  
A sigh is still (just) a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by

_"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine"_

Moonlight and love songs - never out of date  
Hearts full of passion - jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man - and man must have his mate  
That no one can deny

_"We will always have Paris"_

Y aunque ya había visto muchas veces aquella escena, le fue casi imposible contener las lágrimas. Al mismo tiempo fue consciente de que InuYasha tomaba aire, preocupado, a punto de decirle algo probablemente gracioso para evitar el desastre.

―Vale, Casablanca es mi punto débil ―se precipitó ella, sonriendo, mientras lo miraba con sus ojitos brillosos. InuYasha apagó el plasma perdiendo la imagen de Rick Blaine y suspiró.

Pasó un minuto de silencio en el cual Kagome pudo concentrarse en mantener los ojos relativamente secos hasta que él por fin habló.

―No sabía que caías tan fácilmente con este tipo de cursilerías. Te creía una mujer más íntegra. ―Ella le golpeó el brazo―. Hey, ¿para qué la violencia?

Kagome rió.

―Es que tú sacas lo peor de mí.

―Touché, _sweetie_.

Kagome volvió a reír. Le gustaba el juego de palabras que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba con ella. La hacía sentir viva. Entonces cayó repentinamente en la cuenta de que desde que se había mudado con InuYasha, había sonreído muchísimo más que en los dos meses anteriores a ese acontecimiento.

―Me gusta tu sonrisa. Es increíblemente infantil.

El comentario la pilló desprevenida. Lo miró, estupefacta. InuYasha fue el que esta vez rió.

―Hay que ver qué cara pones. Es como si en cada cosa que dijera pensaras que hay una trampa.

―Disculpa, mis antecedentes no hablan específicamente bien de ti.

InuYasha volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez no con tanto ánimo.

Porque ella tenía razón. De todos los encuentros, el producido entre InuYasha y Kagome debería catalogarse, al menos con las palabras más suaves, de estrellado.

"¿Así que tú eres la hija de esa puta caza fortunas?" había sido la primera frase entre ellos, ya hacía casi tres años. Y luego todos sus encuentros habían continuado con palabras filosas, que ojalá cada cual se fuera con una herida mental, al menos, cuando se despidieran con una mueca de mal actuada de tristeza. Por suerte no habían sido demasiados.

―Pero he madurado, ¿vale? ―dijo él, acariciándole fugazmente la coronilla.

―Es lo mínimo que se esperaba de ti. Porque ya sabemos que con eso de las comidas estás perdido.

Él puso su mejor cara de ofendido y le señaló el bol medio vacío con papas fritas a su lado.

―No puedes negar que te fue imposible negarte a ellas ―entrecerró los ojos―, admítelo.

Ella alzó una copa recién llenada con vino tinto y la levantó a la altura de su rostro.

―Salud por eso, mi estimado.

―Hay que ver lo marrana que eres ―masculló él mientras se volvía a llenar su propia copa con el _Adobe Carmenère_ de la cosecha 2004.

―Ya, ¿y qué? ―murmuró ella observado el líquido púrpura, casi rojizo.

¿Y qué? Pensó entonces InuYasha. Después, ¿qué?

Se quedaron en silencio mientras cada uno bebía por su lado, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones por minutos o tal vez horas, ninguno estaba demasiado seguro.

A él le encantaba el sabor que dejaba el vino, sentía que era algo celestial. Aunque hay que ser un tanto imbécil para encontrar celestial algo tan frívolo. Pero él era así. ¿Y qué? Se preguntaba él también, porque ya no había mucho que poder explicar. Porque ya no quedaban explicaciones. Sacudió la cabeza. Estás alucinando, pensando estupideces, como cuando te emborrachas (lo que era bastante seguido), se dijo. No, tal vez ya lo estés. Y miró a Kagome, sentada en posición india sobre el sillón de cuero negro. Tenía la mirada perdida mientras jugueteaba con la copa y sus labios. Notó que tenía una gotita de vino por la comisura de éstos. Le ardió la garganta y sus propios labios parecieron quemarse en el proceso.

Ignorando la voz de alarma en su interior, dejó la copa en el suelo y se acercó lentamente a ella.

―Kagome ―susurró, cerca de su oído. Ella al instante dio un salto, como si cayera de nuevo a la Tierra y estuvo a punto de derramar el vino, pero InuYasha alcanzó a agarrar la copa, depositándola en el suelo, cerca de la suya.

Ella lo miró confundida, como si una neblina le empañara los ojos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, esforzándose por enfocar la figura a veces borrosa de InuYasha.

Él no respondió. Y no fue porque no quisiera, sino porque de repente fue incapaz de hacerlo. Había algo apretándole el pecho. Algo, algo… "anhelo", pensó algún punto de su mente. Un anhelo que siempre había traído consigo y al que nadie prestó atención.

Menos tú, menos tú.

Aún sin decir palabra, se acercó aún más hacia su rostro. Vio cómo la gotita de vino se deslizaba a lo largo de su mentón. Tragó saliva.

―¿InuYasha? ―preguntó ella en un susurró. Aunque sentía que debía alejarse, sus músculos no respondieron.

_Woman needs man - and man must have his mate_  
_That no one can deny_

La letra de la canción retumbaba en sus oídos.

_Woman needs man_

Él siguió absorto mirado su boca. Sus manos fueron lentamente hacia la cintura de la joven. Con miedo, como si fuera algo en extremo delicado, la apretó con suavidad. Soltó un gemido. Era increíblemente fina. Sus manos casi podían abarcarla por completo.

Se quedó quieto, con miedo de que ella se alejara, como siempre lo hacía. Pero milagrosamente, no lo hizo. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos turgentes escondidos bajo la blusa colegiala. Se movían a un ritmo acelerado. Lo comprendió entonces: estaba perdido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ordenó a su lengua lamer el vino desde la punta del mentón de la joven hasta la comisura de sus labios. Eso sabía a gloria; eso sí era gloria.

Sintió cómo una pequeña mano se posaba, insegura contra su nuca, y cuando el terminó de lamer todo el vino, ésta lo instó a levantar su rostro hacia ella. Kagome.

―Y así, Kagome, ¿soy lo suficientemente hombre para ti? ―le preguntó en un susurro, soltando el aliento dulce sobre los labios femeninos, que dibujaron una tenue sonrisa.

―Usted, _mon cavallier_, es mucho más que suficiente ―le murmuró, combinando sus alientos entre los centímetros que los separaban.

Y entonces se miraron, como sorprendidos. Pero ella entonces sonrió abiertamente y lo obligó a acercarse más hacia ella, hasta que por fin sintió el volumen carnoso de sus labios contra los suyos. Gimió otra vez. Sus manos se metieron bajo la blusa, subiendo lentamente hasta dar con sus pechos bajo el sujetador. Los apresó, suavemente, y comenzó a masajearlos.

A_nd man must have his mate_

El suave gemido de Kagome contra él no hizo nada más que ahondar el beso. Ella abrió más la boca y jugueteó con su lengua. Lo mordió. Volvió a jugar con él. La gloria, la gloria, se repetía al tiempo que sus manos subían el sujetador para poder apresar los duros pezones.

―_Mon dieu_ ―gimió ella entre besos cuando le pellizco los duros picos de sus pechos y se arqueó hacia él.

―¿Te gusta? ―le preguntó con un tono más grave de lo normal, tomando su mano y dirigiéndola hasta el bulto duro en sus pantalones. Hizo que la moviera de arriba abajo. Suspiró―: A mí me gusta que me hagas esto, Kagome…

Volvió a besarla, sólo para estar seguro de que ella era real. Para convencerse de que eran sus labios los que jugueteaban con los de él y no los de una puta barata comprada en esos tantos burdeles de la _rue_…

Se escuchó un golpe. La puerta. Se quedaron fríos. Rápidamente se separaron he InuYasha le cubrió los pechos con su blusa. Hizo una seña para que se quedara en silencio mientras iba a buscar un viejo atizador.

Con decisión, avanzó lentamente hacia la entrada del living. No habían prendido las luces (exceptuando la luz de mesa, al lado de Kagome) así que tenía cierta ventaja sobre el extraño. Continuó avanzando. De repente vio una sombra moverse con tal rapidez que apenas tuvo tiempo de responder. Un golpe en el abdomen lo mandó directamente al piso. Las luces se encendieron abruptamente dejándolo ciego por segundos antes de reconocer el rostro del individuo.

―Sesshômaru ―jadeó Kagome, inmóvil en su asiento.

_Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy tendremos noticias._ De pronto, las palabras de InuYasha cobraron un inesperado significado.

―Volviste ―fue lo único que pudo decir mientras una rabiosas lágrimas peleaban por salir de sus ojos.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Uf, tanto tiempo sin dar noticias de yo. Primero que todo, AllySan (que espero que estés leyendo esto), te cuento que planeé seriamente actualizar (Re)Viviendo en su fecha correspondiente. Pero a mi juicio, el capítulo estaba hecho un asco y he escrito ya demasiado mal como para seguir arruinándolo. Voy pegada a la mitad de la escena re-hecha (porque deseché varias páginas), sin saber muy bien que hacer aún, así que yo le doy fecha para al menos, un mes y un poco más, cuando pueda dedicarme mejor y dejar hecha mierda la historia. Pero te agradezco un montón por el apoyo de siempre. Besos!

Ah, y en cuanto a esta historia. La verdad es que la estaba pensada para un concurso donde no pude entregar (tiempo, tiempo) e iba a ser un oneshot, pero decidí dejarlo para un minific. Serán cinco capítulos. Y esto lo estoy haciendo no porque tengo tiempo, sino como experimento. Creo que como seudoescritora estoy en un proceso de retiro, donde necesito reorganizar mi estilo y el curso que voy a seguir. Digamos que esto es como una autoevaluación, porque de verdad, estoy bastante disconforme con lo que he hecho después de un año de poca productividad literaria (?).

Así pues, les estoy tirando varios temas que en algún punto del año quise tratar en alguna historia. A ver si los pillan, porque voy a dejar un desorden realmente. Todo sea por mejorar xD.

Soirée viene del francés. Se traduce como noche, y ya luego verán su significado a lo largo de la historia, como varias explicaciones de un par de cosas que ya mostré.

Cualquier duda (de cualquier cosa, ya sea palabra, argumento, etc) las pueden hacer. Si no... pues eehh, no x). Por cierto que si encuentran alguna similitud con alguna otra historia mía, no es coincidencia.

Ojalá le encuentren gracia.

Besos!


	2. I Nuageux

**Nuageux**

**I**

* * *

El hombre de casi dos metros la miró inexpresivo, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el joven tirado al suelo.

―Desde que tengo memoria, los hermanos se saludan como cualquier ser humano, InuYasha. Los atizadores pasaron de moda hace bastante tiempo ―dijo Sesshômaru con su acostumbrado tono grave.

―Lo dice el buen hombre que me reventó el hígado, vale. La imagen de los hermanos mayores ha cambiado grotescamente ―refunfuñaba InuYasha mientras aceptaba la mano de su hermano para ponerse de pie.

Kagome juraría que Sesshômaru casi, casi sonrie por el comentario, pero antes de que toda muestra de diversión se hiciera presente, su semblante se puso mortalmente serio. Miró a InuYasha con el entrecejo fruncido, luego, inexplicablemente a Kagome. Como si lo hubieran abofeteado soltó a InuYasha cual apestado fuera y se fue directamente hacia ella.

―Ponte de pie ―le ordenó.

―¿Qué…? ―comenzó a decir ella.

―No lo voy a repetir ―murmuró con tono peligrosamente suave. Ella obedeció.

―Ahora levántate la blusa.

―Eh, Sesshômaru que esto no es…

―Tú te callas ―le dijo a su hermano que lo observaba sorprendido. Volviendo hacia la chica repitió―: Ahora.

―No tengo por-por qué hacerlo ―articuló apenas ella.

Y toda dignidad que pudiera tener, se fue justamente cuando las propias manos de Sesshômaru descubrieron sus pechos. Desnudos. Ella no quería imaginarse la imagen, pero no pudo. Sabía que el sujetador no estaba precisamente en el lugar que debía. Que probablemente sus pezones estaban rojos, que estaban…

―Serás cabrón ―escuchó entonces la misma voz de Sesshômaru, pero ahora a unos pasos de ella dirigiéndose, inexorablemente a InuYasha. Quien, definitivamente, pensó Kagome, estaba igual o peor de cabreado que Sesshômaru.

_Yo te conozco._

Kagome dio un salto en su asiento. La frase la golpeó con la misma brutalidad de hacía seis meses y nuevamente se sintió aturdida. Miró a Sesshômaru, sentado tras un enorme escritorio victoriano mientras éste se dirigía con su voz grave y siempre letal hacia InuYasha, sentado al lado de ella.

¿Estaría enojado? Se preguntó Kagome, revolviéndose en el asiento. Apostaba que no, que el puñetazo directamente en la quijada de InuYasha era simplemente orgullo. ¿De qué? Ella no se hacía la menor idea. Y eso la enfureció.

¿Por qué tenía que meterse en ese tipo de asuntos? Sintió que las mejillas le ardían cuando recordó el rostro inescrutable de Sesshômaru al ver sus pechos. Se sintió usada, como un objeto que se manipula al antojo y no se compra.

Lo miró de nuevo. Seguía en la misma pose de hacía unos minutos; la misma que adoptó ya hacía treinta minutos desde que los había obligado entrar al despacho. Quiso gritar por la osadía. Porque, a pesar de que ella estaba allí, no se había dignado a mirarla ni hablarle si quiera una vez.

_Te extrañé._

Jadeó ante la frase que formó su mente como si fuera otro golpe, otra revelación.

―Qué te pasa ―exigió la suave voz de Shessômaru, como un susurro.

Y odió que sonara como una orden y no como una pregunta; como si él estuviera por muy encima de todos los convencionalismos.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se repitió mentalmente que esto no estaba pasando, que no estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, _mon Dieu_, si no lo había hecho durante todos esos meses, no lo iba a hacer ahora. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrir los ojos que, como si fueran un imán, se pegaron inmediatamente a los ojos ambarinos de Sesshômaru.

¿Por qué tenía que perder el aliento de esa forma? Se preguntó no sin antes reprenderse.

A diferencia de su hermano, Sesshômaru tenía la piel más pálida y ahora que lo observaba con detención, lo estaba mucho más que antes. Se le revolvió el estómago. No creía capaz a ese hombre de sentir dolor. Era antinatural para él. Pero mirándolo así, hundiéndose en aquel ámbar turbio de sus ojos, creyó ver algo. O la falta de algo, tan enorme, que no hacía más que apretarle el pecho y devolverle las ganas de ponerse a llorar, como aquella vez, antes de que el teléfono sonara.

―¿Kagome?

Volvió a jadear cuando la mano de InuYasha la sacudió suavemente por el hombro. Lo miró, asustada.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó con un tono amable, poco característico de él.

Ella simplemente continuó observándolo, incapaz de responderle.

Por algunos minutos pareció que el silencio era tan pasmoso que ella juraría que incluso escuchaba la respiración de Sesshômaru. Supo que tenía que decir algo, aunque fuera trivial, insustancial, pero la verdad era que hasta la más básica tarea le parecía imposible.

Sesshômaru suspiró largamente, otra cosa nueva en él, pensó inmediatamente Kagome, al notar que incluso se frotaba los ojos, como si estuviera cansado. Lo cual, se dijo ella, era estúpido porque si había un hombre incapaz de demostrar una imperfección tan básica como aquella era Sesshômaru.

―Terminemos con esto de una vez ―murmuró, volviendo a clavar su mirada en InuYasha, quien se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la mirada molesto.

―Hek ―se quejó―, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Es lo que te he estado repitiendo desde que entramos aquí, imbécil ―lo último lo añadió mientras se tocaba con cuidado el pequeño hematoma que se comenzaba a formar bordeando su mandíbula.

―Y yo simplemente te he repetido que quiero saber hasta qué punto han llegado. Es de suprema molestia, hermano, que ni siquiera te pueda confiar a alguien sin el riesgo de que te intentes meter entre sus piernas ―habló, redoblando su tono calmado. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y volvió a suspirar―. Aún es menor de edad, por si lo has olvidado.

De repente InuYasha se había puesto en pie y le daba un puñetazo a la superficie del escritorio, observando a su hermano encolerizado.

―¡Me cago en tu mierda! ―gritó―. Kagome es lo suficientemente mujer como para decidir si meto mi jodida polla entre sus muslos. Tú ―lo apuntó con el dedo― aquí no tienes historia que contar, porque, ¿a que no te enteras? No hemos sabido nada de ti, oh querido padrastro abnegado, hasta hoy por la mañana, cuando leí ese email donde no decías absolutamente nada tranquilizador. ¿Qué crees, Sesshômaru? ¿Que el mundo gira a tu alrededor? ―terminó, sin aliento.

Kagome lo miraba temblar de la pura rabia que ella misma comenzaba a sentir. Todos esos días esperando noticias. Esperando que el serio Sesshômaru no hiciera nada estúpido después de la devastadora muerte de su esposa. Esperando una sola llamada por lo menos para saber si seguía respirando. Porque después del funeral nadie nunca más lo vio. Y ella simplemente había mirado a InuYasha aquella noche cuando no lo habían encontrado y él la había abrazado asegurándole que no estaba sola, que él se la llevaría a vivir con él, que todo iba a estar bien.

Recordó, como si eso ya hubiera sido hacía mucho, el pequeño incidente aquella vez, cuando llegaba del colegio. En ese momento había sentido la urgencia de retenerlo, de no dejarlo ir aunque ni ella misma se pudiera explicar claramente por qué. Pero todo deseo extraño, incoherente, había muerto tras la partida repentina del hombre.

Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó lentamente a InuYasha para apaciguarlo un poco. Sonrió a medias cuando sintió que el hombre se relajaba y comenzaba a respirar con normalidad. Miró a Sessômaru.

―No creo que seas específicamente tú quien deba meterse en estos asuntos ―le dijo con una calma que realmente no sentía―. No es de tu incumbencia. O al menos, nunca has demostrado que lo fuera… hasta ahora ―susurró más que habló lo último. Odiaba que todo esto se diera por aquel incidente y no por una preocupación real.

Sesshômaru le retuvo la mirada sin alterarse aparentemente.

―Pero desde que tu madre murió soy tu tutor legalmente ―habló con voz calma, siempre mirándola―. Al menos, hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, luego veremos.

De repente ella fue la que comenzó a temblar. En Japón se consideraba mayoría de edad a los veinte, a diferencia de Francia, donde eran dieciocho. ¿A cuál precisamente se estaba refiriendo? Le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero no se atrevió. Repentinamente, ya no tenía ganas de saber qué tenía preparado el futuro.

―Quieres decir que este escándalo simplemente lo haces por convencionalismos ―prácticamente gritó InuYasha.

―Lo hago porque es mi deber. Se lo debo a ella ―agregó poniéndose finalmente en pie. Observó fijamente a InuYasha y luego a Kagome―. Quiero que sea lo que sea que hagan, lo hagan con prudencia. No quiero arrepentimientos de nada, ¿me escuchan? Por el momento nos quedaremos aquí, ya buscaré un lugar más apropiado.

Y como si ya todo estuviera hecho y dicho ―lo cual resultaba devastador para Kagome, quien apenas había tenido voz y voto en una discusión concerniente especialmente a ella― abandonó el estudio sin darles tiempo para replicar.

―Ese imbécil ―escuchó que mascullaba InuYasha―. Nos tiene en vilo por meses y aparece así, como si…―se le cortó la voz. Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Tú también comprenderás que odio ser trataba como una carga ―casi le sonrió―, pero nos tenemos y eso es lo que importa, ¿a que sí?

―Tú para mí nunca serás una carga ―le dijo suavemente pero serio―. Nunca, Kagome.

Y entonces la besó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese instante.

―¿Hoy vas a dormir conmigo? ―le preguntó ella cuando se separó un poco de él, para tomar aliento.

Por toda respuesta, él volvió a besarla. Esa vez, pensó Kagome, parecía que el mundo se estaba acabando en ese instante.

Por alguna razón aparentemente desconocida para él, la botella medio vacía del _Adobe Carmenère_ llegó hasta su cuarto. Con copa incluida. No es algo que se deba desperdiciar, se dijo, y llenó la copa hasta el tope.

Observó un rato el líquido medio carmesí. Aunque no estuviera muy seguro, sentía que todo aquel rito ―el de llenar la copa y luego observar―, tenía algo oculto, una trampa escondida. Gruñó levemente antes de tomárselo todo de un solo y alargado trago. Respiró profusamente cuando necesitó el aire.

_Merde_.

Y de un momento a otro, la copa había caído sin inmutarse a unos metros de él sobre la gruesa alfombra _abusson_ de su cuarto. O el que era su cuarto cada vez que debía viajar a Francia.

―Cariño, ¿te has dado cuenta que tienes un increíble impulso destructivo?

Ante el sonido de la voz buscó inmediatamente a ciegas el rostro que adivinaba su mente. Y la vio. Ahí frente a él, con sus cabellos negros larguísimos resbalándose hasta sus caderas.

―_Chérie_ ―murmuró muy, muy despacio, porque de repente pensó que si levantaba la voz, ella se iría.

―¿Qué tal todo, mi hombre?

_Una mierda. Te quiero aquí_. _Ahora_, quiso gritarle pero no pudo. Inexplicablemente había perdido la voz.

Entonces sintió cómo cada músculo de su rostro se contraía dolorosamente uno por uno cuando ella le sonrió tan genuinamente, como sólo lo hacía ella. Repentinamente se sintió aturdido y su vista comenzó a nublarse.

―No te vayas ―gimió apenas elevando su brazo hacia la imagen que sus ojos comenzaban a desdibujar.

―No creo que pueda ir a ningún lado ―murmuró Kagome, avergonzada al entender que Sesshômaru no estaba mirándola a ella.

El hombre pestañeó sorprendido, como si lo hubieran golpeado y Kagome incluso notó cuando sus pupilas se contrajeron para enfocarla. Algo en su postura cambió, y vio claramente cómo se tensaba ahí, sentado ahí, en el borde del colchón.

―Kagome ―dijo él, y a ella le dio la impresión de que tenía ganas de que desapareciera en ese momento. Que sólo pronunciaba su nombre por si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un error.

Ella asintió levemente y él simplemente apoyó sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos separados y la observó desde esa posición.

La tenue luz que alumbraba la enorme habitación hacía remarcar sus ojeras y la palidez de su piel. Lo hacían ver derrotado, aunque fuera difícil imaginar a alguien como él en ese estado alguna vez.

―Qué quieres ―dijo él, otra vez sin formularlo en tono de pregunta, sino que exigiendo una respuesta a la pregunta en el entrelíneas.

Ella suspiró. De pronto también se sentía cansada. Le agotaba tener que pasar por tanto y en tan poco tiempo.

―Vine para que aclaremos de una vez todos los puntos necesarios ―habló Kagome, mirándolo con determinación.

―Creo que ya aclaré todo hace unos minutos, muchacha ―murmuró él.

_Muchacha_. La palabra retumbó en su cabeza. Eso perfectamente podría haber sido "puta" o "desgraciada" y habría tenido el mismo perfecto efecto en ella: un golpe duro para hacerle notar que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Que no tenía nada para ella misma más que admitir que era una carga para otra persona.

Tuvo deseos de tirarse encima de él; de jalarle esos cabellos plateados para ver si de una vez por todas cambiaba esa expresión que no le decía absolutamente nada.

―Te tiembla la ceja derecha cuando te enojas. Igual que tu madre ―dijo él de pronto con un tono engañosamente cálido.

―No me tiembla nada.

Él sonrió sin ánimo.

―Y eres tan mala mentirosa como ella.

Algo que no pudo identificar se le clavó dolorosamente en el pecho y sólo lo aplacó un poco cuando se auto convenció de que era sólo porque odiaba las comparaciones.

―No necesito que me recuerdes cómo era mi madre. La conocí por diecisiete años. No puede superar eso, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que estamos teniendo esta plática tan absurda? ¿Porque quieres tener más recuerdos que yo? ―soltó de un tirón. Sólo cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que no había respirado.

La expresión de Sesshômaru ―si es que se podía llamar así―, pareció petrificarse aún más. Si no fuera por un leve movimiento de sus labios, ella jamás habría pensado que era él quien hablaba y no un posible fantasma.

―No discutiré sandeces. Puedes irte a dormir.

―No te he pedido permiso ―replicó, inexplicablemente enfurecida.

―Pues no lo tomes y haz lo que se te plazca, pero fuera de aquí ―acotó él con una voz fría.

Ella se desesperó. El irrefrenable deseo de herirlo latió con tal fuerza que le quitó el aliento. Quería herirlo para que entendiera. Para que sintiera. Para que sintiera el mismo desasosiego que la había estado siguiendo todos esos meses. Porque ella había estado devastada, sola, y de repente apareció él, sin siquiera una disculpa. Porque no importaba que él no fuera nada de ella; ni que ella no fuera más que una carga adicional para él por accidente. No, lo que importaba era que todo eso la estaba hiriendo de manera absurda.

―No puedo creer que madre se haya casado con alguien como tú, un maldito déspota incapaz de pensar en los demás. ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? Me pregunto a veces, cuando se nota a millas que eres incapaz de sentir genuino afecto. ¿Fue porque te follaba bien o porque…?

El ruido limpio de una cachetada cortó de golpe sus palabras. Apenas fue consciente de que sus labios soltaban un pequeño grito. Lo miró, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que alcanzó a retener. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Pensó su mente confusa cuando sintió que la mejilla le ardía dolorosamente al tiempo que se enrojecía.

Pero el dolor propio pasó a un segundo plano cuando la mirada encolerizada de Sesshômaru pareció golpearla aún más fuerte que su mano, la misma que ahora la agarraba por el cuello y la acercaba a centímetros de él, quien bajó su rostro y le murmuró con la voz aún más grave y pesada que antes:

―No vuelvas a repetir ni una sola palabra que la ofenda. Tú sólo eres una insignificante mocosa que jamás le llegará a los talones y que cree que usando palabras de adultos sonará más importante ―la soltó y empujó unos pasos de él, como si el hecho de tocarla simplemente se le hiciera intolerable. Como si le diera asco.

_Mon dieu_, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo? Ella jamás había hablado mal de su madre, ni siquiera cuando vivía. Ni siquiera cuando le informó que se casaría con ese tipo apático que apenas conocía hacía un mes.

―¿Te vas a casar? ―le había preguntado Kagome, más que sorprendida.

Mamá le sonrió de una manera radiante y Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que por primera vez en muchos años desde la muerte de su padre, ella estaba realmente feliz. Sintiéndose fatal por dentro, por querer evitar a toda costa que se casara con ese prácticamente desconocido, le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó, con el pensamiento latente de que era un error, de que eso no podía estar pasando.

Y ahora, después de que ella se fuera como si nada en un parpadear, estaba Kagome, ahí, sola, en un lugar que no era su hogar y frente a un hombre que no la soportaba y que de la nada pretendía hacerse cargo de su mundo, de sus decisiones, de…

Bajó la vista para esconder la porfiada lágrima que al fin se le escapó. Estaba siendo injusta, muy egoísta e insensata. Lo sabía. Y aun así era incapaz de evitarlo, todo su ser se revelaba contra algo que para ella seguía sin estar claro.

Sacudió la cabeza, esperando que con el movimiento todos esos pensamientos se cayeran fuera de ella.

―Lo siento. De verdad ―dijo suavemente con la voz entrecortada por un pequeño hipo―. No sé que me está pasando, de verdad, de verdad ―su voz nuevamente ser perdió en un sollozo que ahogó con rabia.

Se apresuró a darle la espalda y a salir lo más rápidamente posible de ahí para que no notara (aún más) lo estúpida que estaba siendo.

Sesshômaru quedó mirando largamente la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

―Como si fuera a volver ―dijo sin apenas notarlo, sintiéndose realmente ausente de todo esa escena.

Miró hacia su mano derecha. Todavía podía palpar la suave piel bajo el golpe. Y ella había llorado, como una niña pequeñísima cuando se cae y rompe una rodilla.

―_Merde_ ―masculló cuando notó que la mano le temblaba. La empuñó y la dejó caer.

_"¿Alguna vez pierdes el control? Me da la impresión de que se puede estar cayendo el mundo frente a tus narices y tú simplemente te quedarías mirando mientras fumas un cigarro, Sesshômaru. Parece que odias perder la clase, ¿verdad?"_

Se desplomó sobre la cama, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo raso, de un suave tono crema. Se le ocurrió que podrían pintar ángeles de dulce rostro, un tanto rollizos, resplandecientes con un aura celestial. Desencajarían increíblemente bien para la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, que hasta incluso pensó en reír.

No lo hizo.

―Porque esto parece un infierno ―murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo.

Tal vez, cuando volviera a abrir los ojos, todo ―por fin―, se habría ido.

Cuando InuYasha salió del baño después de darse una ducha especialmente larga y fue al cuarto de Kagome y la encontró acurrucada bajo las sábanas dándole la espalda, supo con una certeza espantosa de que algo había pasado. Lo podía oler.

Con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se alejara, se recostó junto a ella. Con un brazo rodeó su diminuta cintura y besó suavemente su cuello.

―¿Qué pasa, _sweetie_? ―preguntó, acariciando su la suave piel de su cuello con la punta de su nariz.

Por toda respuesta, ella negó con la cabeza. Escuchando su respiración agitada, él comprendió al fin que estaba llorando.

―¿Sesshômaru te ha hecho algo? ―probó otra vez. Ella volvió a negar. Él soltó un respiro.

En ningún momento de toda la noche giró para quedar frente a él. Pensó, un poco asustado, que era como si de repente, una enorme muralla se hubiera levantado entre ellos.

―_Pardon!_

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Kagome cuando la escuchó, fue que la chica tenía una voz ridículamente débil. Como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

―Descuida, que yo no venía mirando ―dijo Kagome lo más alegre que pudo y se agachó a para recoger los libros.

―Te ayudo.

―No es… ―no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando ya sentía el peso es los dos libros otra vez sobre sus brazos―. Gracias ―susurró, buscando a la chica con la mirada. Y quedó helada.

Ella había sido la primera persona que vio el primer día de clases. Y eso había sido por una razón muy simple: era hermosa. Kagome no se consideraba especialmente superficial, pero reconocía que sabía admitir cuando estaba frente a una belleza despampanante. De esas que quitaban el aliento.

La chica en cuestión era un poco más alta y delgada que ella. Tenía el cabello largo, de un liso extremo, que le llegaba hasta el muslo. Una pequeña chasquilla que cortaba por la mitad su frente, no hacía más que resaltar su perfil fino, respingado, y los contornos demasiado bien proporcionados de su cara. Y si le agregaba la piel de nívea, los grandes ojos color chocolate, no le quedaba más opción que rendirse frente a lo inevitable: ella nunca estaría a su altura.

No obstante, algo en su voz, en sus movimientos fluidos y delicados a entregarle los libros, por alguna razón, los encontró molestos. Eran demasiado opuestos a ella misma.

_Kikyô_, recordó. Así se llamaba. Y no era que ella alguna vez se lo hubiera dicho. Simplemente lo escuchaba por todas partes: en los baños, en los pasillos, en el patio, en la sala de clases, en el descanso…

―Si me permites ―dijo Kikyô, sonriéndole apenas, como si le costara hacerlo.

―Eeeh, sí, sí, lo siento ―soltó Kagome y rápidamente se hizo a un lado para que la joven pasara.

Kagome estuvo a punto de soltar un silbido de sorpresa por el inesperado encuentro, pero tan rápido como lo pensó, se extinguió. Sonrió amargamente para ella misma. Es que allí se sentía absolutamente fuera de lugar. Todo le era extraño, todo era algo ajeno. Hasta ella misma, quien nunca tuvo nada claro, ni un propósito en la vida, pero que sí sabía quién era, y sus creencias siempre habían permanecido firmes.

Hasta ahora.

―Mamita ―susurró.

Y le gustó la idea de fantasear con que ya no era ese tiempo; que era otro lugar, otra vida tal vez. Que en realidad no había susurrado esa palabra sino que la había gritado mientras corría para abrazarse fuertemente a las piernas de mamá.

El sonido estridente del timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso la sacudió del pequeño ensueño. Miró a todos lados, como si esperara que alguien la estuviera observando y riéndose en el proceso.

Obviamente eso no pasaría.

Porque ella no atinaba a acertar en qué momento se había vuelto un fantasma para el mundo en general.

.

.

.

―Dicen que se lanzó frente la pequeña.

―Pobre, pobre.

―Y desde hace justo esas tres semanas que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

―También escuché que nadie se atrevió a buscar su cuerpo.

―¡No hables sacrilegios! Su alma ya está perdida, no tendría sentido velarlo.

―Pero…

―Shh, allí viene él.

Las campanillas frente la puerta tintinearon dulcemente mientras ésta se abría. Un hombre vestido de negro entró junto con una niña pegada a sus talones. También vestía de negro.

El dueño de la tienda carraspeó tras la vitrina y le regaló una fingida sonrisa a su cliente bajo el tupido bigote.

―Buenas tardes, señor ―dijo alegremente―. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

El hombre lo miró fijamente unos segundos. Luego, a los clientes reunidos en una esquina de la vitrina, observándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Éstos parecieron asustarse y rápidamente salieron de su vista balbuceando una disculpa.

Las campanitas volvieron a tintinear.

Siempre le había gustado el sonido, pensó ella, absorta en el movimiento de éstas. El metal del que estaban hechas hacía que brillaran tenuemente cuando, producto del movimiento, chocaban con un rayito de sol que se colaba justo la rendija de la puerta.

―Estoy buscando un reloj. Lo más fino que tenga ―habló el hombre entonces, con voz pasiva. El dueño rápidamente asintió y desapareció al instante diciendo algo así como "de inmediato".

Ella aprovechó de estudiar la pequeña tienda. A pesar de que afuera el sol iluminaba de tal manera que hasta parecía cegarla algunas veces, allí a dentro todo se encontraba en una agradable penumbra, tan sólo iluminado por algunas lámparas en puntos estratégicos, que hacían destacar todo tipo de relojes.

Había apenas tres vitrinas de vidrio, repletas de diferentes tipos: de bolsillo, arena; incluso de pulsera, lo más nuevo en diseño de relojes. Sus formas y material variaban de uno a otro: de oro, plata, bronce, madera; con motivos navideños, con forma de corazón, hasta vio otro con forma de pájaro.

Levantó la vista al frente, donde bajo un reloj cucú se encontraba la palabra "_Louange_" con elegantes letras en cursiva. Rápidamente buscó en su mente la palabra y la tradujo: alabanza. Bonita palabra, se dijo, aunque le pareció incongruente para con intrincado el diseño del cucú.

Hecho mayormente con una fina madera, estaba bañado en oro en algunos lugares específicos, como por ejemplo, en la golondrina que miraba de perfil hacia la derecha, con sus alas extendidas. Se encontraba justo por sobre la punta del techo que enmarcaba la parte superior del reloj propiamente tal, seguido a cada lado por unas vigas que bajaban hasta la base, de donde nacían enormes hojas de oro que se encaramaban por las mismas, cubriendo parcialmente a otros dos pájaros pequeños, uno en cada lado.

La belleza del objeto le pareció sublime, pero hubo algo que terminó por desconcertarla: los dos pájaros de la base no miraban exactamente hacia lados opuestos. Entrecerró los ojos para estudiar con mayor detalle. Allí estaba, el de la izquierda miraba de perfil hacia el mismo lado, pero el otro, el de la derecha, parecía estar de espaldas, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia arriba, hacia la golondrina mayor que parecía lista para emprender el vuelo.

_No me dejes._

Un nudito comenzó a formarse en su garganta.

_No me dejes._

Pero era demasiado tarde para el pajarito, ¿verdad? La golondrina sin duda volaría y él no podría hacer más que observarla. Estaba fuera de su alcance. O quizás no era eso; quizás era sólo que aún no era capaz volar. Ni siquiera intentaba extender sus alas, como el pajarillo a su izquierda.

_Estúpido, estúpido. Tienes que ir con ella. Rápido, rápido._

Quiso gritar. Quiso obligarlo a extender las alas, a cambiar su expresión a una con más decisión, determinación; pero por sobre todo quiso obligar a la golondrina a que girara su cabeza, a que se diera cuenta de que estaba dejando a alguien atrás; a que se diera cuenta que…

La carraspera del relojero la sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos. Lo miró asustada, y cuando éste le sonrió amablemente, se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre también la miraba, sólo que sin ninguna expresión reconocible en su rostro.

El hombre hizo un leve movimiento hacia el relojero y ella, comprendiendo, asintió y fue obedientemente hacia él.

―_Monseigneur_ ―dijo el dueño con una voz ronca, amigable―. Estos son los últimos diseños que me han llegado. Si me permite la osadía, le recomendaría los de pulsera. Están siendo lo más elegante e innovador para llevar. Mire ―Abriendo una larga caja cubierta por terciopelo negro, le mostró una fila de varios relojes. Tomó uno que tenía pequeños números romanos, rodeado de pequeñísimos cristales; las correas estaban hechas de plata, y tenían forma de delgadas cadenas―. O este ―prosiguió a enseñarle otro, si se podía, más hermoso que el anterior.

Pero lo único que llamó la atención de la pequeña no fue ninguno de los relojes que mostró el caballero. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en esa linda caja azul.

Caminó como hipnotizada hacia una pequeña vitrina que estaba en un rincón, alumbrada por una única lamparilla que deba justo sobre una copia casi idéntica del cucú, pero diseñado esta vez para un modelo de bolsillo.

―Este ―dijo casi sin darse cuenta, mientras ponía su dedito sobre el vidrio y miraba hacia el reloj concentradamente, como si estuviera cuidando de que no se fuera a ningún lugar.

Y ella nunca sabría que el silencio que prosiguió después de que soltara esa única palabra, era nada más que puro y genuino asombro. De ambos hombres. Aunque, evidentemente más de uno que el otro, aunque se hubiera dado contra el suelo antes de demostrarlo. Pero a cambio, le indicó al relojero con un gesto tosco hacia la chica y como si todo estuviera pactado sin palabras por un acuerdo tácito, el hombre rápidamente fue a buscar el reloj.

Más tarde, mientras viajaban el uno frente al otro dentro del carruaje, el hombre no pudo evitar la pregunta:

―¿Por qué elegiste ése? ―preguntó, apuntando hacia la pequeña caja de terciopelos que ella tenía entre sus manos, y que no había dejado de mirar durante la pasada media hora.

La pequeña lo miró parpadeando varias veces al tiempo que llevaba inconscientemente la cajita hacia su pecho. Era como si tuviera miedo de que él se lo quitara, pensó el hombre un tanto sombrío.

Pasó un largo rato en el que la mirada ambarina y más vieja de él, se encontró con la castaña varios años más joven de ella. Pero cuando él creía que la chica iba a continuar con el mutismo que no había roto desde hacía tres semanas, hasta ese día, ella habló suave, tan suavemente que él tuvo que agacharse lo más que pudo para escucharla.

―Porque te vas a ir ―murmuró ella, observándolo con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos.

La respuesta lo descolocó un poco. Intentó por todos los medios darle sentido a sus palabras, pero se vio superado. Sacudiendo la cabeza le dijo:

―No comprendo qué tiene que ver el reloj con mi partida.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y miró a la cajita apretada firmemente entre sus manos. A él le dio la impresión de que se la iba a abrir para explicarle todo por fin, pero al último momento la vio negar con la cabeza y como si se rindiera ante algo imposible, se echó hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del mullido asiento, desviando la vista hacia la pequeña ventana a su lado.

El hombre trató una vez más.

―Voy a volver, ya te lo dije.

La chica asintió como ausente y continuó mirando por la ventanilla, hacia la hilera de árboles que parecían avanzar junto con el movimiento del carruaje.

―Kagome ―murmuró más para él que para ella. Porque sabía que sin duda, ella no volvería a hablarle.

Pero él volvería, sin duda también, se dijo.

Aunque eso sólo pasara once años después, con una esposa bajo el brazo, un hijo en camino y con todo su futuro a puntos de hacerse pedazos.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Rápidamente un enorme GRACIAS para **Axter, AZUL D CULLEN y Saritz**. En serio. Si bien no soy del tipo de autoras que dependen exclusivamente de reviews para escribir, me pone muy alegre recibir comentarios. Es como obtener la respuesta a una pregunta que siempre habías deseado conocer.

A ver si logro ponerles la vida más complicada con esta actualización. Por cierto, espero actualizar en unos días. Ahora les dejo porque tengo que volar, casi literalmente, para otro lado.

Besos!

Ps: Por cierto, el título se traduce como "nublado" o "nubloso". Del francés ;)


	3. II Petit Requiem

**Advertencia**: Síp, hay lemmon. Y no creo que se pueda catalogar precisamente de agradable (o completamente). Si son más o menos sensibles, tápense los ojos y salten a la parte que le sigue ;)

**Petit Requiem**

**II**

.

.

.

.

_I die each time you look away _

Pero todo seguía en el mismo lugar. Pestañeó repetidamente no porque quisiera que la somnolencia se fuera, sino porque quería comprobar si estaba realmente despierto; porque quería tener la ilusión de todavía estaba en el sueño, que todavía ella estaba sonriéndole con esa inocencia que él veneraba.

She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be

Y estaba despierto de una manera tan brutalmente real, que de un solo movimiento se sentó sobre la cama para observar con furia a su alrededor: esa enorme pieza con esa gruesa alfombra _abbusson_ y grandes ventanales que daban al barrio Montparnase. Cualquiera lo hubiera amado. Cualquiera lo hubiera deseado ―el tener todo eso, la puta hermosa vista, el simple hecho de poseer aquel departamento.

Pero maldijo. Él nunca _sería _cualquiera.

Se puso en pie. Los dedos de sus pies desnudos inconscientemente se retrajeron cuando tocaron la suave superficie. Los miró, como enajenado. Le ponía de pésimo humor que sin siquiera pensarlo, todo su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado al lujo, a la comodidad. Pero la triste realidad era que jamás podría mirarse así mismo en un ambiente austero. ¿Algún tipo de ermitaño? Su padre se revolcaría en la tumba. Y eso era suficiente estímulo para continuar con su vida tal cual y como estaba.

El problema era las cosas de repente estaban perdiendo el diminuto valor que poseían. Y todo se estaba volviendo hueco, superfluo e increíblemente irritante, continuó pensando mientras se enfrentaba con el espejo del baño. Sabía que sus ojeras estaban más oscuras que el día anterior incluso antes de fijarse en ellas; incluso aunque pudo dormir catorce horas sin interrupción.

_ Me gustaría verte. Ahora._

Deseos, deseos; meros y vanos deseos que de un tiempo a esta parte se habían convertido en el pan de cada día, sin ser pan, sin que llegaran cada día, que era todo lo que quería y que sabía, no iba a pasar.

La muerte es una cosa demasiado definitiva.

―_Merde _―murmuró cuando se cortó levemente con el filo de la hoja de afeitar.

Y aunque el impulso natural fue buscar algodón o simplemente lavarse la herida, él, no obstante, se quedó mirando fijamente el corte que comenzaba a expulsar una pequeña gotita a la altura su cuello.

No supo cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvo haciendo eso. Y tampoco le importó. Sólo supo que alguien había entrado a su habitación cuando el pequeño sendero carmesí había llegado al pecho. Un poco más y hubiera llegado a su corazón, se le ocurrió imaginar mientras echaba a correr la llave del agua y se lavaba.

Un poco más, sólo un poco más, continuó pensando mientras el agua se derramaba enrojecida sobre el lavamanos.

Y si bien nunca pensó llegar a algo con aquella divagación, en el momento exacto en que la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse, Sesshômaru Dómine tomó la decisión más trascendental que hubiera tomado en toda su vida.

*****

InuYasha abrió sin miramientos la puerta del baño privado de su hermano. A pesar de que no era asquiento a nada en particular, rezó mentalmente para que no estuviera haciendo nada que pudiera dañar el pudor de ambos.

Evidentemente el asunto en cuestión habría sido más sencillo si simplemente esperara a que se desocupara… pero ese día en particular, InuYasha no estaba de ánimos para esperar.

Nada.

Soltó un rápido ―y silencioso― suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su hermano sobre el lavamanos, al parecer, lavándose la cara.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―le preguntó el hombre sin si quiera mirarlo por el espejo. Simplemente seguía enjuagándose.

―¿Es una pregunta retórica o en verdad tengo que responder? ―dijo con tono hastiado.

Sesshômaru se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea.

―Sesshômaru ―dijo con el tono más autoritario que poseía.

Y que su hermano continuó ignorando olímpicamente.

E InuYasha estaba cabreado. Mucho. Por eso cuando Sesshômaru continuó ignorándolo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agarrarlo por el hombro para hacerlo girar.

Jadeó.

―Pero hijo de puta… ―murmuró cuando vio cómo una herida en su cuello sangraba profusamente.

Sesshômaru golpeó su mano cuando InuYasha intentó tocarlo.

―No pongas esa cara de imbécil ―dijo calmadamente Sesshômaru y volteó nuevamente.

―¿Se puede saber qué intentas hacer, cabrón? ―gritó InuYasha al tiempo que volvía ambas manos en puños.

Sesshômaru cortó el agua y abrió el espejo, dejando ver un completo botiquín detrás de él. Sacó un algodón y lo empañó con alcohol.

―Nada en particular. ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ―decía mientras volvía aponer el espejo en su lugar para mirarse y presionar el algodón contra la herida. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que, si bien la herida no era muy grande, definitivamente era profunda. Porque el algodón se había empapado al instante.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, tuvo que sacar otro y continuar con la misma tarea hasta que, luego de varios minutos, la herida dejó de sangrar.

Dejando el último pedazo ensangrentado sobre la pila de algodones en el lavamanos, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su hermano. Luce como un niñato perdido, pensó Sesshômaru y casi sonrió cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño.

―No respondiste mi pregunta.

Sesshômaru se apoyó contra el lavamanos y cruzó ambos brazos contra su pecho.

―No recuerdo algo por lo que responder ―dijo con calma.

Vio las diferentes emociones cruzar por el rostro de InuYasha, pero las que indudablemente dominaban eran la rabia y una angustia que él jamás se hubiera permitido mostrar.

Ese había sido siempre el problema entre él y su hermano. Tal vez fuera por los más de de diez años que le llevaba, o simplemente porque sí, que a Sesshômaru se le había hecho intolerable poder leer a su hermano de una manera tan ridículamente fácil. InuYasha era demasiado impulsivo, demasiado explosivo, demasiado obvio. Quizás, también por eso, no se habían llevado especialmente bien durante todos esos años, a excepción de los últimos, que justamente databan de cuando ella había llegado…

Un rostro se formó con tanta fuerza frente sus ojos, que tuvo que cerrarlos y sacudir la cabeza.

_ Sé que ya no eres real._

Y entonces, una punzada molesta en el pecho, la pequeña desesperación latente, su voz resonando dentro de su cabeza y no pudo soportarlo más. Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar desesperadamente a su hermano, quien parecía estar hablando. Pero las palabras no llegaban, o si lo hacían, su cerebro en definitiva no estaba decodificando ni una puta palabra.

Pero qué vida tan mierda.

_"Oye, ¿crees en eso de las segundas oportunidades?"_

_Él sonrió perezosamente, y movió lentamente una mano hacia su pecho divinamente desnudo. Le gustó ver el cambio que provocó el contacto de sus yemas contra el pezón que se puso duro. Casi igual de duro que su pene._

_"¿Eso de reencarnaciones, otras vidas?" preguntó en un susurró antes de posar su boca sobre el pecho y chuparlo como si tuviera que amamantarse de él. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido y él se imaginó cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordía los labios._

_Divina. _

_Sus pequeñas manos enredaron sus dedos entre el cabello de él y lo acercó aun más hacia ella._

_"Algo por el estilo" jadeó ella, cuando la mano de Sesshômaru bajó lentamente hasta su entrepierna. _

_"No lo creo" murmuró el contra su pezón. "Estoy seguro de que si te hubiera conocido antes, incluso hace mil años, te seguiría recordando."_

_Ella rió suavemente e inmediatamente gimió. El dedo de su esposo se había introducido hasta el fondo dentro de su canal._

_Sesshômaru volvió a sonreír con pereza, y con un solo movimiento quitó la sábana que los cubría a ambos y se posicionó entre sus níveas y suaves piernas._

_Ella lo golpeó juguetonamente el pecho._

_"Siempre haces trampa. Así sabes que no se puede conver…" la frase quedó cortada a medio camino cuando la boca hambrienta de Seeshômaru devoró la suya. _

_"¿Y para qué vamos a querer conversar?" preguntó sin aliento sobre su boca._

_Levantándose sobre ella, puso ambas manos bajo sus rodillas y se las llevó sobre sus propios hombros. El movimiento hizo sus genitales se rozaran. Él jadeó y la miró. Respiraba agitadamente, y estaba sonrosada desde la frente hasta… sonrió cuando observó un brillo de extraña emoción en sus ojos pardos._

_Ella levantó una mano hasta alcanzar su rostro._

_"Eres hermoso" murmuró, como absorta. Él besó la palma de su mano. "Prométeme algo."_

_"El mundo entero, si quieres" susurró él._

_Ella acunó su rostro con las dos manos._

_"Prométeme que nos volveremos a encontrar."_

_Sesshômaru arqueó una ceja._

_"¿En otra vida?" Ella asintió. "Pero para eso tendría que morir ahora uno de los dos, ¿no? Y eso aún…" Ella tapó gentilmente su boca son un dedo._

_"Promételo"_

_Y por alguna razón las palabras sonaron definitivas. Como si fueran un veredicto para algo que él no había pedido realmente y que sin embargo debía aceptar sin rechistar._

_"No sólo en otra vida, mon cher" murmuró, besándola de nuevo. "Bajaría al mismo infierno si soy capaz de encontrarte allí"_

_"¿Tan poca fe me tienes?" Intentó bromear ella apenas. Sesshômaru no respondió._

_Y entonces, en una sola estocada, la penetró hasta la empuñadura; hasta que cada centímetro de él fue absorbido por la carne caliente y húmeda de ella. _

_No me dejes. No me dejes. No me dejes._

_Y nunca supo si pensó o gritó aquellas palabras durante esa noche. Antes del comienzo del fin._

_

* * *

_

*********

* * *

InuYasha sabía con una certeza que jamás imaginó tener, que nada estaba bien con Sesshômaru. No es como si algo hubiera estado siempre bien con él, después de todo era un imbécil, pero dentro de lo mal que se consideraba bien en Sesshômaru, las cosas simplemente iban terriblemente mal.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que venía a decirle y no en la fugaz preocupación que sintió. Que seguía sintiendo. Que, maldita sea, le estaba carcomiendo algo que no sabía qué era.

_Se va a ir. _

Empuñó ambas manos.

―Sesshômaru, quiero hablarte de Kagome ―. El hombre no pareció escucharlo, pero continuó de todos modos―: anoche. Algo pasó. Ella… no estaba bien ―tomó aire, esperando ver alguna respuesta en él. Nada―. Pero puto cabrón, ¡escúchame! ―Nop. Ni un solo movimiento por parte de Sesshômaru.

InuYasha trató, de verdad que trató, de contener la calma, pero ya en esas circunstancias era como pedirle peras al olmo.

Cabreado. No, sumamente cabreado, dio unos pasos hasta que estuvo frente a su hermano. Tenía la vista desenfocada, y miraba hacia una esquina, como si estuviera ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Mierda de ser humano egoísta, gritó internamente InuYasha. Su hermano era incapaz de ver a su alrededor, como si todo debiera seguir girando a su antojo, como si todo…

―¡Sesshômaru! ―gritó y lo sacudió por los hombros.

El hombre pestañeó repetidas veces y hasta pareció sorprenderse de ver a InuYasha. Rápidamente lo empujó para alejarlo de él.

―Dime qué maldita cosa quieres y me dejas en paz ―masculló Sessh, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

Qué ganas de golpearlo para quitarle esa cara estúpidamente impasible, pensó InuYasha, quien tuvo que hacer puño sus manos para contenerse.

―Algo le pasó a Kagome. Y estoy seguro de que tú tienes mucho que ver.

De acuerdo, eso era estúpido. Sí, ¿y qué? Pensó InuYasha, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se acaloraban.

Porque si había otra cosa de lo que él (y probablemente el mundo en general) estaba asquerosamente seguro, era que algo le pasó y estaba pasando a Kagome. Era tan obvio, que odió haber soltado las palabras con tanta arrogancia.

Sesshômaru lo observó un largo rato con esa expresión demasiado indescifrable, hasta que pareció suspirar y frotándose los ojos, dijo:

―No sólo tengo que ver yo, y lo sabes.

―Pero tú eres con el único que puedo hablar, ¿verdad?

Al fin algo, se dijo InuYasha, cuando un brillo que rara vez había visto en sus ojos se mostró ante él, quien asintió levemente.

―El único con que puedes hablar ―repitió suavemente Sesshômaru―. _Touché_ ―dijo, volviendo a armar aquella expresión pétrea.

Y se sintió una mierda de ser humano.

Porque a pesar de todo (de que era un imbécil y sólo Dios sabía que una ternura no era), Sesshômaru había amado a esa mujer.

Sólo que hasta ahora ―recién ahora―, podía notar esa genuina pizca de dolor tras la pérdida.

_¿Estás devastado?_ Se le ocurrió preguntarle sólo para poder estar completamente seguro. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Su propia estupidez no llegaba a esos límites.

―Lo siento ―murmuró por fin―. Pero no quiero que Kagome pase por más. Y tú no ayudas, ¿sabes? ―suspiró y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta―. Estuviste tres meses sin dar señales de vida. ¿Crees que a pesar de que eres un idiota, yo no iba a estar preocupado? Incluso a Kagome, a quien nunca…

_Has querido._

Pero InuYasha se detuvo antes de decirlo. No quería clavar más el dedo sobre la herida. Aclarándose la garganta, continuó:

―Simplemente dime qué quieres, pero deja a Kagome fuera de todo esto. Y lo digo en serio. Soy lo único a lo que ella se puede aferrar en este momento, y no quiero que eso se acabe por tu bipolaridad.

Porque un muro los había separado, lo sabía. Aquella mañana ni siquiera se había despedido de él.

InuYasha volvió formar puños con ambas manos.

―Sólo dilo, Sesshômaru, y terminamos con todo esto.

Un pequeño músculo latió cerca del cuello de la mandíbula. Observó InuYasha, un poco asombrado, cómo de contenido estaba realmente Sesshômaru. Notó que su pose era tensa, que sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho estaban demasiado firmes y sus dedos, demasiado apretados contra la carne de su antebrazo.

―La voy a cuidar ―dijo el hombre finalmente.

InuYasha soltó un suspiro de incredulidad.

―Para ya con lo del padrastro abnegado, Sessh. Todos sabemos que esa tarea es particularmente odiosa.

―Es mi responsabilidad ―dijo, inmutable.

InuYasha soltó una carcajada.

―¿Así que todo se reduce a eso, eh? A la responsabilidad. Pero mira qué porquería eres. ―Tomó aliento y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería controlarse. No por él, sino porque no soportaba la idea de tratar a Kagome como un objeto. Suspiró, tranquilizando temporalmente, y con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, dijo―: Por última vez te digo, yo la voy a cuidar. Bien. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ella, mil veces mejor que tú.

―Y yo por última vez te repito: es mí ―enfatizó― responsabilidad. Dime InuYasha, ¿cómo exactamente la vas a cuidar? Porque no me cabe en la cabeza cómo demonios lo harás si en lo único que piensas es follarla cada vez que la vez ―terminó de decir Sesshômaru empapado en sarcasmo.

―No seas vulgar, porque te juro por nuestro padre, que te rompo esa puta nariz que tienes.

―Inténtalo ―murmuró suavemente él.

Mascullando una maldición, InuYasha dio un paso hacia su hermano. Pero se detuvo en seco.

―No voy a caer en este absurdo. Ya lo jugué demasiadas veces. ―Respiró hondo, y retrocedió―. Y te advierto Sesshômaru, si la dañas, me importara una puta mierda si estamos emparentados o no.

―Deja de intentar aparentar ser un príncipe, porque no te va. Ni un poco.

―¡La quiero!

―Sí, ya; ¿tanto como a Kikyô?

InuYasha palideció. Lo supo porque sintió cómo su rostro se helaba por la falta de sangre.

―Puto cabrón ―masculló y cerró la boca. Porque repentinamente, no supo qué más decir.

Sesshômaru arqueó una ceja.

―Apuesto que sí ―murmuró―. Ahora, si eres tan amable… ―hizo un ademán para que se retirara y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo cuando lo sintió dar media vuelta y avanzar.

Para volver sobre sus pasos en el acto..

―Sólo sé que no soy tan hipócrita como tú ―le escuchó decir. Su voz se escuchaba agitada, irregular―. Dime, Sesshômaru, ¿cómo vas a poder cuidarla si la odias de una manera tan irracional?

Sesshômaru se frotó los ojos, cansado. Y le dio la espalda, para recoger la pila de algodones y botarlos al basurero.

―¿Podrías cortar ya con eso? Cansa de manera abrumadora.

―Pero la odias.

―No lo hago.

―Mientes.

Sesshômaru estuvo muy cerca de bufar.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Hubo una pausa. Un poco larga. Un poco eterna.

―Porque tu enfermo cerebro está convencido de que Kagome tiene la culpa de que ella haya muerto. En el fondo, desearías que nunca hubiese existido.

* * *

*********

* * *

―¿Qué lees?

―_Les Mirsérables._

―Clásico.

―_Oui._

Kykiô sonrió genuinamente ante la distraída respuesta de Kagome, quien fruncía el ceño mientras se volvía a enfrascar en la lectura.

Ella suspiró.

Al parecer, era el destino, ¿eh?, se dijo. Porque de todos los lugares de esa enorme escuela, justamente ella ―Kykiô― tenía que encontrarse con ella ―Kagome― a la hora del descanso. Justo en el lugar que por excelencia, había sido su preferido durante los últimos años.

Mirando hacia el cielo (porque la falta de ideas no se podía arreglar), de repente se le vino a la cabeza el típico "y-qué-hubiera-pasado-si". Muchas, muchas cosas. Cosas que ella ahora estaría feliz de contar y recordar; que ella estaría orgullosa de sentir.

_C'est la vie?_

_Non._

Porque ella nunca toleraría los conformismos. A la mierda. Ella sabía que había nacido para algo mucho más grande que los odiosos conformismos de la vida.

Pero.

_Oui_, siempre un _pero_.

Bajó la vista hacia la coronilla azabache que parecía esconderse en el grueso libro de Victor Hugo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba tan increíblemente celosa, que no alcanzaba a comprenderlo aún.

Es una extraña.

_Oui_.

No le había hecho nada.

_Oui_.

No le debía nada.

_Oui_.

¿Y entonces?

_InuYasha_.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Fuerte. Demasiado. Hasta que sintió un sabor metálico discurrirse dentro de su boca. Luego, el inevitable hormigueo en los ojos que, sabía, terminarían ahogándose tontamente en agua.

Se odió a sí misma por ser tan patética.

Se odió a sí misma por ser así.

Por estar ahí.

Por quedarse ahí.

Por mirarla, ahí.

Por ser asquerosamente consciente de que Kagome era su único nexo con un pasado que quería borrar. Que (**no**) quería borrar. Que…

Escuchó un jadeo.

―¿Kykiô? ―escuchó que preguntaba Kagome, preocupada.

Pestañeó dolorosamente y la miró. Incapaz de hablar.

―Estás sangrando ―murmuró Kagome dejando el libro a un lado para ponerse en pie.

Y entonces, la odió.

Como nunca había odiado a nadie.

_¿Por qué?_

―¿Kykiô? ―volvió a preguntar. Esta vez se acercó con cautela hacia ella. Le tocó suavemente el brazo―. ¿Qué ocurre?

Porque Kagome era todo lo que ella nunca sería.

Lo supo por el toque gentil, por la pregunta sin reproches y su mirada sincera.

Y _él _la _quería_. Kykiô lo sabía. Lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Quiso gritar un "¿por qué?" con todas sus fuerzas a alguien, a Kagome, a él, al mundo. Pero no había nadie, ¿verdad? Siempre pasaba eso. Ella siempre llegaba a nadie.

Se zafó del suave agarre con más rudeza de la que quiso y le dio la espalda.

Y probablemente le hubiera dicho un montón de cosas. Millones. Pero ahora no, se sentía mareada, perdida, estúpida, tantas, tantas cosas, que sólo atinó a sacudir la cabeza.

―Nada. Te dejo tranquila ―murmuró y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

*********

* * *

La palabra "extraña" seguramente le quedaba grande, pensó Kagome cuando vio a la joven-perfecta-en-todos-los-sentidos alejarse de ella.

Sonrió.

Incluso habría jurado que en esa tarde Kykiô quería hablarle. Cosa rara y notable, porque nadie hasta el momento se había atrevido a hacerlo. Y cuando Kagome estaba a punto de tirar la farsa de su lectura de _Les Misérables_ para por fin interactuar como una estudiante normal, Kykiô había salido con esa.

Sonrió otra vez.

Así era como las pequeñas caretas cotidianas terminaban cayendo. La perfección personificada en Kykiô no era más que otra de esas caretas, porque nada, por orden natural, podía ser perfecto en este mundo. Debía haber algo irracional en cada detalle, algo absurdo, insustancial que destruía drásticamente toda la obra meticulosamente construida.

Por alguna razón, le recordó a Sesshômaru.

La sonrisa se le desarmó.

Sentándose sobre la banca en donde Kykiô la había encontrado, se quedó mirando nada y todo.

De algún modo, el incidente le pareció de magnitudes colosales; era como si de pronto tuviera todo el sentido del mundo (la cara Kykiô distorsionada por el dolor, el hilito de sangre, sus ojos vidriosos) a pesar de que no tuviera remota idea de cuáles habían sido los motivos o razones, que evidentemente, sólo Kykiô conocía.

Jugueteó con la idea ir tras ella y preguntarle y obligarla a responder. La certeza de que no le respondería no la sorprendió. De hecho, la asustó.

_Como Sesshômaru._

Le pareció que de un momento a otro estaba teniendo demasiadas certezas sin fundamentos.

Demasiadas suposiciones sin pistas.

Demasiados pensamientos sin causas.

―Te estás volviendo loca ―masculló para sí.

Y cuando pensó, así, de la nada (y otra vez), en Sesshômaru se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar (así, de la nada).

Porque parecía que en ese momento el mundo había entrado en un caos y ella recién atinaba a darse cuenta.

* * *

*********

* * *

.

.

* * *

―Te quiero. Aquí ―escuchó que murmuraba contra su oído.

Ella ocultó su sonrisa tras el abanico y se alejó un paso de él por guardar discreciones. Aunque, siendo honestos, nadie en ése soirée le estaba prestando atención.

Todo el mundo aquella noche giraba alrededor de _ella_.

Avanzó con una agilidad entre la muchedumbre que sólo se ganaba después de incontables fiestas y escapadas porque-no-quiero-estar-acá.

Dobló en una esquina, donde por fin perdió de vista a la gente y al odioso ruido de la fiesta. Hasta casi se le antojó suspirar cuando iba llegando a una escalera de servicio, pero apenas su manó tocó el pasamanos, sintió cómo la jalaban por la cintura y la metían directamente en un sitio bajo la escalera.

Pensó en gritar, cuando de golpe recordó todo. Se relajó contra las manos masculinas.

―Pensé que no vendrías ―susurró, sonriéndole en la oscuridad.

Vio cómo unos ojos azules brillaban.

―¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Cierto, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Se preguntó ella misma, entregándose a aquel beso con una facilidad que al día siguiente la avergonzaría. Sentía sus manos gentiles apretando su cintura, acercándolo a él, apretando sus pechos.

Suspiró.

Se sentía bien, tan, increíblemente bien.

Jadeó cuando una mano tocó su pecho por sobre la tela del corpiño. Él rápidamente cubrió su boca con la de él para acallar los sonidos que ella ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer.

Si pudiera detener un momento, sería éste, pensó alguna parte de su cerebro; no, se corrigió con desesperación, tenía, por favor, que ser ese. Sí, definitivamente…

Una ráfaga de viento la golpeó.

Escuchó un ruido. Sintió el piso retumbar a sus pies.

Aturdida, se apoyó contra la madera e intentó enfocar esa masa negra que se revolvía en el suelo.

―_Mon Dieu_ ―murmuró al distinguir a los dos hombres golpeándose. No, se corrigió, era injusta esa descripción. Más bien era un solo hombre que estaba golpeando aquí.

―No. Te. Acerques ―masculló peligrosamente Sesshômaru cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Kagome moverse―. Un paso más y le rompo la mandíbula ―dijo con tono peligrosamente calmo. Luego, miró hacia el niñato que tenía bloqueado contra el piso. Por la poca luz le fue difícil reconocerlo a simple vista, pero a esas alturas le hubiera importado una mierda.

Tenía una necesidad tan básica de matarlo que tuvo que usar cada músculo de su cuerpo para no hacer más que sacarle sangre de nariz.

El chico lo miraba con sus asquerosos ojos azules muertos de miedo.

―Cuando te suelte, quiero que salgas por la puerta de empleados. De inmediato. Y si te vuelvo a ver una vez más tocando a mi sobrina, juro que te mato, ¿comprendido? ―el muchacho asintió fervorosamente―. Bien ―murmuró Sesshômaru y se puso en pie.

En un segundo, el chico había desaparecido.

En un segundo, a Kagome le pareció que estaba todo demasiado solo.

_Cobarde_, quiso gritarle, pero no lo culpó. Sesshômaru había adquirido esa horrible costumbre de asustar a quien fuera que se cruzase por su camino. Como si él tuviera derecho. Como si él la hubiera criada durante esos once años. Como si él pudiera decidir qué era lo bueno para ella, si ni siquiera sabía cuál color era su favorito. ¿Por qué había tenido que volver cuando ella ya no lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué en tan solo cinco meses había sido capaz de volver su pequeño mundo, su pequeño santuario, en un caos?

―¿Estás contento ahora? Probablemente nunca más vuelva a hablarme ―masculló con rabia, y pasó por el lado de él, con la seria intención de escabullirse hacia su cuarto y desaparecer para el mundo en general. Con un poco de suerte, aún se podía escapar de la soirée.

Iba llegando al rellano, cuando sintió un brutal agarre en su antebrazo.

―Qué estaban haciendo exactamente ―escuchó cómo le demandaba. Como si cada cosa que él dijera fuera una orden y no una pregunta.

Por alguna razón le pareció que su respiración se escuchaba demasiado fuerte.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Te lo dejo a la imaginación ―dijo lo más altanera que pudo y se soltó del agarre.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. No la seguiría, estaba segura. Después de todo, la soirée era en honor a su esposa. Y a su hijo. Su futuro hijo o hija.

Una punzada le clavó en el pecho. Siempre pasaba eso cuando pensaba en ellos.

No era exactamente ira… sino, bueno, algo que no podía describir. De algún modo se había sentido traicionada. Todos esos años viviendo con unos parientes lejanos que apenas notaban de su existencia, mientras él, lo más cercano a una familia que tenía, había vuelto a París, no se le había aparecido en años, y entonces volvía casado con una mujer hermosa, y ahora...

Ahora ya no importaba, se dijo con decisión mientras giraba por fin el pomo de su puerta y la abría.

Algo la tomó por la cintura y la empujó hacia dentro.

Giró de inmediato, asustada. Pero en vez de ver a un furtivo ladrón-o-algo-así, simplemente lo vio a él, que estaba cerrando la puerta con seguro y apoyándose contra ella.

Esa noche vestía de. A decir verdad, siempre lo hacía. Pero por alguna razón, aquella noche, esos pantalones ajustados que terminaban en unas finas botas y aquella levita sobre sus anchos hombros hacían que pareciera divino. Tanto, que le dolió mirarle.

_Mon dieu_, ¿qué estaba pensando por esa mente retorcida? Se recriminó y obligó a bajar la vista.

―Te hice una pregunta ―dijo él, suavemente.

Ella no creyó en ningún momento que hubiera algo "suave" o genuinamente calmado en él. Era solo que Sesshômaru sabía esconderlo demasiado bien.

―Y yo dije que estaba todo a tu regalada imaginación ―respondió con una fingida sonrisa y le dio la espalda, mientras se dirigía al tocador. Frente al enorme espejo, comenzó a sacarse las horquillas que esa noche habían armado un enorme moño en su cabeza. Había sido tan bien elaborado, que casi lamentó lazar en segundos las horas (muy dolorosas) que le tomó a su doncella peinarla.

Una mano la agarró suave, pero firmemente por el cuello, haciendo que se congelara en el acto. Sintió cómo le quitaba una horquilla que aún tenía en la mano, y con cuidado comenzaba a removerle las otras.

Una por una las fue depositándolas en el tocador, ante la vista incrédula de Kagome, que sólo era capaz de ver cómo su cabello caía libremente por los hombros.

―¿Ya te había tocado antes? ―murmuró contra su pelo, mirándola a través del espejo.

Kagome no respondió. No pudo. Simplemente miró hacia sus ojos ahí, así, medio despeinada y con las mejillas que súbitamente estaban coloradas.

Era imponente. Demasiado varonil para el bien de cualquiera, se dijo, al escrutar sus rasgos firmes y aristocráticos. Sus ojos que a veces adquirían un color miel, en esos momentos le parecieron opacos, casi plateados. Probablemente por la tenue luz que alumbraba la habitación.

Apenas fue consciente de que de un momento a otro, el armazón de su vestido azul cayó sin miramientos sobre el suelo. Y luego, unos dedos largos y ágiles, comenzaron a desabrocharle el corpiño.

Lo miró, asustada.

―¿Qué haces? ―murmuró, incapaz de moverse. Él no respondió y siguió con su tarea.

_No_.

Pero ella no se movió.

Sin dejar de mirarla, continuó desabrochándole el corpiño hasta que el último fue liberado y sus pequeños pechos quedaron apenas cubiertos por el encaje del corsé.

El corpiño cayó también, al lado del armazón y la falda de seda azul.

_No_.

Y ante su vista incrédula, observó como ajena a aquella escena, cómo sus grandes manos bajaban por sus costados, entrando bajo la tela de su ropa interior. ¿En qué momento había desabrochado las ligas de sus medias? Se preguntó aturdida cuando el triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas se reflejó en el espejo.

_No_.

Los calzones cayeron junto con el resto del vestido y sintió que un aire frío se colaba entre sus piernas. Tembló de pies a cabeza y buscó su mirada en el espejo. Aún estaba allí, con la misma expresión de nada, apoyando con toda naturalidad las manos sobre sus caderas desnudas. Un rubor volvió a recorrerle sus mejillas. Se veía (y sentía) tan impúdica sólo con el corsé puesto y con él completamente vestido, haciendo gala de su altura y ancho detrás de ella, que alguna parte de su mente pensó, no sin desesperación, que eso no podía estar pasando.

_No_.

Pero lo estaba. Dio un pequeño salto cuando vio su mano bajar lentamente de una cadera hasta su entre pierna, donde sin miramientos, acarició sus labios vaginales. Juntó las piernas al instante, como si eso fuera suficiente para sacarlo de ahí.

―¡No! ―gritó al fin, y como pudo, se giró para enfrentarlo directamente. Lo que resultó ser un error absurdo.

Porque cuando lo miró, simplemente confirmo el reflejo del espejo; no pudo ver absolutamente nada. Nada, salvo una calculadora mirada. Le pegó lo más fuerte que pudo para que se alejara, pero era como pegarle a una muralla. Soltando un gruñido continuó mirándola implacable y la agarró por las nalgas, apretándola él. Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando la evidente erección de Sesshômaru se frotó a la altura de su abdomen. Y ahí comprendió tantas cosas a la vez ―que algo le iba a hacer, ahí ahora; que no se lo podría impedir, que iba a ser definitivo― y no necesariamente en orden.

Sintió que el pánico tomaba posesión de todo su cuerpo y una histeria que nunca había sentido antes la sofocó.

―Suéltame ―sollozó, impotente contra su pecho.

Pero ignorando cualquier protesta, subió una mano lentamente por su espina dorsal, hasta rozar su cuello y agarrarla por el pelo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirara.

―No será tan diferente a lo que te hace él ―murmuró con un tono frío, segundos antes de bajar hacia ella y devorar (porque no había otra forma de describirlo) su boca. No era suave ni tierno; era demandante. Le obligaba a abrir la boca, a mezclar sus lenguas, a pegarse a él, a sentirlo.

Maldito hijo de puta.

Le mordió el labio con brutalidad al tiempo que él soltaba una maldición. Quiso aprovechar el momento que su agarre se había aflojado para huir, pero apenas dio un paso sobre el bulto de ropas, él ya la había agarrado y esta vez la tiraba de espaldas sobre suelo. La suavidad de la alfombra le hacía costillas, pensó absurda, desesperadamente, cuando vio que él le separaba las piernas y se ponía entre ellas y sobre ella, casi aplastándola con su peso.

_No_.

Pero no podía detenerlo.

Tal vez, si gritaba…

No lo haría. _¿Por qué?_

Sintió cómo una mano buscaba desesperadamente su pecho y gimió cuando pellizcó su pezón. Con la otra mano simplemente la tocaba por todas partes, aturdiéndola tan fácilmente que a una parte de su mente de repente se le antojó creer que todo era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

_No_.

Volvió a besarla. Y no hubo diferencia con el primero. Sus labios le exigía sumisión, le exigía a ella misma. Toda, completamente.

_No._

¿Pero por qué ahora los sentía tan suaves, carnosos, y dulces, sobre todo dulces?

Se revolvió en un último intento, bajo él. Luego lo golpeó, lo arañó, lo mordió y no exactamente en ese orden. Pero cualquier penoso intento él simplemente los reducía a nada y la volvía a someter.

―¿Por qué? ―soltó en un gritillo, cuando un dedo masajeó en círculos la entrada de su vagina.

―Estás mojada ―murmuró él a cambio, cerca de su oído.

Y entonces pasó.

Tuvo una visión fugaz del pene emergiendo entre la abertura de sus pantalones antes de frotarse contra su vulva y, al instante, enterrarse en ella con una facilidad que la avergonzó.

Era virgen.

Pero eso no pareció desalentarlo. Ni siquiera la miró o se detuvo. Tenía escondido su rostro en su cuello y la besaba ininterrumpidamente, cuando se movió dentro de ella.

Se arqueó contra él ante la fricción. Dolía como el infierno.

―¡Para, para! ―gimió, pegándole.

Sintió cómo su miembro se deslizaba hacia afuera hasta la punta y se enterraba nuevamente en ella, completa y dolorosamente.

Sollozó.

Él se movió otra vez.

Gimió.

Y otra.

Tantas veces, que Kagome en cierto punto no pudo distinguir cuál era el dolor dentro de todo eso. La sensación de necesitar algo la hizo retorcerse no precisamente para que se alejara; le hizo rozar sus pubis, rodearlo con las piernas, seguir rasguñando su espalda bajo la destruida camisa, mordiendo sus labios, gimiendo su nombre las veces necesarias para olvidar hasta el propio y no pensar en nada más.

Comenzó a penetrarla con estocadas más violentas y rápidas. Dentro de su aturdimiento, se dio cuenta que el techo se movía de arriba abajo, arriba abajo, arriba aba…

Algo hizo que se estremeciera, que cerrara los ojos y que sus músculos apretaran vergonzosamente el miembro de Sesshômaru que se clavó en un vehemente movimiento, lo suficientemente profundo como para hacerle creer que se partiría en dos.

Eyaculó dentro de ella y gimió su nombre en un susurro, siempre contra su oído.

¿Cuándo se había quitado la levita?, pensó su ―al parecer eterna― mente aturdida.

Sintió cómo un líquido pegajoso se escurría entremedio de sus genitales. Se sintió sucia. Podrida. El techo se empaña, se dijo penosamente, aunque sabía eran las absurdas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

Por un momento se quedaron quietos, apenas distinguía el movimiento de sus pechos por las respiraciones agitadas.

Las recriminaciones de lo que había hecho saltaron de la nada, y si antes se había sentido sucia, ahora era todo eso y más multiplicado por mil. El hecho de que él aún estaba entre sus piernas no ayudaba en absoluto.

¿Por qué nadie lo había detenido? Quiso gritar con la más pura y sincera desesperación.

―Eras virgen ―dijo entonces él, que se incorporaba sobre ella para mirarla.

Tenía los labios hinchados, varios rasguños por sus pómulos y mejillas. Se veía aun más desastroso con la camisa desabrochada y medio rota. Una apariencia tan ajena para ella que de un momento a otro, los deseos de llorar desaparecieron.

Y que alguien bajara para abofetearla por favor, porque ahora tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Él medio sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, enjugando una lágrima perdida. El toque fue suave, como el de una pluma. Sus ojos se encontraron, y en ese momento, ella lo supo: no podía dejarlo ir.

―¿Qué me hiciste? ―le preguntó, a pesar de que la respuesta no podía importarle menos.

Él casi sonrió al volver a besarla, esta vez más despacio, más gentil.

―Te quiero solo para mí ―le dijo él, con un tono que hasta parecía humilde.

―¿Ya no volverás a irte? ―fue lo único que quiso saber.

¿Remordimiento? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿_Algo_?

Nada.

―Nunca ―susurró él, otra vez contra sus labios.

Y lo que vino después, por alguna razón, no necesitó de preguntas ni respuestas. Aunque eso le debería haberla alarmado, Kagome, por primera vez en sus diecisiete años, sentía que algo en ella estaba completo, a pesar de que nunca había sido consciente de que ese algo le faltaba.

―Pero tienes que volver a la fiesta ―susurró ella, con una voz que le pareció de otra.

―Sí ―murmuró él―, tú también.

Ella asintió.

Pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hacerlo.

.

.

* * *

*********

* * *

Se miraron por primera vez después de cuatro años, cinco meses y tres días.

Él pareció dar un pequeño salto y se enderezó tanto como un humano podía hacerlo apoyado sobre el capó de un auto.

―Hola ―dijo él, arqueando ambas cejas, mientras internamente rogaba que el movimiento y su voz parecieran casuales.

No obstante, si a ella le produjo realmente algo, nada en sus gestos o posturas se lo indició.

―Bonjour ―respondió ella. Su voz sonaba tan débil como siempre.

Pero InuYasha estaba seguro de que ella podría ser todo menos débil.

―¿Cómo va todo?

―Como debe ir.

―Bien ―murmuró más para sí que para ella.

Kykiô lo observó con un nudo en la garganta, pero se obligó a tragarlo.

―¿Buscas a Kagome? ―preguntó entonces. La reacción de InuYasha fue tal cual ella lo había calculado: la más pura e ingenua sorpresa.

Pensó que tal vez le preguntaría que cómo lo sabía. Pero como nunca, al leer sus gestos, sus movimientos, no pudo asegurarlo. Por eso, cuando el sonrió sin ganas y le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, ella comprendió algo que no quería aceptar y que no podía cambiar: el tiempo había hecho mella. No eran los mismos.

Tal vez, si hubieran actuado de otra manera, con otra mentalidad en el momento justo, preciso, hacía cuatro años, ahora todo sería como fue; todo sería como esas genuinas sonrisas y besos sin preguntas ni respuestas.

Apretó fuertemente la correa del bolso que llevaba cruzado en su espalda.

―Entonces te dejo.

―Cuídate.

―Tú también.

Avanzó tan rápido como pudo, y hasta que vio el auto que la esperaba para llevarla a casa, se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Y de odiar (también con tranquilidad) de un modo desmesurado el inclemente olvido.

Porque ya no había dudas: él la había olvidado.

Y no se refería a ella como persona, sino a ese sentimiento genuino, que habían armado con tanto descuido hacía cuatro años.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?

Un montón de cosas.

Que ahora simplemente se esfumaban como humo de un buen café, en una conversación trivial o morían entre millones de palabras no dichas entre un yo y un tú que probablemente ya no se encontrarían.

Ni ahora. Ni en cien años más.

.

.

_I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming  
that everything would be like it was before  
but nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
they disappear as reality is crashing to the **floor**_

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Uf, no quería que saliera tan largo, pero ni modo :/. Al parecer tendré que añadir un capítulo más. El problema es que, es poca cantidad para el desarrollo propicio de los personajes, pero ahí veré. Dudas, preguntas, consultas, son libres de hacerlo ;)

Gracias **XiO y AZUL D CULLEN**, espero, les haya gustado.

Y sobre el capítulo, bien, casi nunca suelo comentarlos, pero para que quede claro y sólo por si las dudas: sí, aquí hay dos historias entremezcladas. Confirmo que son tiempos y lugares diferentes (lo que resulta evidente). Por supuesto, lo comprenderán en el debido momento ;). Creo que el próximo capítulo irá en una o dos semanas más.

Saludos :)


	4. III Le Passé (Parte 1)

**Advertencia**: 1) Síp, hay lemmon. Y no creo que se pueda catalogar precisamente de agradable (o completamente). Si son más o menos sensibles, tápense los ojos y salten a la parte que le sigue. Que te los tapes, te digo :(!

2) Tengo una fijación especial por la palabra puta en este capítulo.

**Nota**: El capítulo se centra en la historia anexa de esta historia (lo cual ha sonada raro. vale. lo pillo). Así que no, no me he vuelto loca ni he cambiado el argumento de la historia

**(*) El pasado**

* * *

**Le Passé ***

**III**

.

.

.

.

.

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**1875**

―No quiero.

―No estás en posición de negarte. Ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo.

―Por supuesto que puedes. Eres mi tutor. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

_Lo que quieras._

La frase pareció quedar suspendida entre sus miradas. Tirante. Incómoda.

Ella suspiró levemente y miró hacia otra parte.

―No quiero. No lo podré soportar.

Sesshômaru continuó mirándola impasible hasta que algo sin nombre hizo clic en su interior, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y la máscara de indiferencia que se había estado obligando a llevar, se rompió sin preámbulos. Sintió que un enorme peso lo aplastaba.

―Yo tampoco lo soportaré. Lo sabes ―murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Kagome se volvió repentinamente a él. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre el enorme escritorio y sus manos juntas, a la altura de su cara. Se veía perdido. Como un niño. Completamente indefenso.

Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente, al punto de comprimirle todo el pecho y casi dejarla sin aliento.

_Lo quería._

Y el simple hecho de saberlo le dolía.

Dolía.

Seguía doliendo y doliendo.

Parpadeó para frenar las molestas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

―Entonces sólo diles que esperaré una temporada más. No es raro que me presente en sociedad con dieciocho ―susurró con la voz como quebrada.

Al instante de percibir su voz irregular, él levantó la vista para mirarla. Ella lo evadió otra vez y agarró su vestido verde por ambos costados, rogando porque eso ayudara a no romperse en ese preciso momento; sabiendo que él podía ver tan fácilmente a través de ella, sabiendo que ante cualquier estúpida palabra que él pronunciara la desarmaría y la dejaría como una muñeca de trapo.

―No puedo hacer eso. Lo sabes ―oyó que decía suavemente él. Ella se mordió el labio inferior porque sabía que no podría decir algo coherente en ese momento―. Kagome ―murmuró él con su voz suave.

―Vete a la mierda ―logró mascullar con rabia y le dio la espalda para poder salir del estudio lo más rápido que sus pies y el molesto vestido le permitían.

Iba llegando a la puerta cuando comprendió lo absurdo de su movimiento.

_Estúpida._

Porque cuando estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta entreabierta, él ya estaba atrás suyo, cerrando de un golpe y apresándola con su cuerpo contra la fina madera de nogal.

―No huyas de mí ―escuchó que decía. Su voz sonaba amortiguaba contra su coronilla.

―No estoy huyendo ―susurró ella apoyando su frente contra la puerta―. Es solo que no soporto cuando me tiras a un lado.

―No lo estoy haciendo ―dijo él con un tono que a Kagome se le antojó peligrosamente serio.

―¿Has contado las veces que hemos dicho no durante esta estúpida conversación? ―rió ella sin humor y se quedó en silencio.

―Kagome.

―Sesshômaru ―respondió ella, imitando su tono grave.

―Qué te pasa.

Ahí estaba otra vez. A pesar de que ya llevaban un poco más de un año con esa tórrida relación, todavía la enervaba cuando le preguntaba sin preguntas. Siempre demandando. Siempre exigiendo.

¿Por qué, quiso saber, de todos los hombre existentes en el mundo ella tenía que haberse fijado justamente en ese, uno completamente inapropiado e inaccesible para ella en un millón de sentidos?

Y ahí otra vez el deseo irrefrenable de llorar.

―Estoy cansada de esto ―murmuró por fin, después de tragarse el sollozo―. Cada vez que estoy contigo siento que me degrado como ser humano. O como lo que sea. Dios ―sus palabras murieron suavemente, como si estuvieran cansadas.

Como la misma Kagome.

Un minuto.

Tal vez dos de silencio. No podía estar segura.

―Si me presentas en sociedad, juro que esto se acaba ―dijo, con fuerzas de una renovada decisión.

Sintió que él se tensaba detrás de ella.

―Por qué debería ser así ―murmuró con su odioso tono de no-pregunta. Ella se obligó a responder.

―Tú sabes por qué.

Un manotazo contra la puerta le hizo dar un salto. Sin aliento, giró el rostro para ver el brazo de Sesshômaru casi rozando su rostro. Siguió el camino de la tela negra hasta que esta se perdió abruptamente para dar paso a la desnuda muñeca y mano de él, apoyada rígidamente contra la madera.

―¡Responde!

Primera vez.

Sí, pensó ella, era la primera vez que sentía miedo de él. Era tan palpable la furia en su tono, que Kagome juró que podía tocarla en ese preciso momento.

Pero no, se dijo, no se iba a intimidar. Se supone que las decisiones se mantienen, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad que sí?

Por favor, alguien. Por favor. _Algo_.

E irremediablemente sollozó.

Ya había caído. Así era siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza con rabia cuando él volvió a amonestarla, esta vez menos severo.

El maldijo por lo bajo.

―Responde de una vez, maldita mocosa ―masculló. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta. Ni una sola palabra. Ningún otro movimiento.

Una mezcla de ira y otras sensaciones más que no quiso reconocer, comenzaron a hacerle un nudo en el estómago. ¿Lo dejaría de verdad? El simple pensamiento lo había aterrado. Y a él, duque de Devauchelle, nada jamás le asustaba.

Hasta ahora.

El pensamiento renovó la ira, estremeciéndolo de la cabeza a los pies.

―No te atrevas ―dijo entre dientes, apenas conteniéndose las ganas de volver a aporrear la puerta.

―Pruébame ―soltó ella con el mismo tono de aquella vez.

_"Qué estaban haciendo exactamente"._

_ "Te lo dejo a la imaginación" dijo lo más altanera que pudo y se soltó del agarre._

Cegado, completamente fuera de sí, la aprisionó con violencia contra la puerta. Sintió cómo jadeaba y se resistía a él, tratando de alejarlo. Pero él fue implacable. Con una mano la rodeó por la cintura para inmovilizarla y con la otra le subió ferozmente el vestido y enaguas por doquier, hasta que tuvo la vista perfecta de su trasero bajo la ropa interior.

―Para ―dijo ella, cuando la misma mano comenzó a bajar hacia la raja de sus calzones―. ¡No! ―jadeó. Él le había introducido sin miramientos el dedo medio en su vagina. Comenzó a moverlo en círculos, dilatándola para él, siempre para él.

Una oleada de puro asco hacia ella y nadie más, le hizo querer vomitar cuando sintió que comenzaba a empaparse. Ya no estaba luchando, como siempre. Ella ya no luchaba contra él. Simplemente no podía.

En un brusco movimiento, le metió un segundo dedo en toda su longitud. Chillo y golpeó su frente contra la puerta una vez más. ¿El dolor podría sobrepasar el placer? ¿Por qué, por qué no con ella?

Sin dejar de bombear con sus dedos, él acercó su rostro a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, partiendo desde el nacimiento de su hombro hasta detrás de su oreja. Escuchó cómo ahogaba un gemido. Y él tembló. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella.

Mordisqueó su lobulillo.

Ella jadeó.

―¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ―soltó con un nuevo jadeo al sentir que sus dedos abandonaban el húmedo canal.

Él no respondió. Pero a cambio la agarró por las caderas y la jaló hacia su rígida erección.

¿Cuál era el mensaje de todo esto? Quiso saber desesperadamente Kagome. ¿Era un especie de: eres-una-puta-por-eso-me-pones-así o era alguna otra cosa, algo más que el puro acto de copular y ya está?

Le resultó total y absolutamente patético razonar así cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años, eh. Que el mundo estaba al revés. Seguro.

Rindiéndose (porque ya las opciones estaban agotadas), cerró los ojos y se relajó contra él. El problema era que lo quería, de manera más increíblemente posible; el (otro) problema (fundamental) era que, de cualquier otra forma en esa vida, jamás podrían haber estado juntos.

Esto tiene que ser un error, pensó, aunque eso no evitó que temblara de anticipación cuando el miembro del hombre, por fin liberado de la bragueta y ropa interior, se frotó deliberadamente contra su vulva.

―Dios ―gimió. ¿Por qué era tan fácil rendirse a eso? ¿A la simple sensación de su miembro caliente y duro?

¿Es que no estamos para cosas mejores que estas? Pensó desesperadamente, porque a pesar de todo el placer, la culpa continuó más latente que nunca.

―Apoya las manos en la puerta ―le murmuró con voz más ronca de lo normal. Ella obedeció como una marioneta―. Sí, bien ―susurró. Frotando por última vez su glande contra el tieso clítoris, lo dirigió hasta la abertura, más que preparada. Para él. Sólo para él.

De una solo empujé, la penetró violentamente. La bolsa de sus testículos golpeó fuertemente contra su clítoris y ella tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar.

―Responde ―le susurró contra el oído antes de sacar su miembro y volver a enterrarlo en ella con ferocidad.

¿A qué pregunta? Pensó aturdida Kagome. La penetró tres veces más, despiadado.

―Responde ―masculló esta vez. Mordió tentadoramente su lóbulo―. Kagome.

Más embestidas y ella seguía igual, incapaz de siquiera formar las sílabas con sus labios. Sólo pequeños jadeos. Sólo ellos, jugando a ser amantes de una manera burda. Sucia.

Y entonces, tras una embiste particularmente fuerte, sintió cómo sus ojos se habrían por el puro espanto cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Una parte de su mente le dijo que hiciera presión contra ésta, que la cerrara de un solo empuje. Pero la otra, la que estaba harta de todo, de ella misma, del mundo, fue más fuerte. Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, vio a sus flácidas manos sobre la puerta, que continuaba abriéndose.

―Su excelencia…

Reconoció la voz de Marie, su doncella. Y aun así no pudo moverse.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué iban a decir todos? ¿El gran duque de Devauchelle follaba a la querida hija de su fallecida hermana? ¿El gran duque cayó en lo más bajo de la estirpe? ¿El gran duque…?

¿Y ella?

¿Quién iba a preguntar por ella?

Porque sin duda, cuando todos se enteraran, ella sería lapidada, repudiada de la sociedad y nadie más hablaría de ella, a no ser que sólo fuera para contar una gran "historia" en las pequeñas tertulias de las hipócritas damas de la socialité.

Al menos, se dijo, ya no tendré que hacer el ridículo debut en sociedad.

Ni tendría que buscar…

Por segunda vez en ese día ella vio el implacable brazo cubierto por la fina tela negra pasar muy cerca de su rostro, todo para alcanzar la puerta y devolverla a su lugar de un solo y violento golpe.

―¡Estoy ocupado! ―prácticamente rugió él y al mismo tiempo embistió tan brutalmente dentro de Kagome, a quien, si la mano desocupada de él no le hubiera tapado la boca, simplemente hubiera gritado de tal manera que toda la mansión lo habría escuchado.

―Perdone su excelencia ―se escuchaba la temblorosa voz de la mujer―, pero es su excelencia, la duquesa. Dice que lo necesita con urgencia para programar detalles acerca de la presentación de lady Kagome y…

―Estoy. Ocupado ―masculló nuevamente él. Esta vez no embistió una, tres rápidas veces dentro de Kagome. Ella lloriqueó contra su mano.

―Lo siento, su…

―¡Que te largues!

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Y a Kagome no pudo importarle menos. El siguió embistiéndola, como si no le importara nada más que penetrarla; como si el mundo no existiese.

Y no fue suave. La obligó a abrirse más para él; se enterró en ella hasta que sus dedos apenas rozaron el piso; le hizo levantar una pierna para que lo tomara más, siempre más, y volvió a clavarse en ella con renovada fuerza, como si todo el acto solo fuera eso. Nada más. Nada menos.

Se sintió miserable.

Y sintió las lágrimas correr. Nadie las detuvo por ella. Porque de hecho, ni ella misma podía detener a su propio cuerpo que apretaba, devoraba con glotonería todo lo que él le daba y obligaba a tomar.

Hasta que pasó.

La exquisita convulsión que la sacudía de pies a cabeza, que hacía a sus músculos apretar a Sesshômaru, a exprimirlo al punto de catalogar el acto de la manera más burda.

_Mon dieu._

¿Alguien?

¿Alguien?

Gimió con fuerza, tratando desesperadamente de poder ver más allá de las molestas lágrimas; más allá del grotesco placer que se empeñaba en concentrarse entre sus piernas.

_¿Alguien?_

_¿Alguien?_

El se movió por otro interminable rato.

¿Alguien?

¿Algo?

_¿Por favor?_

Pero nadie iba a venir.

Porque, en el fondo, ella tampoco quería ser rescatada.

La penetró profundamente por última vez. Ahogó su ronco grito en la nuca de Kagome y entonces se corrió una y otra vez. Ella sintió su matriz contraerse más al recibir el espeso y caliente líquido, que rápidamente empezó a escurrirse entre su muslos.

Aún temblando y sin salir de ella, bajó su pierna con una suavidad que momentos antes parecía perdida y la sostuvo por las caderas para que encontrara el equilibrio.

―Bruto ―susurró ella, cuando destapó su boca. Descansó su frente contra la puerta que por enésima vez en ese día había sido su apoyo. Vacío, sin vida, pero un apoyo.

―Lo siento ―le oyó decir. Su voz se escuchaba irregular, parecía que aún no lograba encontrar el aire perdido.

Tal era el desastre, que Kagome apenas notó que era la primera vez que le escuchaba pedir disculpas. Inconscientemente llevó una mano hacia su vientre. Si quedaba embarazada, sería la gota que rebasaría el vaso, eh.

De pura histeria quiso largarse a reír.

Tanto cuidado que habían tenido todo ese tiempo, usando diafragmas, el caucho y en última instancia, el coitus interrumptus. Tanto, para al final echar todo por la borda en un acto prácticamente de puro salvajismo.

El mundo, definitivamente estaba al revés.

Y entonces, por fin, dio rienda suelta a todo el llanto que había estado aguantando por todo ese tiempo.

* * *

*********

* * *

―¿Has visto a Kagome? Le dije a Marie que la fuera a buscar, pero no la pudo encontrar ―dijo Rin con una sonrisa de preocupación en sus labios. Se veía simplemente radiante embutida en su vestido de mañana.

Sesshômaru armó el mejor rictus que pudo y la instó a tomar asiento en los mullidos y dorados sillones del saloncito. Vagamente notó que en la pequeña mesita del frente, estaba una libreta llena de anotaciones. Frunció el ceño cuando leyó el nombre de Kagome en una esquina de la hoja.

"Posibles pretendientes para…"

La sola idea le dio nauseas.

―¿Sesshômaru? ―preguntó Rin, mirándolo extrañada.

Él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

―La acabo de ver. Me dijo que no se sentía bien ―respondió lo más estoicamente que pudo.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación.

―¿Estará enferma? Ayer me pareció que se encontraba en excelente estado.

A mí también, pensó él para su interior. El día anterior la había follado en el invernadero. Y cuando estuvieron cansados y sudados, él le había explicado lo de su presentación en sociedad.

Ella lo había abofeteado.

―Se le pasará ―murmuró con lo que pensó, era el tono más de despreocupado que tenía. Pero Rin mantuvo su expresión preocupada.

―Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar desde hace tiempo, _mon chère_.

Fue imperceptible para ella, pero Sesshômaru puso en tensión cada músculo de su cuerpo.

―Kagome, ella… ―dudó y lo miró con indecisión―. Creo que se está viendo con alguien.

―Por qué lo dices ―murmuró él, borrando todo rastro de sorpresa en su rostro.

Rin rió nerviosamente y masajeó las sienes.

―Es que me parece que actúa de la misma forma que cuando te conocí.

―Y eso es…

―Esa misma expresión de ensueño que tenía yo las primeras veces que hicimos el amor ―se sonrojó visiblemente, mientras desviaba la vista hacia su vestido y eliminaba una pelusa inexistente―. Aunque es una corazonada, por supuesto; es muy probable que esté equivocada, ella es demasiado tranquila para ese tipo de cosas ―sacudió una mano en el aire, como restándole importancia.

Pero inevitablemente, Sesshômaru sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho.

―¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sospechas? ―preguntó él.

―Hace más o menos un mes. Tal vez un poco antes, no puedo estar del todo segura ―suspiró ella al fin. Volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió alegremente―. Pero ya no nos preocupemos por eso, mis corazonadas siempre están erradas.

―Ya ―murmuró.

Y lo que vino después fue una animada conversación acerca de los arreglos para la presentación en sociedad de Kagome. Sería el día (siete) del próximo mes, cuando la temporada apenas comenzara. Después de eso, continuó con una descripción larguísima sobre la decoración, la comida, los músicos, los invitados y el presupuesto, entre otros detalles.

―Por supuesto, sería divino que encontrara marido en su primera temporada ―dijo Rin, leyendo una página llena de nombres que él no pudo escuchar.

¿Casada?

Por supuesto, para eso iba todo aquello.

Pero nadie podría tenerla alguna vez. Nadie excepto él.

Y sin saber por qué, más que a certezas, aquellas palabras le supieron a preguntas. Enormes preguntas.

Sin respuestas.

* * *

*****

* * *

―Pensé que estarías descansando.

―Pensaste mal.

―Kagome… ―murmuró él, pero no continuó. No pudo.

Ya eran un poco más de las once de la noche, y Sesshômaru pasaba a vigilar que todo estuviera bien con su hijo, cuando la vio con su bata de lino, ahí, apoyada sobre la cuna, observando al pequeño dormir.

La vista le había dolido. Y sabía por qué. ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo con Kagome? Pensó un resquicio ciertamente estúpido de su mente. Porque aquella mañana sin duda había sido descuidado de manera imperdonable. Y entonces se había acercado a ella, adorando su silueta y la fina figura envuelta en la suave tela. Luego había hablado y ella le había replicado de una forma indescriptiblemente cortante.

―Cómo estás ―trató esta vez.

―Apenas puedo caminar. ¿Queda tu virilidad conforme con eso? ―murmuró con tono neutro, acariciando la suave frente del pequeñito.

Sesshômaru apretó la mandíbula. Sólo él sabía que no había querido hacerle daño, pero había estado completamente fuera de sí.

_Mon dieu_, ya no era un adolescente revolucionado por las hormonas. Ya debería poder controlarlo a sus treinta y cinco años. Pero con ella nunca podía. Porque, a pesar de casi ser una niña, ella se había vuelto mujer en muchos otros sentidos. Más de lo que él habría querido admitir.

Eres un enfermo.

Debía serlo. Después de todo…

Interrumpió el molesto pensamiento y se concentró en Kagome.

―Rin ya tiene todos los preparativos listos. Será el próximos mes, cuando haya recién comenzado la temporada.

Él sólo vio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

¿No vas a pelear ahora? Preguntó amargamente él, sin ser capaz de hacerlo en voz alta.

―¿Por qué nos haces esto? ―susurró ella, todavía sin voltearse a verlo.

¿Habría una respuesta real para esa pregunta? Quiso saber él.

―No puedo evitarlo. Si nada hubiera pasado, esto es lo que haríamos de todos modos.

Ella apretó el agarre de sus manos en la cuna del niño. Era hermoso, tenía el cabello negro de su madre y la piel nívea de su padre. Se mordió el labio inferior.

―Pero pasó ―susurró con voz débil.

Silencio.

El niño se revolvió inquieto, destapándose. Ella sonrió con pesar y lo arropó otra vez. Acarició su barriguita. ¿Cómo sería cuando creciera? ¿Qué cosas le gustarían, qué odiaría?

―Kagome ―habló él con firmeza―. Ya está todo listo. No puedes echar pie atrás.

―Nunca he dado un pie adelante. Y no sé por qué tú lo has dado por sentado. ¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez preguntármelo? Ah, espera. Estabas demasiado preocupado en follarme que apuesto lo que quieras a que pensaste en cualquier cosa menos en consultarme ―dijo, cortante.

Y en efecto, algo se cortó entre ellos.

De un momento a otro Sesshômaru la había tomado entre sus brazos y la abrazaba con fuerza que le hizo perder el aliento.

Y ella…

Bueno, ella lo único que supo hacer fue esconder su rostro en el pecho de él. Quería esconderse ahí, por siempre. Con él, sólo con él.

Le acarició la espalda. Casi igual de suave que a su hijo después de comer.

―Te prohíbo que hables así de nosotros ―murmuró él, besando su coronilla―. Te lo prohíbo ―repitió y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Ella se dejó envolver por el aroma a limón que siempre lo impregnaba.

―¿Y no es eso lo que estás haciendo? ―preguntó sollozando. Su voz era amortiguada por las ropas de él―. ¿Qué si aparece un hombre con el cual quiera casarme? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros si llego a aceptar una proposición? ¿Me lo impedirás acaso?

Sintió que le clavaba los dedos en los hombros y la separaba de él.

_No._

Se miraron. Y ella tuvo que hiper extender el cuello para observarlo en su metro noventa. Tenía el rostro a contraluz, y a ella le dio la impresión de que su expresión era siniestra ahí donde las sombras hacían contornos; sus ojos se volvieron de un color cobre espeso, con chispitas brillando alrededor de su iris que le concedían pequeños rastros de pura e irremediable rabia.

―Me dijiste que no te ibas a ir ―susurró ella con la voz entrecortada al ver que era incapaz de descifrar por completo esa mirada.

Y, por toda respuesta, la levantó por la cintura, hasta que sus rostros por fin estuvieron de frente.

―Y también dije que nunca lo haría ―le dijo muy despacio. Su aliento chocó contra sus labios, que temblaron.

Un nuevo sollozo.

―¿Y por qué me estás regalando así sin más? ―le preguntó intentando contener el llanto.

Él pestañeó repetidamente, como si le hubiera golpeado. Sus rasgos se endurecieron y a ella le pareció incluso que estaba sufriendo. Pero en vez de responder, que era lo único que Kagome quería, él simplemente rompió la última distancia entre ellos y atrapó sus labios con los propios.

Aquella mañana ni siquiera la había besado.

Ella le rodeó por el cuello y lo acercó más, más, más. Porque ya era lo único que podía hacer.

¿Qué más daba si se casaba o no? ¿Qué más daba si la estaba regalando o no? Porque ella sabía que de todos modos, tomara el camino que tomara, parecía que siempre volvería a estar con él.

Su lengua la invadió, inflexible, junto con sus labios que no se cansaban de chupar y morder, para de nuevo encontrar sus lenguas, en un baile que los dos eran inconsciente de estar bailando.

En una tragedia que los dos eran inconscientes de estar tocando.

* * *

*********

* * *

―¡Te ves preciosa! ―exclamó Rin juntando las manos y mirándola con la misma ensoñación de una adolescente.

Bueno, no es que fuera un vejestorio. Rin sólo le ganaba por unos cinco años, aunque sin duda, Kagome era quien le ganaba en porte, que no era precisamente mucho. Lo que pasaba era que Rin era demasiado pequeña, apenas de un metro cuarenta y ocho. Completamente frágil, hermosa y adorable.

Sobre todo adorable.

Porque había sido lo más parecido a una madre que Kagome hubiera tenido.

_"¿Sabes que es lo peor?" murmuró Kagome contra el pecho desnudo de Sesshômaru. No esperó ninguna posible respuesta. "Que ella es una de las personas más buenas que he conocido nunca. Soy una mierda, ¿a que sí?"_

Él no había pronunciado palabra mientras la aplastaba una y otra vez contra el colchón. El canapé había crujido bajo su peso y ella misma se tuvo que tapar la boca para que los gritos no despertaran a nadie.

Armando su mejor sonrisa, asintió.

―Todo gracias a ti.

Rin sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

―Tienes un porte magnífico. Te verías preciosa con cualquier andrajo.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y le acarició juguetonamente la cabeza, cuidando de no desarmar el elaborado peinado.

―Apenas son diez centímetros más, boba duquesa. El problema es que todo el mundo es más grande que tú.

Kagome rió con fuerza ante el puchero terrible de Rin.

―¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que es andar arreglando cada vestido que me regalan? ―preguntó con un tono dramático―. Ni hablar de cuando escuché ese apodo de la _petite_ duquesa, eh. Bien, sé que Sesshômaru es enorme, pero no lo pue…

Rin siguió hablando. Lo supo porque por alguna extraña razón se fijó en sus labios, que se seguían moviendo. Era inevitable, se dijo. Tan solo con nombrarlo era suficiente para que su homeostasis se fuera al carajo y que una tonelada de pensamientos la carcomieran por dentro.

Observó, compungida, la menuda figura de Rin embutida en un vestido de seda rosado, con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes. A pesar de su mirada segura, de su risa muchas veces madura, Rin era de esas personas que despertaban en otros la necesidad urgente de protegerla. Kagome todavía recordaba la primera vez que la había visto al lado de Sesshômaru. Había pensado que él cumplía su tarea natural de ángel guardián: Alguien imponente, de una altura ridículamente alta, escoltando a la pequeña doncella.

Solo que él no era un ángel.

Y ella no era precisamente una adolescente.

De repente se sintió mareada, enferma. ¿Por qué nadie la había frenado aquella noche de la soirée? ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado que se sentiría la plasta más grande del mundo? Porque así era. Porque definitivamente su mirada no era la de una adolescente sino la de una mujer.

Una que se acostaba con la persona errónea una y otra vez.

Una puta.

Pero lo quiero. De verdad. Lo quiero.

Y aún así, todo eso, ¿lo justificaba?

¿Realmente?

La vista se le empañó y ya no pudo hacer nada más que el contorno borroso de Rin, acercándose hacia ella. Le tocó delicadamente el brazo. Kagome dio un paso atrás cuando sintió el contacto. Se sentía sucia, completamente podrida.

―¿Kagome? ―la voz de Rin estaba cargada de genuina preocupación.

―Rin, pequeñita Rin ―susurró Kagome hecha trizas por dentro.

La aludida jadeó.

―_Mon dieu!_, estás llorando. ―Rin miró a todos lados, en busca de algo parecido a un pañuelo. Bufó cuando su tarea resultó infructuosa y miró otra vez a Kagome, quien seguía en el mismo lugar, con los ojos muy rojos y muy empañados de lágrimas―. Oh, pequeña Kagome, verás que no será tan terrible. Los nervios siempre traicionan, pero… ―se detuvo cuando notó que ella simple y llanamente no la estaba escuchando. Quiso agregar algo más, ya un poco entrando en pánico, cuando sintió que algo enorme pasaba a toda velocidad a su lado.

Y no era novedad, por supuesto, pero a Rin se le antojó que Sesshômaru era un verdadero gigante así visto desde atrás.

La quiere tanto, se maravilló, cuando él abrazó a una nerviosa Kagome. Y por eso ella quería a Kagome: porque ella era una parte de ese Sesshômaru que todos creían apático y frío.

―Qué pasa aquí ―oyó que decía. Por alguna razón le pareció que sonaba más tenso de lo normal.

―Está nerviosa por el baile, _mon cher_. Recuerda que para una dama ser presentada en sociedad marca una etapa importante de la vida ―habló con suavidad, como si intentara calmarlo.

Aún de espaldas, ella le vio asentir con brusquedad. Le pareció que apretaba con más fuerza a su sobrina.

―Termina con las preparaciones entonces, yo me ocuparé de calmarla.

Rin suprimió un suspiro de alivio.

―No te preocupes, haré que todo funcione ―dijo animada y se dispuso a salir del vestidor.

―De alguna forma, siempre haces que funcione ―le pareció escuchar que decía él, pero no estaba demasiado segura.

Tal vez quiso preguntarlo de manera inconsciente, y por eso quizás, cuando iba saliendo y giró levemente la cabeza, le pareció notar en un vistazo que él se inclinaba de manera excesiva sobre Kagome y que ella tenía las manos sobre el cabello de Sesshômaru.

Incluso le pareció que se estaban besando.

Cerró la puerta y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Parecía que los nervios también la estaban afectando.

* * *

*********

* * *

Vomitó lo que le pareció una eternidad. Temblaba de pies a cabeza sobre el lavatorio, mirando enajenada toda esa bilis que había salido de su boca. Sesshômaru le alcanzó un vaso lleno de agua.

La poco ortodoxa vista de su vómito desapareció no bien se hubo enjuagado y una toalla húmeda untó sus labios.

Por alguna razón pensó que había sido muy oportuno tener un lavatorio en ese mismo momento y lugar. Era como si cada acto hubiera estado premeditado.

―¿Mejor? ―murmuró él, escurriendo otra vez la toallita con agua y pasándola por toda su cara.

Ella asintió y con toda la delicadeza que se esforzó por mostrar, se alejó de él y se sentó sobre una silla cercana. De un momento a otro él estaba mirándola seriamente arrodillado a sus pies.

―Dime por qué estabas llorando ―susurró mientras tomaba sus pequeñas y frías manos entre las de él y las frotaba. Ella se tensó visiblemente―. Kagome ―dijo esta vez un poco más sombrío.

Ella pensó en varias maneras de responder a esa pregunta. De hecho, las respuestas se le atoraban en la garganta, hurgando por salir de una vez. Pero no podía. Los ojos otra vez se le llenaron de lágrimas ante la vista impasible de Sesshômaru, que en esos momentos formaba un rictus.

―He decidido algo ―dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la fluidez con que soltó las palabras. Él continuó mirándola, instándola a seguir―. Si me caso, no continuaré con esto.

Algo; sí, algo se removió en su mirada ámbar. Parecía más brillosa, más sensible.

_¿Cómo podré vivir sin esos ojitos? _

―Repite lo que acabas de decir ―masculló él, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella se lo repitió con una tranquilidad francamente abrumadora.

Él la soltó como si lo quemara, se puso rápidamente en pie y le dio la espalda, que bajo su chaqueta negra, se veía más ancha que de costumbre.

Ella sintió cómo un dolor punzante le atravesaba el pecho. ¿Así se sentiría morir? Se preguntó y de inmediato descartó la idea. Era absurdo.

Él se movió hacia la puerta.

―Como quieras ―pronunció suavemente desde allí. Puso el cerrojo―. Pero antes de que eso pase nos quedan muchas oportunidades para follar, que es lo único que te importa ―su voz seguía sin alterarse y ella supo que lo había herido.

_Te prohíbo que hables así de nosotros,_ le había dicho aquella vez. Estuvo tentada a restregárselo en cara pero se arrepintió a último minuto. Mejor así, ¿verdad? Y puesto que la estaba rebajando al nivel de la puta que se sentía, ella se levantó de la silla y mirándolo todo el tiempo, se recostó sobre el sillón más largo del vestidor, se subió la frondosa falda del vestido, las enaguas y camisa. Y apenas se había abierto de piernas, él ya la había penetrado.

Sólo esperaba que el vestido no se arrugara demasiado. En una hora comenzaría el baile.

* * *

**********

* * *

La presentación en sociedad de Kagome sería recordada por muchas temporadas más como una de las más perfectas y memorables. Por alguna razón, todo anduvo como debía andar, la petite Duquesa resultó ser de lo más eficiente en su labor de anfitriona así que tanto el menú como la música, y la velada en general fue ovacionada de manera incluso exagerada, sobre todo cuando después de dar noticias un par de noticias que todo el mundo describió de "maravillosas". Todos, menos Kagome.

Basura, todos ellos, pensó Kagome mientras bailaba con un conde-de-algo y fingía una sonrisa especialmente abierta. Luego vino otro, y después…

Ella jadeó ante el imprudente agarre en su cintura al ingresar al baile correspondiente.

―Estás tensa ―rió InuYasha antes la vista pasmada de Kagome.

―Y tú borracho ―masculló ella y le obligó a que diera el giro que tocaba.

Él contuvo la risa y le obedeció mansamente.

InuYasha había sido una de sus peores pesadillas de niña. Era el hijo de un marqués, que tenía una de sus propiedades colindantes a la que se había criado Kagome. Era un chiquillo, la verdad sea dicha, terrible. Siempre la había molestado e incluso una vez, mientras estaba de visita en su casa y "jugaban" le había tirado tan fuertemente el pelo que cuando gritó sintió que las cuerdas vocales definitivamente se le cortarían. Sonrió con pesar. Así había sido en un principio, pero cuando le habían mandado a estudiar a Eton, ella le extrañaba de manera visceral. Y entonces, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Las visitas de vacaciones se habían convertido en rituales, ocasiones especialmente reservadas para ponerse al día, reír y comer.

―Te hice sonreír ―murmuró InuYasha cerca de su oído.

―He estado sonriendo toda esta noche, ¿no lo has notado? ―dijo ella irónicamente, golpeándole el hombro cuando casi la pisa.

Él soltó una risita.

―Pero lo hiciste de verdad. Para mí. ―Se habían detenido en una esquina del salón. Kagome lo tomó por el brazo y aprovechó la cantidad abrumadora de personas para escabullirse hacia el jardín.

Caminaron al paso más rápido que le permitían los aletargados pies de InuYasha y finalmente se sentaron en la primera banca que encontraron. Estaba entre dos naranjos y al frente una épica fuente con angelitos desnudos.

―Te ves tan rota ―soltó de pronto InuYasha, mirándola bastante sobrio y serio. A ella por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza de que estaba fingiendo.

―Siempre lo he estado, qué va ―dijo ella y le acarició fugazmente la mandíbula.

Él debería haber sido, se dijo Kagome cuando lo miró directamente a sus ojos color ámbar. Por primera vez le pareció que eran casi idénticos a los de Sesshômaru.

―Pero ahora pareces hecha polvo. ¿Qué te pasó? Hace un mes lucías al menos como un ser vivo ―dijo él en un susurro.

Ella desvió la mirada y se concentró en la pileta. Un angelito rechoncho estaba apoyado en un pie al medio y desde una vasija que reposaba sobre su diminuto hombro, caía libremente el agua. El otro ángel estaba sentado en el borde, como si estuviera mirando su reflejo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

―Hace un mes no asistía a eventos de esta magnitud, te recuerdo.

―Deja de evadirme y responde de una puta vez.

El tono autoritario la desconcertó tanto que tuvo que mirarlo para estar segura de que era él quien estaba hablando. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que perdía el aliento. ¿Quién es? La pregunta atontó su mente. Porque, ¿desde cuándo InuYasha parecía ser un hombre hecho y derecho?

―Yo…eh… no… ―balbuceó ella sin poder evitarlo. Él endureció la mirada.

―No quiero que sigas viviendo aquí.

De nuevo le pareció que el mundo estaba girando al revés. Nunca había escuchado a InuYasha hablar con tal decisión.

―Mi estimado, creo que tu borrachera está alterando seriamente tu sentido…

La cosa fue así: en un momento estaba intentando hacer una broma, y al siguiente tenía pegado los labios de InuYasha sobre los suyos. El acto fue tan repentino que no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo.

Él murmuraba algo que ella no alcanzó a comprender y luego la volvía a besar. Hasta que ella misma cerró los ojos y respondió.

Porque ahí estaban otras respuestas. En el fondo sabía que él siempre la había querido; que luego la había deseado cuando comprendió qué significado tenía esa palabra y que aquella vez que había caído sobre ella y la había besado, no fue realmente un accidente.

Comprendió, con una aterradora certeza, que ese era el orden natural que debería haber seguido. Que Sesshômaru era un terrible, enorme error, que…

Sintió que él se tensaba, separaba sus labios, y la abrazaba contra su pecho.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―demandó él.

Y cuando Sesshômaru respondió una cortante frase, estuvo tentada a largarse a soltar una carcajada.

* * *

*********

* * *

―Lo estabas besando ―murmuró él.

―Sí.

Dieron medio giro y siguieron el compás del vals. Él la apretaba dolorosamente por la cintura.

―No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver.

―No vivo para cumplir tus deseos.

Él respiró pesadamente y la hizo girar con brusquedad.

―Entonces parece ser verdad lo de tu vocación para puta ―masculló él sin mirarla y sólo por eso no vio lo profundo que habían calado sus palabras.

―Tú me iniciaste después de todo.

Ante toda respuesta, la hizo girar nuevamente. Y siguieron bailando la pieza que a ella se le antojó eterna, sobre todo cuando lo único que se le ocurría era largarse a llorar de una buena vez. Y le pareció realmente patético tener ganas de llorar cada vez se presentaba la oportunidad.

Por dios, nunca había sido específicamente feliz, pero definitivamente había tenido mejores tiempos. Definitivamente.

Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando la música se cortó. Todo quedó en un repentino silencio, y entonces, el sonido de un cubierto golpeando una superficie de vidrio, quizás una copa, los dirigió a todos hacia la plataforma en la que los músicos estaban tocando.

Ella pensó en escabullirse, pero como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Sesshômaru la obligó a tomarse de su brazo y avanzar.

Para su sorpresa, embutida en su tierno rosado, Rin se encontraba parada sobre el escenario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Primero que todo ―comenzó a decir cuando el murmullo se hubo acabo― quiero agradecerles por esta magnífica velada y por recibir a mi querida sobrina tan cálidamente. ―Un mar de palabras condescendientes se elevó de la multitud, que se calló Cuando Rin hizo un gesto―. Pero sobre todo quiero que este día sea memorable. ―Entonces miró directamente a Sesshômaru y volvió a sonreír.

El corazón de Kagome sin motivo aparente comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Algo iba a cambiar. Algo, aquella misma noche, iba a cambiarlo todo. Quiso poner pausa o por último, retroceder, pero cuando Rin continuó hablando supo lo estúpida que estaba siendo.

―Les cuento que en seis meses más…

El mundo podría haberse detenido y Kagome no lo habría notado. Miró a Sesshômaru, completamente pálido, quien le devolvió una mirada de genuino asombro. Ella intentó armar una sonrisa, de verdad que sí.

Pero no pudo.

Le dio un ausente apretón en el brazo, balbuceó "felicidades" y cuando la multitud se acercó para dar las correspondientes mismas felicidades, ella por fin pudo escabullirse del salón junto con un aturdido InuYasha.

Entraron a su cuarto tomados de la mano. Bebieron, hablaron, bebieron y siguieron hablando. Cuando él la miró bajo el atontamiento de la bebida y comenzó a tocarle el muslo, ella rió como una ebria y lo besó con descaro.

Cuando él comenzó a tocarle los pechos, ella los desnudó para él.

―Te he querido siempre. Toda la vida ―murmuró apenas InuYasha, tumbándola desnuda sobre la cama―. Seré suave ―fue lo último que logró decir.

No lo fue. Estaba demasiado borracho para si quiera intentarlo y ella demasiado confundida para detenerlo. Sólo supo que cerró los ojos, le arañó la espalda y gimió una y otra vez. Tal vez ahora sí podía ser la puta que había dicho Sesshômaru.

La presentación en sociedad de Kagome sería recordada por muchas temporadas más como una de las más perfectas y memorables.

La presentación en sociedad de Kagome sería recordada por ella misma simplemente como el preludio, ese completamente dulce, antes de empezar a tocar el verdadero fin. Completamente grotesco y amargo.

_Me gustaría retroceder el tiempo._

No, ya es demasiado tarde. Para todo.

.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story _

* * *

**Continuará**

**Próximo capítulo: Le Passé & Le Présent**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y como probablemente la siguiente actualización será la de más larga espera, haré una notas de autor más larga xD.

**XiO**: Pero, ¿te tapaste los ojos al final? :O! ¿y ahora? Mira que estoy tentada a decir que no lo hiciste. Solo es un presentimiento, claro. Típico y me equivoco, ya ves. Lo otro, la verdad es que el francés de uno de las lenguas que tengo fijas a aprender durante los próximos años. Me encanta. No sé, me parece tan...romántico (?).

**lunans**: Nah, lo de los tiempos fue a propósito. Perfectamente pude haber puesto las fechas (por último), pero quería que se dieran cuenta de que eran dos historias entremezcladas y notaran el cambio abrupto. Aunque puede ser confuso, hace que haya más interacción entre el lector-historia y te obligue a leer otra vez, por si las dudas. No te preocupes, que no me molesta ;). Supongo que nunca me ha gustado hacer cosas tan fáciles de comprender. My bad. Pero ojalá que a pesar de eso puedas seguir disfrutando ;).

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF **: Síp, muy acertada *aplaude* ;). Aunque no diría que específicamente tiene que ver con aquella promesa, va más bien en un enfoque más macro. Te digo así, como quien no quiere la cosa, que hay diferentes formas de concebir la historia (no sólo en esta, quiero decir, la universal).

**lov3Sesshumaru**: Digamos que sí y no. Te recuerdo que la Kagome desvirgada por su tío es la de la historia del pasado. En la actualidad está Sesshômaru, el padrastro de ella. Aunque si lees con más atención, notarás que hay ciertos (muchos) parecidos entre los personajes del pasado/presente, tanto en circunstancia como asuntos físicos. Espero haber aclarado las dudas :).

**AZUL D CULLEN**: Pero me encanta ese lado tan huuuy, malo de Sessho. Es lo que más lo hace atractivo *babeo mode on*. Se agradece el apoyo constante, o sea, el de siempre. Es algo que valoro un montón en mis lectores :D! (aunque espero que no me odies por el tiempo que tomará la siguiente actualización *se esconde en un rincón*)

**Karina Natsumi**: Linda!

**Inuyany**: Bueno, creo que lo del hijo con otra ha quedado claro después de leer este capítulo (creo nomás xD). Así que nah, no andas tan perdida. Como siempre, puede ser peor.

Y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Realmente me pone feliz saber que alguien lo está disfrutando. Ojalá pueda seguir estando al nivel de lo que quieren :D. Besitos!

*suspira* ¿Sabían que este es una de mis historias (bueno, solo de fics) más depresivos que he escrito? Es notable lo poco interesada por las-cosas-felices que soy xD.

En cuanto al capítulo, me da la impresión de que he aclarado algunos puntos y revuelto otros, que no tardarán en resolverse. Pero si siguen teniendo dudas/teorías/profundoshoyosexistenciales, son libres de decirlo (o escribirlo, en su defecto).

Así que ya quedarían tres capítulos para terminar la historia. Lo que más me preocupa es el desarrollo, como lo dije anteriormente, pero de la historia principal (que es lo que nos convoca hoy... ¿o no? x3). Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay ciertas partes de este capítulo que estuvieron narradas vagamente, y otras escenas que simplemente fueron implícitas. Básicamente lo hice porque no consideré necesario desarrollarlo más profundamente, después de todo, es necesario que comprendan lo que pasó para comprender/suponer lo que pasará. Ya es bastante con haber dedicado un capi entero. Aunque mi poder de síntesis es terrible de todos modos.

Ojalá les guste. De veras.

**Saludos!**


	5. IV Le Passé (Parte 2)

**IV. Le Passé (parte 2)**

_The affairs of this world  
Are pregnant with contradiction._

**Ambivalentia - Nagi Yagani **

Los ojos rojos. Profundas ojeras. Una piel espantosamente pálida.

―Mi lady, ¿se siente bien?

_Fatal querida, ¿no lo notas?_

―Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

_Porque no parece realmente viva._

―Disculpe mi impertinencia.

―Descuida.

Marie continuó con su tarea de peinarla en el más absoluto mutismo y Kagome lo agradeció para sus adentros. Normalmente Marie era de esas personas que no conocía la palabra silencio.

―¿Está bien así? ―le preguntó un buen rato después, indicando una pequeña horquilla con una perla incrustada en su cabello.

Kagome asintió como ausente.

Marie intentó sonreír.

Kagome ni siquiera trató.

Marie desdibujó la sonrisa.

Kagome, entonces, se dio cuenta.

Marie encontró sus ojos en el espejo.

Y Kagome sólo fue capaz de suspirar.

―¿Qué es lo que sabes? ―le preguntó a la mucama, jugueteando sobre la mesilla del tocador con su dedo.

Marie abrió aún más los ojos.

―¿De qué habla mi lady?

Pésima, pésima actriz, se dijo Kagome y volvió a suspirar. Debía dejar de hacer eso. De suspirar apenas se le daba la oportunidad. Era tan… patético.

―No lo voy a repetir.

Estaba cansada. Un poco muerta por dentro. Y ahora esto, dijo en su mente y no en un tono realmente lastimero, sino más bien resignado.

―No sé lo que…

Kagome la cortó con un ademán. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada. Cansada. Harta. Perdida.

Sobre todo eso último.

Y no quería seguir escuchando más malas mentiras. Ya tenía suficiente con su vida como para venir a tolerar más.

―Puedes irte.

Y ojalá que todo fuera así de simple. Que todo se fuera en cuanto uno lo ordenara, y de preferencia, que no dejara rastro, como justamente lo hacía Marie en estos momentos.

Kagome se observó en el espejo y se sintió francamente miserable. Pensó que iba a llorar (otra vez) pero se dio cuenta de algo. Pestañeó. Se tocó las mejillas. Volvió a parpadear.

Así que las lágrimas podían acabarse, eh.

* * *

―Estaba segura que algo le pasaba ―murmuró Rin apenas hubo entrado al estudio de su esposo. Cerró discretamente la puerta y avanzó hacia un ¿sombrío? Sesshômaru inmerso en una pila de papeles que estudiaba con una mirada tan… ¿lejana?, que ella tuvo la impresión de que no estaba realmente ahí. Se aclaró la garganta―. ¿Cariño? ―preguntó lo más suave que pudo. Sesshômaru la miró al instante, prácticamente saltando sobre su silla.

Pero él no era de esos que se dejaban impresionar por cosas nimias. Y a ella se le antojaba que tampoco lo hacía cuando el asunto se tornaba grave. Como lo era esta situación.

―Dime ―habló en un susurro, mirándola con los ojos entreabiertos. Ella se preguntó por qué, de pronto, parecían estar tan opacos.

―Necesitaba hablar urgente contigo ―dijo ella formando una sonrisa de disculpa y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente el imponente escritorio de roble. Sacudió su vestido de muselina con las manos, como si el acto amenizara el ambiente y luego lo miró. Estaba a punto de hablar, de hecho, pero algo la detuvo.

Él, otra vez, parecía no estar ahí.

Su mirada se había desviado a algún punto infinito de los enormes estantes llenos de libro que se disponían uno al lado del otro contra las paredes. Nada había cambiado realmente. Su expresión era la misma de todos los días, y ella se atrevía a pensar, de toda la vida. Pero él…

Lo vio pestañear, siguió el movimiento de sus ojos hacia el cuadro sobre la chimenea del lado opuesto a los libros. Y algo, sí, definitivamente algo más en su mirada, que parecía ablandarse y sufrir al mismo tiempo. Lo cual, claro, era un síntoma claro de paranoia.

―¿Sesshômaru? ―se atrevió a preguntar. Si no fuera porque le había estado estudiando Nada en sus movimientos le habría indicado que previamente la había estado ignorando.

El hombre simplemente asintió.

Rin suspiró y luego tomó la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo. Realmente odiaba tener que hacer esto.

―Es Kagome. Sé que hace unos días te lo dije, ¿no? Creo que fue para el día de su presentación: que algo le pasaba ―. Vio cómo las facciones de su esposo se endurecían―. Pero ahora hay algo más y… ―vaciló. Real, realmente odiaba tener que hacer esto. Sentía como si la estuviera traicionando. Pero no era así, ¿verdad? Era por su bien. Por su bien, se tuvo que repetir antes de revolverse en su asiento y continuar con un hilito de voz―: Me lo contó Marie. Esta mañana. Que de hecho, en la noche del baile ―hizo una pausa y tomó una nueva bocanada de aire―: Marie vio salir a InuYasha medio desvestido de su pieza un poco antes de que la soirée terminara y bueno, le pareció que…

No continuó y dejó que la mente de él completara el resto. Era vergonzoso contar eso. Incluso sintió cómo las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

―Y eso no es lo peor ―prosiguió en un susurro―. Se han seguido viendo, al menos durante estas tres semanas. Y, según Maries, los cotilleos en la ciudad se han esparcido. Dicen que anoche, en la ópera, ellos…

―Basta.

Y aunque fue pronunciado con una calma admirable, un escalofrío la sacudió de pies a cabeza, obligó que parara la retahíla. Quiso intentar descifrar el filo de esas palabras que pareció cortarla en dos; pero Sesshômaru, como era predecible, seguía manteniendo la misma postura y expresión. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó aturdida cuando se vio incapaz de abrir la boca.

Es como si me hubiera golpeado, pensó.

* * *

―¿Y? ―preguntó InuYasha, intentando contener las ganas de abrazarla.

Ella asintió brevemente. Tanto, que a InuYasha se le antojó que no lo había hecho realmente, así que tuvo que preguntárselo otra vez.

―Sí ―susurró esta vez y lo miró.

―Por dios, cariño ―susurró él, un tanto asustado. Varias cabezas se voltearon a verlos ante el trato excesivamente cordial que había dejado escapar InuYasha.

Ignorándolos la guió por la acera, muy aferrada a su brazo hasta que divisó una tienda de dulces y la instó a entrar en ella.

Haciendo un encargo rápido a la vendedora, llevó a Kagome hacia un rincón relativamente apartado, justo detrás de estantes llenos de dulces de mazapán.

Rápidamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo estudió.

―Luces pálida. ¿Seguro que esto es normal?

Otro asentimiento rápido.

―Kagome ―murmuró y se calló porque le faltaron las palabras de una manera ridícula.

Era difícil describir la emoción que lo abrazaba en esos momentos. Era jodidamente difícil hacerlo con palabras porque de la única forma que lo habría podido hacer era con su cuerpo y esa no era precisamente el comportamiento que se esperaba de una persona en una dulcería.

Sonrió. No pudo evitarlo.

―Entonces iré a hablar de inmediato con él. ―Al instante sintió cómo se tensaba y desviaba la mirada. Él la sacudió gentilmente―. Todo va a estar bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Porque nada de esto podría estar peor, ¿sabes? Se imaginó Kagome diciéndole. Y como la imaginación se le cortaba drásticamente en este punto, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarlo con todo lo que tenía. Con todo lo que podía darle.

―Vamos a ser felices, ¿verdad que sí? ―se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Kagome.

―Tonta ―murmuró él―. No creo que necesites una respuesta a eso.

Pero ella era tan increíblemente tonta que se permitió aquella (otra) pequeña mentira.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Devauchelle ya había oscurecido. InuYasha golpeó el techo del carruaje con el bastón para que se detuviera. La orden fue cumplida al instante.

―Llegamos, amor ―susurró InuYasha a Kagome, quien estaba acurrucada contra él.

Sonrió gustosamente cuando la vio desperezarse y pestañear varias veces, mientras se acostumbraba a la tenue luz. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él simplemente supo que podría mirarla mil y mil veces y jamás se cansaría. Siempre había sido así, sólo que hasta ese momento no había cuantificado la magnitud del sentimiento que había crecido desde que era un mocoso.

―Estás sonriendo ―murmuró ella. Le acarició suavemente los labios. Le gustaba memorizar su sonrisa.

Él apartó suavemente su mano y, repentinamente, su expresión cambió.

―Tenemos que ir ―habló con voz firme. Kagome se estremeció y asintió.

Todo, por fin, iba a terminar. Y entonces, cuando mirara hacia atrás no habría errores ni arrepentimientos, sólo una neblina un poco espesa que la haría mirar nuevamente hacia adelante, hacia el futuro.

Con determinación agarró la mano que InuYasha le ofrecía para bajar.

Esperaba que la misma determinación no tambaleara cuando estuviera frente a él, quien, de hecho, acababa de aparecer justo en la entrada.

* * *

Era como estar en medio de la nada y a la vez en todo.

La luz, tal vez era la luz, pensó Kagome un tanto aturdida. De no ser por la lámpara de escritorio y por la misma chimenea de mármol, el cuarto hubiera estado completamente a oscuras. Sí, debía ser eso, se reafirmó para sí misma, porque nada podría hacer parecer a Sesshômaru como si, como si…

―¿Kagome? ―preguntó una preocupada Rin, parada justo al lado de su esposo.

Oh pequeñita, dulce Rin, quiso gritar, llorar, abrazarla, pedirle perdón, todo a la vez pero no hizo nada. Era como estar en un estado pasivo constantemente; el ser incapaz de reaccionar con ahínco para hacer lo correcto.

_Absolutamente deprimente, querida._

Y mientras continuaba lamentándose de sí misma, InuYasha habló fuerte y claro.

―Quiero casarme con Kagome ―soltó entonces.

Se sintió cómo todos retenían el aliento de golpe. Por unos breves segundos lo único que se escuchó fue el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y de una ramita chocando contra la ventana por culpa del viento.

Sesshômaru volvió a captar la atención de Kagome. Estaba sentado estoicamente tras su escritorio. Para variar, su postura no había cambiado en ningún momento, al igual que su expresión. Pero ella habría podido jurar que hacía tan sólo unos instantes el parecía estar…

De repente, volteó hacia ella.

"Me gustan tus ojos. Me da la impresión que cuentan historias de hace millones de año_s_", murmuró ella cerca de su oído y al instante se arrepintió.

Sesshômaru sentado a su lado pareció no escucharla y eso en parte la alivió y desconsoló al mismo tiempo. Alivio porque era poco prudente comenzar cualquier juego sospechoso dentro de un teatro lleno de gente-con-ojos-por-todas-partes, y a pesar de que era su palco privado, mejor si nada era dicho. Desconsuelo porque, bueno, eran pocas las veces cuando podía ser completamente honesta y decir lo que sentía.

Ni siquiera lo era las veces que la visitaba furtivamente en su habitación.

Y era doloroso pensar en ellos como algo… sucio; como algo que debía ser ocultado por todos los medios. ¿Algún día iba a poder besarlo con libertad e informarles a todos que ese hombre era suyo?

La respuesta fue tan, irónicamente honesta, que el primer impulso que sintió fue el de salir corriendo. Pero no, una dama guardaba la compostura. Se lo había ensañado Rin.

Suspirando, volvió la vista hacia escenario e intentó concentrarse en la última parte de tragedia griega: Edipo, lo que no le resultó difícil realmente, sobre todo cuando la obra en sí desprendía cierto innegable parecido a su propia vida.

Tal vez, bromeó sombríamente, ellos eran las reencarnaciones un tanto distorsionada de los personajes; tal vez ella terminaría desterrada, sin ojos, y él ahorcado. Un final realmente ad hoc. Porque ¿a quién iba a engañar? Esto de ninguna manera podría terminar bien.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Por supuesto que era una pregunta retórica y considerando que ni si quiera lo podía considerar como amor, como esa palabra que no se atrevía a definir porque nada tan sublime y puro, como lo describían los poetas, podría causar tal degradación que parecía envolverlos.

No es esto, ¿verdad? Quiso preguntarle a Sesshômaru en medio de alguna fantasía, donde podía hacerle todas las preguntas que quería y exigirle respuestas que en la vida real nunca llegarían.

Y probablemente lo estuvo a punto de hacer, notó un poco tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que había volteado hacia él de manera abrupta y de súbito se había encontrado con sus ojos.

―Yo… ―balbuceó entonces, con la garganta apretada; con un dolor tan enorme que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

La luz, pensó Kagome, con la visión empañada.

Tenía que ser la luz, se repitió mordiéndose los labios con fuerza cuando mantuvo su mirada fija en la de él. No podía ser cierto, se dijo a sí misma mientras ahogaba un sollozo lo mejor que podía.

Por favor, que fuera la luz.

Por favor.

Porque no podía soportar verlo así.

―Sesshômaru ―susurró en un sollozo y buscó a tientas su mano enguantada. El la apretó con fuerza sin cambiar ni un solo ápice de esa expresión, que no podía ser cierta, ¿verdad? Porque él jamás había lucido tan…

Devastado.

Y la palabra quedaba chica. Había tanto, tanto allí, en sus ojitos color miel increíblemente brillantes, en ese modo de pestañear que le hacía parecer como si estuviera conteniendo algo, mil cosas, millones, el mundo entero.

―Sessh…

Las luces se apagaron. Un pequeño murmullo. Y entonces sintió cómo la mejilla pulcramente afeitada de Sesshômaru reposaba contra la suya, la acariciaba, se apoyaba en ella, como buscando consuelo.

―Te quiero. Tanto.

Y no precisamente fue romántico. Fue con en el tono impersonal de siempre, incluso le pareció que su aliento estaba congelado cuando las palabras chocaron con su oído. Pero sólo le bastó un segundo para comprenderlas y asimilarlas y darse cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

―¿Y tú sabes cuánto te amo? ―le susurró ella, buscando rápidamente sus labios.

Fue un beso rápido, prácticamente fugaz, pero tan cargado de todas esas emociones contenidas, que a ella le pareció que en verdad nunca se habían besado antes; que este era el primero.

Y tal vez el único, pensó Kagome, limpiándose disimuladamente una lágrima cuando las luces volvieron y los actores comenzaron a salir en fila hacia el escenario para recibir los vanos aplausos de esa gente que se escondía tras el telón de sus propias obras de teatro.

* * *

Y entonces. Ahora.

La luz, se intentó de convencer otra vez.

Sus ojos habían tenido la misma forma, sí; y el color era el mismo, sí, pero. ¿La amargura se puede cuantificar? Porque si así fuera, los ojos de Sesshômaru simplemente le parecieron cargados con kilos y kilos de pena, de una pena tan horrible como intolerable.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo sabía. Pero siempre estaba esa espinita, la que la pichaba justo en el lugar preciso, donde todo su cuerpo parecía sufrir un terrible espasmo y necesitaba retorcer en el suelo.

―¿Y por qué debería permitirlo? ―. Rompió el contacto con ella apenas pronunció la primera palabra. Y sonó frío, tanto, que ella comenzó a temblar.

―Porque la quiero ―respondió InuYasha al instante. Sin dudar. Como si simplemente hubiera sido un reflejo natural. Miró a Kagome y tomó su mano. Le sonrió con ternura―. Y ella me quiere.

―No; no lo hace.

Kagome jadeó al notar la tanto la intensidad como el automatismo de esas palabras. Sintió cómo sus ojos, aún fijos en InuYasha, se abrían desmesuradamente. Le pareció que lo miraba desde lejos en tanto que intentaba tontamente armar ¿qué? ¿Una disculpa?

Absurdo.

Dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de InuYasha y borró todo cambio de expresión.

―Sí, lo quiero ―dijo y miró a Sesshômaru, quien como era de esperar, continuaba en la misma posición: estoico, muy recto contra el respaldo de su silla y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

―¿Por qué debería creerlo? ―preguntó él en un murmullo, entrecerrando los ojos cuando le habló―. No tengo por qué consentir caprichos ridículos de una mocosa.

―Sessh… ―comenzó a decir Rin.

―No es ningún capricho ―le interrumpió Kagome, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando volvió a chocar sus ojos con los de Sesshômaru.

Él arqueó una ceja y soltó una carcajada carente de humor.

―No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo. InuYasha, lárgate.

El golpe que dio el aludido sobre el escritorio retumbó por toda el estudio. Kagome saltó de su asiento y Rin soltó un pequeño grito. Sesshômaru simplemente pestañeó.

―¡¿Por qué no quieres dejarla ir?! ―gritó InuYasha exasperado apoyando todavía las manos sobre el escritorio. Se puso en pie y miró furioso al hombre muy perfectamente sentado frente a él―. Comprendo que sea la única hija de tu hermano, pero alguna vez tendrás que dejarla ir, es la ley natural y me extraña que un hombre como tú sea incapaz de entenderlo.

Tan elocuente, se maravilló Kagome, mirando a InuYasha con un innegable dejo de orgullo. Habían cambiado tanto, tanto. Y ese cambio había sido el que le faltaba a su vida; a ambos. Con una renovada certeza supo que todo esto era lo correcto; que él era el hombre e iba a dar todo lo que podía por él.

Sesshômaru alzó las cejas, en un gesto obvio de burla, pero su voz sonó mortalmente seria.

―Ya dije que te fueras. Si llego a escuchar que la sigues viendo…

―Estoy embarazada ―soltó Kagome, poniéndose abruptamente en pie.

Escuchó como todos contenían el aliento y tuvo cierta satisfacción cuando vio que el rostro de Sesshômaru se tornaba levemente pálido y en fracciones de segundo se contraía por una furia que nunca le había visto.

Silencio.

Uno, dos, ¿tres? Minutos. No lo supo con claridad.

―Oh, Kagome… ―murmuró Rin de manera incongruente―. Yo… felicitaciones…

―¿De quién?

La pregunta cortó el balbuceo débil de Rin, quien miró sorprendida a su esposo cuando le escuchó preguntar con voz firme pero rota. Indudablemente rota.

―Mío, por supuesto ―dijo InuYasha con un tono que variaba entre desconcertado y molesto.

―¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso? ―la voz de Sesshômaru volvió al tono impersonal, pero su mirada parecía arder―. ¿Cómo sabes que has sido el único y no uno entre tantos?

Rin ahogó un grito.

―Querido, no puedes…

―¡¿Quién mierda te has creído?! ―gritó InuYasha―. No permito que hables así de mí mujer.

―No respondiste mi pregunta.

InuYasha lo miró estupefacto y se revolvió el pelo por mantener las manos ocupadas en otra cosa que no fuera golpearlo.

―No puedo creer que hagas pasar por todo esto a tu única familia ─dijo.

Sesshômaru no pareció escucharlo.

―Responde.

―¡Hijo de puta!

―Oh, parece no sabes la respuesta.

InuYasha soltó un gruñido de pura rabia. De un momento a otro tenía agarrado por el cuello de la levita a un inmutable Sesshômaru.

―Discúlpate por lo que acabas de insinuar ─masculló.

Sesshômaru lo observó con una mirada de aburrimiento y se soltó del agarre.

―No; responde.

―Serás un…

―La noche de mi presentación. ―Interrumpió la voz firme y atónica de Kagome, que se elevó por sobre la de InuYasha. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano―. Bebimos un poco y luego no lo pudimos controlar. Después… hubo otras ocasiones. Ahora, ¿estás conforme? ―miró a Sesshômaru.

―Puta ―murmuró él, respirando pesadamente, como si se estuviera conteniendo de abofetearla.

InuYasha casi lo golpea de no ser porque Kagome rápidamente lo detuvo.

―Asumo que esa es tu bendición. Gracias ―sonrió Kagome sin humor y salió con InuYasha rápidamente de la habitación.

El estudio quedó en silencio tras el portazo. Sesshômaru continuaba mirando la puerta, absolutamente fuera de ahí; él no estaba ahí, pensó Rin observándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Querido…

―Vete.

―Pero, Kagome…

Él se puso bruscamente en pie y respaldo de la silla al moverse casi la golpeó. Su enorme cuerpo parecía estar temblando de la pura ira contenida apenas. Tiritando, su mano agarró a tientas una copa con restos de vino y la lanzó directamente hacia el cuadro sobre la chimenea. La fuerza fue tal que la pintura se partió casi completamente al instante de entrar en contacto con la copa que igualmente se hizo añicos.

―Vete ―repitó él.

Rin asintió de inmediato, asustada, y se dirigió sin titubear directo hacia la puerta.

Mientras se apresuraba a salir, por alguna razón notó con un tanto de asombro que la imagen de una niña Kagome sobre la chimenea se había desgarrado en muchos pedacitos de tela.

* * *

Lo comprobó por enésima vez. Nada. Ni allí, en el pecho, ni en sus mejillas cada vez más pálidas. El dolor que se había propuesto sentir no aparecía, como tampoco las lágrimas que ella daba por sentado.

Porque ya estaba hecho. Todo.

Difícilmente se opondrían a la boda, a pesar de Sesshômaru. Había cosas demasiado importantes en juego como para simplemente darse el lujo de tener un hijo bastardo. El dinero no terminaba de arreglarlo todo.

Suspiró y sintió cómo sus hombros caían y caían. Parecía como si sostuviera el mundo sobre ellos, notó, y los movió un poco para quitar la sensación de pesadez que en realidad, se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía incapaz de hacer algo meramente físico, como correr o simplemente caminar. De pronto se estaba bien allí sentada al borde de la enorme cama de la enorme habitación a la cual, no le cabía duda, entraría un Sesshômaru absolutamente indignado. Le pediría explicaciones y luego ella sola botaría las confesiones que no se querían ir de la garganta.

Todo eso era cuestión de tiempo, unos minutos tal vez.

Rin por supuesto estaría durmiendo, o simplemente fingiéndolo con tal de no preocupar a nadie; Sesshômaru no estaría preocupado por nadie, pero segura como el infierno de que la iría a ver; Kagome, al parecer, no lloraría ni habría más lamentaciones patéticas.

Suspiró. Otra vez. Eso sí que era inevitable. Para matar el tiempo se acomodó sobre la cama y más por distracción que con intención miró hacia su abdomen.

Había querido morirse cuando se dio cuenta. Ahora le daba igual.

Realmente.

Arrugó la nariz y frunció las cejas, un tanto molesta. ¿En qué momento precisamente se había despreocupado tanto del asunto? Es decir, estaba preocupada por el futuro. Por su futuro. Pero no por el de esa cosa formándose dentro de ella. Nunca había armado proyecciones para su hijo.

―Es como si no existieras ―murmuró mirando directamente su abdomen. Aunque sería imposible ignorarlo cuando se volviera una enorme bola. Como Rin.

Cierto, como Rin.

Frunció más el ceño y, como si su cuerpo hubiera recordado, aquella sensación antaña de la noche de su presentación al ver a Rin tan contenta, tan feliz, tan…

―Es mío. ―La voz grave de Sesshômaru interrumpió el avance del recuerdo y la trajo de un golpe al presente.

Estaba demasiado cerca, pensó ella aturdida, al verlo parado al frente suyo, casi tocándola. Tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para observar aquella mirada.

Devastado.

Completa y absolutamente devastado.

Oh, no podía ser que por segunda vez en aquella noche pensara en él como si estuviera sufriendo. Nuevamente, se dijo, debía ser la luz. Estaba casi en penumbras y el efecto del fuego en la chimenea que justo chocaba con el contorno su anguloso rostro tenía que. Desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Intentó pensar en otra cosa. En el otro futuro que se estaba por abrir. En las nuevas convicciones.

Pero todo se fue al mismísimo infierno cuando sintió un leve contacto contra su mejilla. Fue como si algo electrizante recorriera toda su piel y la obligara a mirar otra vez hacia esos ojitos misteriosamente brillantes que estaban ahora cerquísima de los suyos.

Sesshômaru se había inclinado hacia ella, y todavía abarcaba toda su mejilla con la palma cuando repitió:

―Es mío. ―El aliento cargado a whisky chocó contra los labios de Kagome, que parecieron reaccionar naturalmente él, entreabriéndose―. No lo vas a negar ―susurró mirándola fijamente.

Ella jadeó al sentir nuevamente su aliento cargado de alcohol.

―No lo iba a hacer de todos modos. No a ti ―logró decir antes de inhalar pesadamente. El aire parecía faltar.

Sesshômaru pestañeó repetidamente, como si la declaración lo hubiera sorprendido. Retiró la mano que tenía en la mejilla de Kagome y se sentó bruscamente a su lado. Kagome se sacudió producto el movimiento, y luego todo siguió igual, sólo que ahora él estaba a su lado y ella no tenía nada más que decir.

_Mentirosa_.

La vocecita de recriminación retumbó en sus oídos y la obligó a reformularse aquellas preguntas que siempre estuvo a punto de decir. Para, se dijo. Miró a Sesshômaru que, por lo visto, encontraba algo sumamente interesante en la alfombra _abbuson_ bajo sus pies. Parecía que tenía el ceño fruncido pero no podía asegurarlo por la luz. Otra vez. Se revolvió inquieta y se perdió nuevamente en cavilaciones que lo único que hacían era llegar a murallas. Enormes e infranqueables.

Por un largo rato ninguno de los dos se movió. Parecían dos extraños sentados en un banco de alguna placilla, cada uno preocupado de su propia vida mirando hacia algún punto que se perdía por el ir venir de todos y nadie.

Pero ellos no eran extraños. Y no estaban precisamente en un lugar tan público.

Ellos tenían tantas cosas que los vinculaban que siquiera intentar ignorarlo sería algo soberanamente estúpido.

Kagome tocó su entrecejo con el dedo índice creyendo tal vez que eso traería algún tipo de claridad mental. Pero no pasó. En realidad, nada que significara alivio y paz pasaría en ese momento.

Un poco más derrotada que antes, Kagome apoyó cuerpo contra Sesshômaru.

―Todo está tan terriblemente mal. ¿Verdad? ―dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

La tención inicial de Sesshômaru al entrar en contacto con ella se disipó rápidamente, dando lugar a un abrazo tan cálido como inesperado. La atrajo más hacia sí. Fuerte. Casi dolorosamente y hundió su cara en la coronilla de la chica.

Sentirlo así, hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo fuera plenamente consciente de él.

Ella había esperado indignación, soberbia, rabia, hasta violencia. Pero ahí estaban, abrazados en una escena tan ridículamente trágica, con las defensas absolutamente destrozadas, que dejaban a la vista esa palabra que nunca había encajado con él: vulnerabilidad.

No quería decir nada más. Sabía que sería idiota. Ya estaban todas las cartas jugadas y las cantidades enormes de palabras no dichas entre ellos había que simplemente ignorarlas, porque todo ya estaba determinado a seguir. De algún modo, Kagome supo que él lo sabía y que no lo había querido aceptar hasta esa noche. Pero ella quería, necesitaba saber algo más; no quería quedarse sólo con esto, un silencio triste e inútil. Esa necesidad se vio desesperadamente atorada en su garganta. No supo desde cuándo había estado ahí, pero sí que era desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Ahora era demasiado tarde y aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta, preguntó:

―¿Y si escapamos juntos? ―Lo dijo casi en un susurró, amortiguado por el cuerpo de él.

¿Por qué exactamente había dicho eso? Se recriminó. No podía ser que sus convicciones duraran tan poco. Cómo, así, tan rápido.

―No ―murmuró él, quien al parecer tenía las cosas muchísimo más claras que ella.

Por supuesto, se dijo, él había insistido en lo de la presentación, que inevitablemente debiera conducir a un productivo matrimonio. Era obvio. Lo único que se le escapaba era si en verdad él lo había planeado así. Porque aún recordaba el trato irracional al decirle que aquella relación no iba a seguir cuando ella se casara.

¿Qué habían pretendido? ¿Intentar hacer las cosas bien mientras fallaba miserablemente en el intento? Ella lo podía entender. O eso creía. Porque esto, todo, todo, todo estaba tan mal.

―Te quiero. Tanto.

Y aunque se sentía bien. Todo seguía estando mal.

La besó sin delicadeza. Ella lo abrazó. Le quitó la ropa. Ella lo mordió. Él la obligó a tomarlo con su boca hasta correrse. Le tiró el pelo. Luego ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. Él acarició su vientre. Ella lo recibió con un grito ahogado.

Y cuando parecía estar a punto de tocar la gloria, comprendió brutalmente que en efecto, esta sería la última vez.

Por alguna razón, hacer las cosas bien le resultó terriblemente mal.

* * *

Dos semanas después, todo estaba perfectamente listo. Una Kagome vestida de un inmaculado blanco se vio reflejada en el espejo enmarcado en oro y hasta se dio el lujo de sonreír. Evidentemente no era su mejor sonrisa, pero esperaba que mejorara.

De verdad. Esperaba que…

Oh, por el amor de alguien, ni siquiera se podía engañar a sí misma. Tener que engañar a Inuyasha por el resto de su vida tampoco representaba un panorama alentador. Lo que al principio parecía la mejor decisión, había cambiado drásticamente durante el correr de esas dos semanas.

Intentaba estar tranquila. Intentaba no pensar y reír con los chistes de InuYasha, de besarlo cada vez que podía para obligarse a quererlo más y más. Porque él era lo mejor. Era todo lo que siempre debió ser.

Pero ahora.

Llevó su mano a la frente esperando alguna especie de sustento, de alivio, pero no se sorprendió cuando no llegó nada. Y el pensamiento que había intentado suprimir con todas sus fuerzas, empujó contra ella tan fuerte que casi se cae. No, eran sus piernas, que no paraban de temblar.

No podía.

―No, no, no ―se repitió en un súbito ataque de pánico―. No puedo, no puedo hacerlo…

―¿Querida? ―preguntó Rin que había aparecido por la puerta. Un precioso vestido satinado color fucsia envolvía su todavía menuda figura.

Los ojos le comenzaron a arder. El aire escaseó de manera abrupta y todo pareció girar. No, era ella la que giraba. Se desplomó sobre la silla más cercana, a vista de una Rin que corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

―¿Nauseas? ¿Estás bien, pasó? Créeme, es absolutamente normal…

Rin continuó hablando. Su carita preocupada destripaba cada deseo de revelarse que pulsaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Quería gritarle que no quería hacer esto, no quería porque amaba a Sesshômaru de una manera irracional que sería capaz en ese mismo momento de lanzarlo todo por la borda sin importarle el hijo o el futuro hijo de ella.

Quería hacerlo pero no podría ni siquiera en mil años. Patético. Todo.

―Estoy perfectamente ―intentó sonreír. De verdad que trató. Pero Rin pareció preocuparse el doble con esa respuesta porque abrió aún más los ojos.

―Demasiado pálida, querida. Pediré que traigan un poco de agua. Tranquila, espera ―. Rin se movió ágilmente hacia la puerta de la sala donde justamente entraba un Sesshômaru perfectamente vestido para la ocasión.

Apenas alcanzó a agarrar a Rin para que no chocara con él. Antes de que siquiera tratara de formular una pregunta, Rin habló:

―Se siente mal. Voy por un poco de ayuda. ―Y sin más, un susurro de telas desapareció por el largo pasillo.

Sesshômaru se apresuró hacia Kagome, que rodeaba su estómago con ambas manos mientras todo su cuerpo se encorvaba hacia adelante. No podía ver su rostro porque todo el cabello caía a modo de cascada sobre su rostro.

―Kagome. ―Intentó tocarla pero ella rápidamente se movió para evitar su contacto. Movió la cabeza en una negativa.

―No quiero verte. Vete. ―Su voz sonaba quebrada. Al verla en una posición tan vulnerable sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

―El bebé, él…

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No todo está relacionado con esta mierda que crece adentro! ―gritó Kagome mirándolo por fin con unos ojos terriblemente rojos.

Ya estaba. Todo se estaba cayendo por sus mejillas. Hizo una mueca, compungida y tras un jadeo, el ataque más espantoso de llanto que había tenido en la vida tomó posesión de ella.

Sesshômaru intentó abrazarla, tocarla, pero ella le golpeaba, se revolvía contra él, como si estuviera luchando contra algún demonio terrible.

Pero él no era un demonio, ¿verdad?

Con ambas manos tomó su cara con un agarre firme, obligandole a mirarlo.

―Dime. ―Ordenó él, mortalmente serio. Un nuevo ataque de llanto apareció.

―No puedo hacerlo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ―prácticamente gimió―. No quiero mentirle por el resto de mi vida, y yo, yo ―un jadeo interrumpió la retahíla y sintió cómo él presionaba su rostro contra del suyo―. Sé que yo lo quise así, sé que es lo que debo hacer, pero no puedo, no puedo ―logró decir con voz entrecortada.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

―Te amo.

Él pareció ser golpeado. Sus facciones se endurecieron.

―No.

―¡Sí!

―No puedo hacer nada ―terminó Sesshômaru en su susurro, apoyando su frente contra la de ella―. No puedo. Me supera. Esto. Yo. Tú ―su voz grave sonaba cansada, como si toda la poca vitalidad que le quedaba se hubiera agotado en un pestañeo.

Kagome agarró ambas manos que habían aflojado el agarre en su cara y las acarició.

―Odio que sea demasiado tarde ―susurró ella en un jadeo―. Odio esto, todo esto.

Él la observó otra vez con aquellos ojos color miel, con ese brillo peligrosamente delatador.

―No me arrepiento ―dijo él, de repente muy compuesto―. No me arrepiento de nada. ¿Me escuchas? Tú tampoco lo harás ―ordenó él, tajante.

Y ella lo besó. Loca, desesperadamente, como si nunca fuera capaz de tomar suficiente de él. Lo necesitaba. Lo quería. Ahora. Y él respondía como si quisiera lo mismo. Le exigió juntar sus lenguas, mordió su labio inferior, mientras ella se pegaba más a él. Más, más, mucho más. Pero él se alejó abruptamente, mientras soltaba una maldición.

Kagome había tenido los ojos cerrados cuando lo escuchó.

―Rin ―murmuró, fijando ahora su mirada en la pequeña figura con el rostro visiblemente desfigurado por el espanto.

_I tried to devour everything in this world._

**Continuará** (looo juro!)

* * *

N/A: Hey gente, ¿hay alguien allí? Terrible esto del tiempo, pasó rapidísimo. En realidad este capitulo iba a ser una mezcla de la historia del pasado y la del presente, cuando me di cuenta de que aún quería agregarle más cosas a la historia del pasado, y en un capítulo no me iba a bastar. Está escrito desde hace mucho (y la siguiente parte también), pero hoy me puse a editarlo y arreglar las partes que no me gustaban. La verdad es que me quedé absolutamente estancada tratando de hacer el capítulo que originalmente había planeado y luego pasaron un montón de cosas, cambié un poco yo, fanfiction también (la ultima vez no existía el copy/past) hasta que hoy simplemente decidí cmabiar lo planeado, arreglar lo que tengo, y terminar la historia. No creo que actualice de inmediato, pero hare lo posible para que el 2013 sea el año de su fin.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y mensajes privados, la verdad nunca respondí porque no tenía ganas o de pensar en alguna respuesta o porque no estaba segura de si iba a continuar esto relativamente pronto. Pero muchas gracias. Ha pasado un buen poco y no sé si alguien está leyendo esto, pero sería nice si me lo dejaran saber, al menos para tener la seguridad de que alguien sigue interesado en leer esta historia :).

Btw, alguien me podría actualizar acerca de las políticas de censura en los fics? Creo haber leído algo a la pasada durante el año, pero ahora no recuerdo exactamente de qué era xD.

Saludos y feliz año nuevo!

:)


	6. V Le Passé and Le Présent

**N/A: **Gracias totales a todas por sus mensajes. Realmente me encanta leerlas y saber qué piensan. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para responderles a cada una, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora (viajo al extrangero en unas horas más), pero lo que sí no quería dejar pasar era la actualización siguiente. Estaré un mes fuera y quería dejar esto listo al menos. Yo lo llamo capítulo de transición porque nada grande ocurre, pero ayuda a que la historia tome un poco más de forma. Espero no se confundan demasiado :D.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Escenas relativamente explícitas y nunca en un tono nice, así que si quieren, pueden evitarlo :D

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**Le Paseé & Le Présent**

**_Le présent -2_**

―¿La deseas? ―preguntó Rin en tono jocoso. Sesshômaru se tensó.

―¿Qué estás hablando? ―preguntó él, visiblemente indignado. Desvió la vista de la ventana ―por donde hacía unos segundos Kagome había desaparecido―, y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Rin, quien acababa de entrar a la sala de estar.

Rin rió.

―Hey, no te pongas tan serio. Sólo bromeaba.

―Es tu hija, Rin.

―¿Tal vez por eso no pudiste evitar mirar esas piernas que salieron corriendo para ir a la escuela…? Ok, lo siento, lo siento ―rió nuevamente cuando la indignación de su esposo se hizo más que evidente.

Se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó. Pero así había sido en el último tiempo, ¿verdad? Sesshômaru súbitamente distraído cuando Kagome aparecía en un lugar, o cuando Kagome no estaba, o cuando…

―¿Rin?

Pero probablemente era sólo su imaginación. Y la culpa de esa porquería de tumor que no hacía nada más que crecer dentro de su cabeza. En los últimos meses había experimentado cambios de humor extremos y eso la asustaba. De repente sentía celos irracionales, después una alegría inmensa, luego, venía vacío inmensurable y así seguir hasta que el ciclo se repetía, haciendo que la realidad pareciera cada vez menos real y más abstracta, como un sueño con tintes de pesadilla.

―¿Rin? ―la llamó Sesshômaru por segunda vez. Ella levantó su rostro hacia él, sonriendo.

―¿Y tú, me deseas? ―preguntó sugestiva. Deslizó hacia la entrepierna de su marido y para su sorpresa, palpó al instante una erección. Seshh… ―comenzó a decir con los ojos muy abiertos, pero él la interrumpió con un beso.

Fue un beso largo, con calma que a la vez desprendía una ansiedad increíblemente palpable. ¿Será porque nos queda poco tiempo? Se preguntó Rin cuando Sesshômaru se puso entre sus piernas. Ella gimió al contacto entre sus genitales. Se arqueó hacia él.

―Más ―jadeó Rin al observar su cara extasiada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y esos ojos ámbar brillando como si nunca…

El hilo de pensamientos cesó ante la unión completa que experimentó con él.

Odiaba tener tan poco tiempo.

Odiaba saber que esto no podía durar por siempre

Odiaba que Sesshômaru no pudiera acompañarla a donde fuera que ella tuviera que ir después de la venida inevitable de la muerte.

Era todo tan injusto.

Nunca vería a Kagome ir a la universidad.

Nunca podría ver a Sesshômaru envejecer.

Nunca podría hacer… tantas cosas.

Durante esa mañana Sesshômaru le hizo el amor como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y ella lloró una y otra vez al llegar al clímax y después que eso, abrazando a Sesshômaru con todas sus fuerzas, como si eso fuera suficiente para retenerla en ese presente.

Un presente hecho claramente de cristal, como Rin alcanzó a percibir por escasos segundos antes de colapsar al día siguiente.

**.**

**_Le passé _**

Dios.

La pequeñita Rin aún embutida en su vestido de bellos volantes fucsia, miraba la escena un tanto descolocada. Había encontrado un vaso con agua en su habitación, unas par de piezas más lejos que la de Kagome. Pero el vaso ya no estaba en su mano y honestamente no le podía importar menos.

―_Mon dieu_ ―murmuró con los labios temblando. Sesshômaru dio un paso hacia ella, quien retrocedió dos, prácticamente chocando con el marco de la puerta.

Era macabro cómo en una situación así podía pensar. Y hacerlo bien, justo ahora cuando hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Es que de la nada, todo comenzaba a encajar; era como si hubiera encontrado por fin la clave para armar el rompecabezas de mil piezas.

Algo frío le tomó ambas mano. Por inercia levantó la cabeza hacia un rostro pálido, de ojeras pronunciadas y ojos rojísimos. ¿Cómo no lo había podido ver?, Se preguntó un resquicio de su mente, mientras se dejaba llevar por Kagome hacia la misma silla que en la que ella había estado sentada hacía unos segundos. Quería entrar en un período de negación, pero era demasiado pragmática para esas cosas.

Recuerdos de un hombre frío en la primera soireé donde lo había conocido. El primer beso bajo un Arco del Triunfo y una propuesta de matrimonio de lo menos convencional.

"Nos vamos a casar." Le había informado de un día a otro y así había sido. Ella estaba encantada, a pesar del misterio que encerraba el hombre en sí.

Sabía que su hermano había muerto tras tirarse de un acantilado a vista y paciencia de su hija, cuando murió su segunda esposa; sabía que había dejado a esa sobrina bajo la tutela de ciertos familiares cuya fama de buitres había trascendido hasta Francia. Y lo más importante, había viajado desde la Inglaterra para amasar una fortuna que su hermano había despilfarrado en sus últimos días de vida.

Y había ido en busca de una heredera.

Se lo dijo en la primera conversación, pero ella se había reído y risueña como era, simplemente lo dejó hacer. Porque lo amaba. Porque nunca le negaría nada. Porque había estado embarazada y ansiosa por armar esa familia que siempre quiso.

Pero ahora.

Ahora era todo demasiado crudo. Sabía que la cosas cambiaría cuando llegaron a establecerse a Londres, pero nunca se imaginó que. Nadie lo habría imaginado.

Es su sobrina, por todos los cielos, pensó espantada al ver cómo el panorama se armaba aún más claro.

Y ella había sido simplemente una herramienta para alcanzar su fin: volver a Londres, con Kagome. Pero además se dio cuenta de otra cosa: él la amaba. Probablemente ni siquiera él hubiera sido consciente de eso hasta su regreso, pero esa obsesión de volver que lo había atormentado todos esos años en Francia y aquella mirada de sorpresa al verla la primera vez que llegaron a la mansión, mirada que no pudo despegar de ella en toda la velada en la que Kagome fue tan cálida como el hielo de los polos.

Él había luchado por ella. Con paciencia, siempre disimulando esa ansiedad que cada día veía reflejado en aquellos ojos cobrizos.

―Cerdo ―sollozó, mirándolo con toda la rabia que pudo acumular. Las manos de Kagome aún tomaban las suyas y lejos, muy lejos, escuchaba un río de disculpas: lo siento tanto, perdón, por favor.

Sesshômaru ni siquiera se inmutó.

―Te di todo, todo ―continuó ella. Pero la ingenua certeza de que él reaccionaría murió tras ver cómo tensaba su mandíbula y continuaba mirándola sin expresión alguna.

Algo dentro de ella explotó. Algo primitivo, como de hace millones de años, la instó a mirar a Kagome con una furia que jamás se creyó capaz de sentir.

Aún arrodillada a sus pies, mostraba una cara compungida, y Rin pudo creer que era sincera pero le valió madres cuando golpeó su mejilla una vez. Otra vez. Hasta que en algún momento ella estaba sobre Kagome, arañándola, desarmándole el peinado por el que había estado horas y horas trabajando, golpeando cada aparte de su cuerpo que encontraba descubierta hasta posar sus manos en el fino cuello y apretar y apretar con tanta fuerza, tanta.

―¡Perra, perra, perra! ―mascullaba con una vos que no parecía propia.

―¡Basta! ―gritó Sesshômaru quien por fin logró quitarla sobre Kagome, que inmediatamente comenzó a toser e incorporarse lenta y dolorosamente―. ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? ―murmuró él apretándole los brazos. La más pura indignación tras escuchar sus palabras hizo que se revolviera contra él. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía…? dios, dios, dios.

Todo esfuerzo que implicara herirlo físicamente resultó inútil. Él era enorme. Ella diminuta. Como una pulga, pensó, así de diminuta. Y algo hizo que perdiera las fuerzas y se quedara inmóvil mirando a la Kagome, quien se había sentado y respiraba con dificultad.

―Lo siento ―graznó Kagome arrastrándose hacia sus pies, como un perro―. Lo siento tanto, tanto. ―Pero a cambio recibió un puntapié directamente hacia su mentón. El sabor metálico le llenó la boca.

―Para ya ―masculló Sesshômaru, y la inmovilizó aún más―. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Maldición. ― Masculló cuando Rin pisó uno de sus pies―. Podemos conversarlo.

¿En serio podrían conversarlo? Se burló Rin amargamente para sí.

―Ya déjame ―sonó la voz de una cabizbaja Rin―. Ya está. ―Sonaba tan destrozada que Kagome volvió a entrar en un estado de pura deshidratación.

Sesshômaru la soltó lentamente. Rin no hizo ningún intento por moverse. Kagome seguía sollozando las mismas disculpas. Una y otra y otra vez.

―¿Estás bien? ―susurró él, tomándola suavemente por el mentón para que lo mirara.

Oh, no, no, no. Todo era un desastre. Terrible. Pesadilla. Una tragedia ridícula.

―Fatal ―logró decir apenas antes que un ataque de llanto volviera a sacudirle todo el cuerpo.

Y apenas sintió la primera convulsión, un ruido estridente casi le retumbó en sus oídos. Acto seguido, vio a Sesshômaru desplomándose sobre ella con cientos de pedazos de cristal esparciéndose por su cabeza.

Pero lo que vino después…

Un forcejeo. Un grito. Una disculpa repetida por enésima vez. Una Rin perdiendo el equilibrio tras librarse de su agarre. Un grito de horror cuando el suelo, la nuca de Rin, la pequeñita Rin, completamente rota contra la madera de la mesa contra el suelo, contra el mundo, contra una vida que apenas crujió y dejó de ser.

.

**_Le présent ―1.5_**

―¿Mamá está en el hospital? ―preguntó Kagome, mientras el bolso de escuela que había estado sujetando fuertemente, pareció resbalarse de las manos―. Dios, tengo que hacer algo ―murmuró avanzando apresuradamente por el pasillo―. Tengo que…―jadeó cuando sintió un agarre fuerte en su brazo.

―Cálmate ―dijo Sesshômaru, quien la había estado esperando en la entrada.

Kagome lo observó horrorizada. Se zafó bruscamente de su agarre y continuó caminando rápidamente, sin saber muy bien a donde iba a ir. Sí, la pieza. Su pieza. Abrió la puerta de un manotazo y se dirigió directamente al estante de ropa. Sí, se cambiaría rápidamente de ropa, entonces…

―Kagome.

La aludida jadeó por segunda vez en ese día, esta vez porque él la agarró por ambas muñecas y la obligó a voltear y mirarlo.

Era realmente alto, pensó Kagome aturdida, observando borrosamente sus ojos ámbar porque los propios se estaban llenando de lágrimas repentinas. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y parecía que lo único que lograba mantenerla en pie era el agarre firme de Sesshômaru.

―¿Va a morir? ―preguntó Kagome en un sollozo.

Sesshômaru no dijo nada; las respuestas ya estaban dichas hace tanto tiempo.

―Hey ―murmuó ella―. Di algo. Se supone que aquí es donde me consuelas, ¿verdad? ―un sollozo sacudió su pecho―. ¿Verdad?

Pero la cara inmutable de Sesshômaru seguía deformándose tras las molestas lágrimas. Quiso gritarle que por-dios este no era el momento de ser un hombre de hierro.

Que mamá iba a morir.

Que ella iba a quedarse mortalmente sola.

Y que él.

―Kagome ―dijo él, por enésima vez―. Cálmate.

Acto seguido, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Kagome, atestado de lágrimas. Una por una las fue conjugando, hasta que todo vestigio de llanto desapareció momentáneamente. Para ese entonces, ella lo veía perfectamente. De pronto, ya no se le antojaba tan inmutable; se dio cuenta que lucía cansado, que sus ojeras se pronunciaban claramente. Quiso preguntarle cuánto estaba sufriendo, pero de alguna forma, pensar que él podría estar en esa situación, era casi irreal.

―Gracias ―murmuró ella, intentando formar una sonrisa. A pesar de que nunca habían logrado conectarse; de que ella lo encontraba profundamente detestable y arrogante, él era la única persona que había sabido darle algún tipo de consuelo.

―No hay problema ―dijo él, con su acostumbrado tono calmo. Rompiendo el contacto con ella, dio un paso atrás―. Me bañaré e iré al hospital después. Si quieres, vamos juntos―. Kagome asintió―. Bien ―dijo él, y se preparó para salir.

―Sesshômaru ―le detuvo ella, agarrando su muñeca. El volteó hacia ella―. Ven ―. Hizo un gesto para que se agachara―. Gracias ―repitió ella, cuando su mejilla estuvo a la altura de la suya.

Luego, lo besó.

**_._**

**_Le paseé (1875)_**

Los caballeros del White's evitaban esa noche a InuYasha con una (poca) disimulada curiosidad. Había quedado absolutamente claro que no quería a nadie cerca apenas entró al club, miró a todos con una mirada lúgubre, simple advertencia, y pidió una botella de Vodka y algunos puros, que ya prácticamente habían desaparecido pasada la hora y media que llevaba allí.

―Me tiene terriblemente preocupado ―dijo Miroku señalando con un gesto hacia InuYasha, perdido en un rincón de la salita―. Primera vez que lo veo a la luz pública desde el fin de semana.

―Fue fatídico ―asintió su amigo conde, quien se terminó un trago chasqueó la lengua―. No había ocurrido una tragedia así desde años. No me extraña que los periódicos no se cansen de hablar de ello, es como una nueva obra Shakesperiana. ¿Un accidente fatal justo el día de la boda? Como para no contarlo otra vez.

―¿Has sabido algo del duque?

Su amigo negó con la cabeza y se concentró en los cubitos de hielo que quedaban aún en su vaso.

―Desde el funeral que no se ha dejado ver.

―¿Y Kagome?

El hombre sonrió sin gracia y miró a Miroku con algo parecido a pena.

―Nada que le pueda servir a tu amigo.

Miroku suspiró al tiempo que se bebía el resto de trago también. Le ardió un poco por lo abrupto, pero el escozor cedió ante la real preocupación. La policía había confirmado que había sido un accidente. Un trágico accidente, siendo más precisos, en el cual la petite Duquesa, que esperaba su segundo hijo, se había tropezado con su vestido ―decían que fucsia― y su nuca había llegado a parar justo en el borde una mesita de centro. Pero lo que a Miroku no le terminaba de encajar era el por qué InuYasha había sido excluido de todo esto. Decían que no le dejaban ver a Kagome, sin ninguna explicación contundente. Había ido cientos de veces. Excusas del mayordomo como que estaba dolida por la pérdida, un poco agotada hasta enferma, se habían perdido tras la semana trascurrida y los rumores sobre una ruptura del compromiso iba tomando cada vez más fuerza.

―Ese duque ―murmuró Miroku contra el borde de su vaso― no me da confianza. Es como si todo estuviera siendo manejado a su antojo. ¿No te da esa sensación?

El conde se encogió de hombro y le hizo una seña para que mirara a InuYasha, que acababa de ponerse en pie sólo para caer sobre su asiento. Miroku suspiró y se dispuso a ir hacia él.

―¡Aléjate! ―gritó InuYasha cuando apenas estaba a unos pasos. Miroku se paró en seco, decidiendo que por sanidad mental ignorar al resto de los caballeros que se habían volteado a mirar.

Observó pacientemente cómo su amigo se incorporaba lenta, penosamente, para tener dos segundos sus pies firmes sobre el suelo y caer nuevamente sobre la silla, que crujió bajo su peso. Soltó una maldición y miró a Miroku.

Ellos siempre se habían comprendido mutuamente. Más allá de la fachada superficial que siempre habían mostrado ante la sociedad, ellos entendían claramente la parte más profunda o vulnerable del otro con apenas una mirada, como lo hacían ahora. Podían llegar a un entendimiento que estaba muchísimo más allá de las palabras. Y Miroku entendió. Siempre lo hacía. Pero ahora era infinitamente peor que siempre: Inuyasha ya nunca sería el mismo.

Cuando InuYasha intentó ponerse en pie él ni siquiera pestañeó ni se movió del lugar. El orgullo de un hombre lo era todo.

Pacientemente esperó a que, tras el quinto intento, lograra tener dominio sobre sí mimo y llegara por fin a la puerta de salida del club. Esperó unos segundos hasta desaparecer del mismo modo sin alterar en ningún momento el silencio solemne que habían mantenido los caballeros del White's.

La noche estaba fría. Lo sintió apenas una brisa le congeló la nariz cuando dio un paso fuera del local. Miró a un lado, donde InuYasha apenas podía mantenerse en pie gracias al soporte de la muralla. Miraba al suelo, así que no podía saber que era él quien había salido. O al menos no con tana certeza.

Pero lo sabía.

―Hoy fui a verla ―comenzó a hablar con dificultad. La lengua parecía enredársele―. Pero de nuevo no estaba disponible. De nuevo, Miroku, como si yo fuera basura insignificante incapaz de entenderla, incapaz de ayudarla. Yo… ―se detuvo. A Miroku le pareció que su voz sonaba extrañamente endeble, pero se lo atribuyó al alcohol. Esperó unos segundos hasta que lo sintió respirar ruidosamente y continuar―: Me puse furioso. Terriblemente furioso. Ella está embarazada, ¿sabías? ―preguntó él, levantando la mirada por segunda vez en esa noche hacia él. Pero a diferencia de la primera, Miroku se vio incapaz de descifrarla.

Tal vez era la luz, se dijo. Tal vez no y no importaba. Él de todas maneras suponía lo de Kagome. Todo el mundo lo hacía. Asintió en un rápido movimiento e InuYasha soltó una risa carente de humor.

―Pero eso pareció no bastar. Entonces empujé al mayordomo con toda la diplomacia que pude y corrí hacia su habitación. Corrí tan rápido que creo que en un segundo ya había abierto la puerta. Ya estaba en su pieza y estaba furioso. Más furioso que al principio ―dijo y se calló. Miró otra vez al suelo y prosiguió en un susurro―: Pero ella no estaba. Luego recorría pieza por pieza. Nada. El puto cabrón tampoco estaba, Miroku. ¿Entiendes?

Miroku lo hacía.

―¿Lo entiendes? ―repitió la pregunta un poco más fuerte.

―Sí ―respondió Miroku escuetamente.

―¿Cómo podrías? ―preguntó de una forma que a Miroku se le ocurrió absolutamente retórica. Sin embargo, contestó.

―No eres el primero que pierde a su mujer.

―Qué forma más empática de decirlo ―dijo InuYasha cargado de un débil sarcasmo.

Su amigo no dijo nada y así estaba mejor. Así estaba mucho mejor. Una brisa le revolvió el cabello y le enfrió la cabeza. Mucho, muchísimo mejor así. Porque ahora podía pensar. Podía entender. Un poco. Un poco más.

¿Era eso mejor? Se preguntó no sin antes reconocerse patético e idiota. No lo era, se respondió a sí mismo y miró a Miroku, el viejo compañero Miroku que estaba cruzado de brazos y serio, como nunca antes lo había estado.

―Me cago de frío, InuYasha ―comentó Miroku cambiando su expresión a una totalmente relajada e InuYasha lo agradeció infinitamente―. Llamaré al cochero para que te lleve a casa, duermas y dejes este dramatismo que me está dando nauseas.

Y cuando Miroku se había dado la vuelta para ir a buscar a su cochero y ya había caminado un par de pasos, InuYasha dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara:

―Se fue, Miroku. Con mi hijo. Se fue sin dejar explicaciones. Sin nada. ―Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó con la voz peligrosamente débil―: Y me siento podrido, Miroku, no te imaginas cuánto. Siento que me voy a partir y tendrás que llevarme en pedazos a casa y me vas a tener que juntar de a poco porque no creo, no creo ―repitió― que me pueda volver a armar.

El hombre esperó un rato hasta responder, sin darse vuelta.

―Patético. Ya deja de llorar.

Luego se fue.

Luego, InuYasha lloró.

**_Le Présent -1(A)_**

―Hey ma, ¿cómo se siente morir? ―Susurró Kagome hacia la foto entre sus manos―. Apuesto que ahora sólo sientes culpa. Típico de ti, sintiendo por los demás más de lo que sientes por ti misma. Tonta. Tonta. Ton ―la voz se le cortó y sintió cómo le escocían los ojos.

Pero no lloró. Mamá no estaría orgullosa de eso, se dijo.

Carraspeando para alejar el nudo en la garganta, Kagome avanzó unos pasos hacia el estante y depositó el retrato sobre este. Afuera ya había oscurecido y se escuchaba un tenue retumbar de la lluvia al caer que, a su vez hacía que la casa pareciera estar por completo en silencio.

Pero ella no estaba sola ahí, naturalmente. Habían llegado hacía un par de horas con Sesshômaru desde el funeral, pero ninguno de los dos había intentado si quiera hacerse compañía el uno al otro. Básicamente, él había seguido por el largo pasillo del corredor y Kagome sólo fijó su mirada en su espalda, hasta que él desapareció de su vista.

Si lo pensaba ahora, los recuerdos de todo el proceso parecían ser absolutamente ajenos a ella; no tenía un recuerdo nítido de nada, a excepción de la mano tibia de Sesshômaru apretando con fuerza la suya cuando el ataúd desapareció bajo la tierra. Parecía como si aún estuviera tomando su mano, pensó Kagome mientras observaba su mano. Casi al mismo tiempo recordó la mirada vacía de Sesshômaru cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron. ¿Qué había sido eso exactamente? Era una imagen que seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

Kagome suspiró y comenzó a vestirse con intenciones de dormir. Si bien sabía que las intenciones no bastaban para que esa noche pudiese conciliar el sueño, no se le ocurrió otra cosa por hacer. Llorar no solucionaría nada, así como tampoco recordarla. No ahora. Porque lo único en lo que ella podía pensar en esos momentos era Sesshômaru; Sesshômaru el extraño, la persona con la cual debería compartir el resto de su vida, o gran parte. Siempre y cuando él quisiera, porque el hombre probablemente se iría apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Kagome lo supo desde el momento en el que entraron a la casa. Él no la quería cerca, pero tampoco podía dejarla por completo, ¿verdad? Después de todo era la hija de su esposa.

O de la que fue su esposa.

Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas sin molestarse por apagar la luz de la mesita de descanso. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en alguna imagen sinsentido que se formaría en su mente y que la llevaría en algún punto de la noche a desconectarse de la realidad poco amigable.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin él allí?

El pensamiento la aterró. Ella entendía que no era fundamental su presencia para sobrevivir, pero el sentimiento de soledad quizás sería algo que no podría soportar en tan poco tiempo. No ahora.

Se mordió el labio inferior para opacar el sollozo que repentinamente sacudió su pecho. La imagen sinsentido, se dijo, mientras trataba otra vez de desviar el curso de sus pensamientos.

Sin éxito.

De alguna forma, siempre llegaba a él. Siempre.

_Yo te conozco._

Recordó que fue lo primero que pensó al conocerlo. Había sido una tarde de verano particularmente fría. Él apenas la había mirado al saludarla y cuando salieron del restorán en el que habían cenado, cualquiera primera impresión de él era de simple indiferencia. Nada particularmente destacable: un tipo atractivo, pasado los treinta, no demasiado hablador, educado, que el único cambio que se apreciaba en su rostro era cuando observaba a Rin; era como si esa mirada estoica y un tanto fría, se derritiera tan solo al mirarla. Kagome no supo por qué, pero eso fuera de tranquilizarla, la angustió. Algo adentro de su pecho se retorció con rabia y eso la asustó.

Si no fuera mi madre, creería que son celos, pensó, intentando bromear para sí misma mientras salían del restorán después de cenar. Había olvidado llevar chaqueta y el primer contacto con el aire frío, hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera por completo.

"Te dije que trajeras un abrigo" dijo Rin con tono de reproche.

Kagome la había ignorado, pero al momento de dar un paso, sintió cómo algo cubría sus hombros desnudos. Doblando el cuello hacia atrás, se encontró con la mirada color miel de Sesshômaru, justo atrás de ella. Él arqueó ambas cejas.

"Te vas a resfriar" murmuró él con ese tono grave que en algún momento de la cena le había tomado por sorpresa.

"Estoy bien" dijo Kagome, revolviéndose contra él para devolver el abrigo. Él había apretado el agarre en sus hombros.

"Insisto" dijo él, antes de soltarla y volver al lado de Rin, que le sonrió apenas volvió a su lado.

Kagome se quedó un poco rezagada detrás de ellos. Rin era particularmente pequeña y él demasiado alto. Por eso le pareció que la imagen que se formó cuando él la tomó de la mano, era ridícula, como fuera de foco. Y de nuevo esa sensación en su pecho vino como si un peso enorme la estuviera aplastando.

_Yo te conozco._

Por supuesto, eso no era cierto. Era la primera vez en su vida que…

Se envolvió aún más dentro del enorme abrigo y comenzó a caminar. Mientras seguía observando a Sesshômaru y Rin tomados de la mano, fue muy, muy consciente de que no estaba feliz.

En lo absoluto.

¿Eso lo hacía ser una hija despreciable? Se preguntó un poco triste mientras el perfume de Sesshômaru parecía impregnarse por todo su cuerpo.

.

**_Le Paseé _**

La penetró con fuerza hasta quedar completamente enterrado; hasta sentir que la partía en dos. La observó contener el aliento, cerrar los ojos como si le doliera, como si sufriera. Pero ella sufría de cualquier modo, así que eso quedaba en un segundo plano. La escuchó soltar un grito y casi seguidamente eyaculó violentamente dentro de ella. Mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la calma, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, pero no era una mirada limpia; era como si lo estuviera a través de un velo sucio, hacía que las imágenes se distorsionaran de una manera burda.

Y el éxtasis no borraba nada. Él prácticamente sentía cómo ella sentía la culpa y eso de alguna forma lo enfurecía. Cada vez que la tomaba sentía el impulso de sacudirla, de obligarla a sonreír, a sonreírle. Pero no lo hacía. Kagome ya no sonreía y era su culpa y él lo sabía y ella lo sabía.

―Kagome ―dijo él, pero ella parecía continuar mirando a través de él, mucho más lejos. Cada vez más lejos―. Mierda ―masculló. Retirándose de su interior, se incorporó apoyando sus rodillas en cada lado de Kagome, quien apenas emitió un sonido apagado.

Él conocía esas miradas, se dijo. Las había visto a lo largo de sus treinta y pico años. Hombres devastados. Mujeres desgraciadas. Personas que prácticamente estaban muertas en vida. Sesshômaru no podía permitirse algo así.

No con Kagome. De alguna forma. Algo, tenía que hacer algo.

―Abre la boca ―ordenó acercando su miembro hacia la boca de Kagome. Ella pareció no reaccionar al principio, pero entreabrió levemente los labios.

Así era siempre, pensó un poco devastado también, al observar la falta de expresión en su rostro cuando con su lengua comenzó a recorrer lentamente el glande. Sus labios lo tocaban con toques justos, de segundos, que lo hacían desear más, pero entonces estaba en otro lugar y Sesshômaru se desesperaba.

―Mierda ―masculló cuando ella lo mordió suavemente. Por algunos segundos sus miradas se encontraron. Él desde su altura, ridículamente imponente; ella, acostada aún sobre la cama, lucía ridículamente frágil.

Se sintió enfermo. Sabía que debía parar. Que esto no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Y aun así…

―Abre la boca ―ordenó nuevamente. Esta vez introdujo su miembro casi completo.

Debo estar enfermo, se repitió, cuando comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de la boca de Kagome. Su pene estaba rígido y ella no oponía resistencia contra él. Lo tomaba hasta que casi le faltaba el aire, sus ojos se volvían llorosos y lo tomaba otra vez.

_No._

Pero se veía incapaz de modular esas palabras. En cambio, siguió emborrachándose con el efímero placer que súbitamente se detuvo. Kagome se había apartado un poco.

―Aquí ―susurró ella. Puso ambos brazos bajos sus rodillas y las extendió a los lados, dejando al descubierto su sexo que aún contenía restos de semen.

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

Sesshômaru gimió al instante en que la penetró. Ella arañó su espalda. Él mordió su cuello.

Dios.

Así era siempre. Ya que no obtenía respuesta alguna por su parte, comenzaba a follarla con brutalidad. La posición no importaba: de espalda, boca abajo, contra la muralla, en el baño hasta que se volvía insuficiente y entonces la obligaba a tragar semen, luego la mordía, y la lamia, y ella lo mordía también hasta hacerlo sangrar, él la tomaba de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que ya no quedaba nada y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para odiarlo y odiarse. Caía exhausta, dormía, pero todos alguna vez tienen que despertar, razonaba cada día Sesshômaru, y todo era lo mismo de nuevo desde hacía tres semanas.

En alguna parte oculta de él sabía que, por supuesto, nada estaba bien. Que esto ya no era suficiente. Que la estaba hiriendo. Que debía parar. De alguna forma.

Pero no podía.

Y no podía porque no sabía cómo poner fin a nada. Para Sesshômaru cualquier tipo de sufrimiento resultaba ser una interrogante de proporciones dantescas. Sólo entendía que había algo que la carcomía; que cada día que él la besaba, que ella se miraba desnuda frente al espejo y miraba con repulsión hacia su abdomen, estaba eso que le impedía volver a ser cualquier cosa que fue antes que él llegara a irrumpir en su vida; algo que probablemente era mucho mejor que lo que tenían ahora.

Quédate conmigo, quiso decirle, pero habría sido estúpido. Ya estaba aquí. Justo aquí. Y él estaba penetrando hasta el fondo, eyaculando por segunda vez en su interior. Justo aquí, sólo aquí.

Pero no era suficiente.

Una emoción amarga lo embargó. De a poco, Kagome se estaba alejando, a la deriva, donde él no podía alcanzarla para traerla de vuelta. No importaba lo que hiciera, ella simplemente estaba ahí pero en una expresión meramente física. El inmenso vacío parecía llenarla a ella y a él y a toda la habitación de esa pieza, de esa propiedad en Escocia y ella, la Kagome de verdad, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta y él volvió hacia aquel instante donde seguía dentro de ella y ella lo miraba y él seguía sin entender absolutamente nada.

―Me estás aplastando ―susurró ella. Le costó un tiempo entender la frase, hasta que con una torpeza totalmente antinatural en él, rodó para quedar a su lado. Al instante, ella le dio la espalda.

Ella dándole la espalda, acurrucándose en posición fetal y él mirando al techo infinitamente finito, parecían ser el pan de cada día.

A veces, la imagen de una pequeñita Rin vestida de fucsia se formaba en alguna parte del techo, pero tenía que eliminarla casi al tiempo que ella se creaba a sí misma. No la iba a recordar. No con Kagome a su lado.

El problema, pensó él irónico, era que Rin parecía pegada a la piel de Kagome.

―Estoy enferma de esto ―dijo Kagome de repente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Pensó que no debía responder, que era una pérdida de tiempo y que sería mucho mejor follarla que otra cosa, pero no lo hizo.

Él ya había notado que también estaba enfermo de todo.

―Dime qué puedo hacer para que te quedes ―soltó él entonces sin pensarlo y casi al instante se arrepintió. Debía ser la edad, se dijo, o el simple cansancio que acababa de descubrir.

Después de un silencio francamente extraño, Kagome respondió.

―Empecemos de cero.

Y Sesshômaru sintió un alivio tan extraño como el silencio. Lo encontraba lógico y por alguna razón, correcto.

―Empecemos de cero entonces ―murmuró él mirando hacia el techo súbitamente vacío.

Pero empezar de cero nunca es posible a menos que nazcas de nuevo.

**_._**

**_Le présent -1(B) _**

Se despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La luz de la mesita de noche hizo que le escocieran más los ojos. Aún estaba oscuro, notó cuando su vista fue hacia la ventana.

Intentó incorporarse.

―Kagome.

Pero se quedó inmóvil apenas escuchó una voz cerca de su oído.

―¿Sesshômaru? ―jadeó sorprendida. Escuchó cómo él soltaba una carcajada sin humor, pero no respondió. Ella giró hacia él sólo para darse cuenta que estaba acostado a pocos centímetros de ella y al levantar la vista, hacia él…―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó ella casi sin aliento cuando rozó sus labios al hablar.

Él se quedó mirándola de manera intensa por lo que pareció una eternidad. La luz dentro de la habitación no era lo suficientemente potente como para verlo con claridad, pero Kagome pudo adivinar que sus ropas eran las mismas que había usado durante el funeral.

―Tú sabes que es tu culpa, ¿verdad? ―el aliento apestado a alcohol llegó hasta sus propios labios. Kagome pestañeó repetidamente mientras intentaba entender la pregunta e ignorar la cercanía entre los dos-

―No entiendo qué hablas. Estás ebrio ―mencionó lo evidente.

Pero no lo suficientemente ebrio como para dejar que el tema se desviara, notó Kagome cuando la mano de Sesshômaru se escurrió bajo las sábanas hasta llegar a su cintura. Ni siquiera titubeó al buscar su piel y dejar su mano en el lugar con un fuerte agarre.

―Que ella se haya ido. Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa ―repitió él, esta vez moviendo sus labios hacia su oído. Kagome intentó soltarse de su agarre pero eso sólo hizo que él la apegara más contra él. Su mano comenzó a recorrer su espalda―. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te arrebataran todo?

Qué pregunta más idiota, pensó Kagome al borde de las lágrimas. ¿No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que _ella_ había perdido?

―Vete de aquí ―masculló ella, revolviéndose contra él. En un solo movimiento, Sesshômaru la destapó por completo. Y la comprensión de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que iba a pasar, hicieron que su cuerpo se prepara para intentar escapar. Pero.

Kagome jadeó, curvando su espalda.

―Tú siempre me has visto ―susurró Sesshômaru al tiempo que acariciaba sin miramientos su pubis. Kagome soltó un gemido cuando él introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a bombear hacia dentro y fuera―. Y no lo soportas, por eso me odias. Y eso está bien, porque yo te detesto aún más, mocosa de mierda― dijo él segundos antes de besarla.

La rapidez con la que estaban sucediendo las cosas, las sensaciones desconocidas que se acumulaban entre sus piernas y la boca exigente de Sesshômaru, que le obligaba a abrir la suya, a recibir su lengua con sabor a whisky que casi hizo hasta el punto de dejarla sin oxígeno, le impidieron actuar de la manera que todos hubieran esperado.

Porque no lo iba a detener, ¿verdad? Un resquicio de su mente lo entendió; entendió que ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, quería esto.

Lo quería a él.

_Yo te conozco._

Gimió cuando los dedos de Sesshômaru parecieron expandirla aún más, a la vez que entraban y salían rápidamente. No pudo cuantificar cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo eso, ni cuánto tiempo la estuvo besando ni tampoco fue consciente de la cantidad de veces que jadeó su nombre hasta antes de que su cuerpo se convulsionara por completo, sintiendo cómo sus músculos internos apretaban con fuerza los dedos de Sesshômaru.

En ese momento quiso decirlo un montón de cosas. Miles de cosas. Pero lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue arquearse contra él y gemir una y otra vez.

―Estás mojada ―dijo Sesshômaru con voz ronca. Sin despegar la vista de Kagome, él retiró su mano entre sus piernas y en un movimiento deliberadamente lento, llevó sus dedos empapados hasta su propia boca y los saboreó.

En ese momento, un atisbo de lucidez pareció regresar a Sesshômaru. Kagome lo supo porque rompió el contacto visual al instante, como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Se alejó, sentándose de espaldas a ella.

Kagome aún recostada observó su espalda como si estuviera viendo todo desde lejos. Él, ella, ese día, esa pieza. Intentó pensar en toda esta escena, sin resultados favorables. De repente, ya no quería pensar en lo absoluto. Lo único que sabía era que él definitivamente no iba a estar cuando se despertara.

Quiso decirle que no se fuera, que no era necesario; que juntos encontrarían una explicación entendible para este evento y que luego reirían de esto.

Que nada estaba roto.

Que todo estaba bien.

Que Kagome no tenía la culpa de nada (¿qué culpa?).

―Sessh… ―intentó hablar, pero las palabras se deformaron. Sus ojos se sintieron más pesados que nunca―. Hey…―intentó una última vez, antes de que todo volviera a la oscuridad una vez más.

Mientras la imagen de la espalda de Sesshômaru desaparecía, Kagome se dio cuenta de que nunca había reído con él.

Y que probablemente nunca lo haría.

.

**_Le présent 0_**

El amor nunca había tenido una forma sustancial, hasta que conoció a Rin. Para Sesshômaru, lo que algunos describían como algo indescriptible, para él era meramente una necesidad saciada a través del sexo o de algún otro modo físico.

Hasta que conoció a Rin.

Entonces, súbitamente, algunas cosas habían comenzado a pasar a un segundo plano; de pronto, el mundo giraba en torno a ella, a lo que ella soñaba, a lo que ella aspiraba, a lo que ella hacía. Junto con eso, se dio cuenta de que crear proyecciones no resultaba del todo desagradable: hijos, pensar qué harían al envejecer, cómo enfrentarían la vida cuando Kagome siguiera su camino, y entonces…

Entonces lo que alguna vez no era mucho más que nada, comenzó a ser mucho más que todo. Por eso, cuando Rin apagó todas las luces sin prepararlo para el corte, se sintió perdido.

Roto.

De una manera que jamás se había sentido antes.

Quiso matar al mundo.

Quiso gritarles que se fueran a la mismísima mierda.

Y de paso, desaparecer él mismo en el proceso.

Pero.

Sesshômaru se sirvió un poco de Brandy mientras sentía una llave girar en la puerta de la entrada. Con su calma característica, avanzó hacia el origen del sonido.

Kagome, pensó él. Por supuesto que sería ella sola, pues habría esquivado a InuYasha porque ella misma se encontraba confundida y hastiada de ella misma como para lidiar con un segundo o tercero. Era tan fácil de leer.

Ella no sabía qué hacer con él ni con Sesshômaru. Porque Sesshômaru lo único que hacía era entrometerse en su camino, ¿verdad? Igual como esa noche del funeral, recordó, sardónico. ¿Qué había sido eso exactamente? Se preguntó. El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar y casi al instante sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a bombear con más rapidez de la acostumbrada.

_¿La deseas?_ Le había preguntado Rin.

¿Y por qué estaba recordando todo eso ahora?

La puerta se abrió por completo.

_Yo te conozco_, pensó Sesshômaru el primer día que la conoció. Algo poco plausible, considerando que esa era la primera vez que veía a la mocosa. Entonces, un día la vio salir hacia la escuela y Rin le preguntó si la deseaba en tono jocoso. Y él se enfureció. Después, Kagome besó su mejilla. Él también la besó (no en la mejilla) y la tocó el día en que Rin había sido enterrada.

La figura de Kagome apareció completamente al cruzar el dintel de la puerta.

¿Qué era el amor si no un conjunto de sentimientos dirigidos hacia direcciones inespecíficas que en cierto momento chocan en un solo punto y se concentran por cierto tiempo en ese el lugar, hasta que la inercia se acaba y el movimiento fluye otra vez para apuntar hacia otras direcciones; hacia otras dianas y momentos?

¿No resultaba ser completamente aleatorio e idiota?

Kagome cerró la puerta. Él tomó un sorbo de brandy. Al notar su presencia, ella dio un paso atrás, casi chocando con la puerta.

―Hola ―murmuró él. Ella tensó la quijada y no respondió.

Ah, el Brady y el amor, pensó él. Tomó otro sorbo.

Dos cosas que carecían de sentido en ese momento, cuando todo lo que podía ver era la hija de su ex esposa con esa mirada entre vulnerabilidad e irritación. ¿Es que progresivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un ser un poco más despreciable? Se preguntó él, al encontrar fascinante aquella expresión.

_¿La deseas?_

Sesshômaru la miró con atención, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella aún seguía rígidamente apoyada contra la puerta sin decir una sola palabra. Y así estaba bien, se dijo él. Porque un cúmulo de emociones más o menos desconocidas para él se estaban aflojando dentro de su pecho.

El brandy, sin duda.

Y algo más.

_¿La deseas?_

Tal vez debería dejar de mentirse a sí mismo y aceptarlo de una vez por todas. El problema, pensó, era todo lo que eso conllevaba. ¿Cómo no aborrecer a la persona que indirectamente te quitó a esa otra persona que de alguna forma se había convertido en tu mundo?

¿Cómo no odiar a esa persona que habías empezado a desear incluso antes, mucho antes de que esa otra persona importantísima desapareciera de ese mundo?

_¿La deseas?_

En realidad, siempre la había deseado, comprendió él. Y aunque la respuesta lo sorprendió e incomodó al mismo, no le importó más allá de su sorbo de brandy.

Por supuesto que la deseaba, pensó una parte dentro de sí. De alguna forma, siempre había estado allí y él no había entendido muy bien por qué. Era como si su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionara ante ella; como si su cuerpo la recordara y fuera un proceso normal el desearla y tenerla bajo él.

Ella había sabido a gloria esa noche del funeral. Casi no se había podido detener.

Y por eso la detestaba.

Porque todo eso comenzó desde el mismo día en que la conoció.

Porque, aunque Rin había comenzado a ser su mundo, Kagome comenzaba a ser la contraparte. Eso prohibido que él debía evitar pero no podía borrar de su cabeza.

Esa imagen que había comenzado a aparecer mientras le hacía el amor a Rin.

Esa indignación cuando de alguna forma entendió que era inevitable pensar en ella.

Ese asco que sintió de sí mismo cuando pensó que era mucho mejor que Rin hubiera muerto ahora y no después.

Y aun así…

Kagome comenzó a girar sobre sus pies para dirigirse a su habitación.

Y aun así no podía concebir la vida sin Rin.

¿Cuán enfermo sonaba eso? Se preguntó Sesshômaru, absolutamente lleno de contradicción, observando la espalda de Kagome desaparecer por el pasillo.

Apostaba que el amor, fuera lo que realmente fuera, no se parecería, en ningún caso, a lo que estaba sintiendo él en esos momentos.

El brandy, se dijo. Y algo más, pensó él, asqueado de sí mismo cuando se vio caminando hacia la misma dirección que la de Kagome.

**Continuará**.

**N/A:** Sigh. Nadie entiende lo que le pasa a cada uno, ¿verdad? Me gusta que los personajes no se entiendan a sí mismo y que por lo mismo, comiencen a actuar como algo similar a las bestias. Pero ya vendrá un punto consiciliador (¿verdad?). Hay que tenerles un poquito de paciencia.

Ojalá me dejen saber qué pensaron durante este capítulo :)

Hasta pronto! (o ese es el plan)


	7. VI Contradiction

**ADVERTENCIA**: Escenas relativamente explícitas. But ya already know it, so just cover your eyes ~

.

.

** VI. Contradiction**

_There's no way I could ever love someone else, but __  
__I want someone to love me._

_Even if yesterday continues to stay as it is forever  
You and I will never get anywhere._

**All alone with you ― EGOIST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quizás en alguna parte existía un lugar donde los sentimientos podían ser expresados de manera apropiada. Donde las palabras precisas tomaban forma, poco a poco, hasta armar un todo donde ya no había más preguntas. Sólo respuestas.

Pero el problema del mundo, pensó Inuyasha con un poco de ironía, era que justamente había demasiadas palabras y eran esas las que nunca alcanzaban el destino apropiado; o el significado real, ya que estamos.

Un poco frustrado, miró hacia sus pies. Ese día había elegido llevar unos mocasines negros en conjunto con un traje de color gris. No por alguna razón en especial, pero siempre le habían dicho que lucía bien en gris porque combinaba con su extraño color de pelo y ojos, por lo que eso debió ser una acción refleja, era un momento importante, después de todo: iba a buscar a Kagome a la escuela.

El detalle, no obstante, era que ella no había aparecido por ningún lado, después de lo que le pareció haber esperado una eternidad.

Probablemente se había ido a casa, razonó él, sin querer ir hacia el camino pesimista. Con eso no había problema, por supuesto: ella era libre de ir y venir cómo quisiera. El problema era el por qué. Normalmente le habría llamado o enviado un mail, pero eso no había pasado: sólo había desaparecido antes de que pudiera encontrarla.

Lo cual lo cabreó profundamente.

Ellos no eran niños, ya no; por lo tanto, creía que artimañas y evasiones como estas eran ridículas e inmaduras.

Ante el pensamiento sonrió, sardónico.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que él diría esas palabras hace 6 meses atrás? Apostaba que nadie. Para el mundo él siempre había sido el hermano menor de Sesshômaru. El hermano rebelde, el que cometía estupideces y era temperamental, al punto del hastío.

Pero hacía 6 meses, Sesshômaru había desaparecido sin aviso alguno e Inuyasha se vio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a cargo de un sinfín de trámites de gente grande y de Kagome (o al menos, ese fue el primer sentimiento cuando supo que ella también había sido "dejada", por decirlo de algún modo).

Aprendió todo en cuanto al manejo de sus propiedades y básicamente cómo manejar economía de la familia, la cual por tradición y años, no dejaba de ser menor.

Y de Kagome.

Ellos nunca se habían llevado particularmente bien. La había detestado prácticamente desde el primer minuto en que la conoció: la hija de la caza-fortunas que se casaría con su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, el tiempo le probó que había estado equivocado desde un principio. Rin no era nada como la arpía que él se había figurado, y Kagome… no estaba particularmente aficionada a ella, pero de un tiempo a otra parte pasó a "soportarla" con todo lo que la palabra en sí implicaba: conversar de algunas cosas medianamente serias, reír de vez en cuando, molestarse el uno a otro por la más mínima estupidez, entre otras cosas. Pero estaba bien, había pensado él. Seguir el flujo de manera pasiva, acercándose poco a poco o algo entre esas líneas. Él no había estado interesado en nada más, para ser honesto y contando que Japón y Francia no estaban particularmente cerca el uno del otro, las veces en las que tenían un contacto real eran bastante reducidas. De hecho, si su honestidad se hubiera expandido un poquito más, habría reconocido que, en verdad, lo que le pasara a ella le tenía sin cuidado. En absoluto.

A Inuyasha le importaban otro tipo de cosas en ese tiempo: las mujeres y básicamente destruirse a sí mismo con alguna droga aquí y aquí mezclado la mayoría de veces con cantidades ridículas de alcohol que determinaban un estado estratosférico de resaca al día siguiente o en el peor de los casos lo dejarían en una camilla de urgencias con suero y terminando de vomitar todo lo que ya no quedaba en su estómago.

Todos decían que no iba a llegar a ningún lado con ese comportamiento y él pensaba que por supuesto, nadie llegaría a ningún lugar así, pero todo le valía madres porque nunca sintió el deseo de ir a algún lado en particular. Para eso estaba Sesshômaru: el hermano exitoso, inteligente y, por sobre todo, cuerdo; quien actuaba como el deber encomendaba. Por lo tanto se podría decir que él era quien realizaba todas las labores aburridas dentro de su reducida familia, dejando la libertad total para InuYasha, quien nunca estuvo celoso de su hermano, pues más que sentirse dejado a un lado, apreció de todos los ángulos posibles esa libertad implícita que a él se le había dado.

Por eso, cuando Sesshômaru había desaparecido…

"Se fue" murmuró Kagome al abrir la puerta, con un tono extrañamente calmo esa mañana, cuando InuYasha por fin pudo arribar a Japón después de haber perdido el primer vuelo.

Inuyasha había soltado los pocos bolsos que había traído consigo y corrió hacia Kagome. Fue la primera vez en su vida que había abrazado a alguien sin calculaciones frívolas previas. Ella se había sorprendido en primera instancia, y tras cierta dubitación, le rodeó con sus pequeños brazos, enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible y sus hombros comenzaban a realizar pequeños movimientos de arriba abajo como signo inequívoco de que se estaba rompiendo.

O ella ya estaba más que rota al tiempo que él había llegado y quizás era demasiado tarde para todo.

Entonces, sin mucho pensarlo, se había enfrascado en dos tareas que requerían toda su atención: los asuntos financieros de la familia y Kagome. Fue casi tal cual como aquella vez: dejó que todo fluyera, que siguiera el cauce del río que llamaban sociedad, mientras él se esforzaba como nunca lo había hecho antes por encontrar una estabilidad y hacer medianamente feliz a Kagome. Se mudaron a París en el intertanto y mientras él hacía todo lo posible por aprender y no morir en el intento, poco a poco la distancia entre él y Kagome fue acortándose hasta casi quedar a milímetros el uno del otro. InuYasha sabía todo sobre ella; sabía cuándo estaba triste, cuándo estaba genuinamente contenta o simplemente sorprendida (sobre todo por el cambio que InuYasha había experimentado sólo en un par de meses, lo cual nunca se molestó en callar).

―¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el InuYasha que conozco? ―murmuró Kagome esa noche, casi atorándose con el pan que estaba comiendo al verlo entrar a la cocina.

InuYasha sólo dejó escapar un gruñido. Se sentía increíblemente incómodo con ese esmoquin y pensaba en que no tendría ningún problema en si le llamaban para avisarle que el anfitrión se había muerto súbitamente. Probablemente se sentiría mejor yendo a un funeral que a una gala donde lo único que importaba era que el anfitrión le viera desde lejos para tener la certeza de que efectivamente alguien de su familia había estado allí. Mentalmente maldijo a Sesshômaru al mismo tiempo que sentía una admiración casi ridícula al pensar en todo lo que él había tenido que soportar por años.

―Asumo que me veo honorable, ¿verdad? ―dijo InuYasha hastiado, mientras intentaba calmar la ansiedad con un vaso de agua. Kagome rió tras su espalda.

―Nadie dudará que lo eres, claramente ―bromeó Kagome. InuYasha volteó hacia ella.

―¿Y tú por qué estás despierta? ―preguntó InuYasha, aún ansioso.

―Hey, hey; anciano ―rio ella, alzando ambas palmas de sus manos a la altura de su pecho― que recién son las diez de la noche.

En realidad no quería hacerle esa pregunta, por supuesto. Era sólo que el tenerla cerca últimamente estaba teniendo un efecto del todo menos absurdo: repentinamente le faltaban las palabras, sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba y era como si todo lo que pudiera observar fuera Kagome, y ahora particularmente, el inicio de sus pechos bajo el casi mortal escote de la pijamas.

Bufó y trató de terminar el eterno vaso de agua.

―¿InuYasha? ―Alcanzó a escuchar antes que sintiera cómo el cuerpo femenino se pegaba contra el suyo en un abrazo.

Estuvieron en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que ella, inesperadamente, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirarlo.

―Todo va a estar bien. Lo juro ―. Sonrió.

He InuYasha inevitablemente la había besado. Esa había la primera vez. Luego vinieron otras más, casi incontables. La deseaba, la quería junto con él. Siempre. Y si era sólo por las circunstancias que los habían juntado, donde el uno y el otro se lamían ambas heridas, no importaba; por primera vez sentía que tenía un lugar donde pertenecer y a una persona a la cual volver. Le dejaría al tiempo la tarea de ponerle nombre a lo que él estaba comenzando a sentir, que en un par de meses él simplemente lo llamaría amor (porque no podía ser otra cosa, razonó él).

Cuatro meses después Sesshômaru había regresado (ocupando un lugar que había estado vacío por tanto tiempo).

Había visto Kykyô después de muchísimo tiempo (como una pequeña herida sin curar que de pronto fue consciente que tenía).

Y Kagome se había escabullido (dejando súbitamente un lugar vacío en alguna parte).

Vagamente se preguntó si esos seis meses no habían sido nada más que un espejismo. Era como si todo comenzara a caer otra vez.

.

.

.

Esto a veces se parece al infierno donde sin duda ya estoy muerta y sin cielo. Pero entonces el golpe bastante real de la realidad me sacude, me toma por los pies y me obliga mirar por algún acantilado cualquiera donde todo choca, todo se rompe y es verdad y no puedo negarlo: estoy viva y es una mierda.

Kykyô dejó de escribir. Siempre le había parecido patético poner en palabras lo que se sentía. Era demasiado cursi para una mujer como ella.

Suspiró.

Pero ese pequeño encuentro la había dejado demasiado vulnerable frente a emociones comunes como la pena. Una pena con la que nunca había estado acostumbrada a tratar.

―Ya para ―se dijo y se frotó los ojos. Por la ventana se adivinaba un sol tras los edificios de diferentes tamaños―. Un atardecer en París ―susurró ella.

Dolía; claramente dolía. Todo recuerdo tácitamente indicaba que algo (que probablemente nunca volvería a ser y estar) faltaba.

Por ejemplo, cuando conoció a InuYasha en un atardecer en París. Ella, sobre el Pont de l'Archevêché, estaba observando sin ganas cómo el cielo anaranjado parecía reflejarse majestuoso sobre las aguas del ordinario Sena, a la vez que un tenue viento aparecía para juguetear con su cabello. Él había pasado a su lado, distraído y se le había caído la billetera, que pareció retumbar sobre todo el puente lleno de candados, pero él pareció no notarlo. Entonces ella había actuado casi por impulso y corriendo hacia él con la billetera en mano, lo alcanzó.

Luego todo había sido como una coalición de sucesos que pasan demasiado rápido. Ella vagamente fue consciente del cómo, sólo sabía que no le había costado quererlo. En absoluto. Él era unos tantos años mayor pero siempre parecía estar risueño, reía a menudo y hacía berrinches de un niño de cuatro años.

Se había entregado ―tan cursi como la palabra sonaba― por completo y tan rápido apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Una parte de ella siempre supo que InuYasha no era el tipo que se quedaba en un lugar para siempre ni mucho menos de los que creaban sentimientos profundos con la primera mujer que encontraban, sino todo lo contrario. Pero ella luchó como nunca había luchado durante sus 15 años y trató por todos los medios de intentar trascender para él.

Pero eso, por supuesto, nunca ocurrió. Él le había dicho innumerables veces que tener niños era un tema completamente tabú para él. Kykyô no lo creyó hasta que le contó que estaba embarazada. Él se había puesto serio como nunca, le dio dinero para el aborto que al final no había sido necesario porque mientras salía de su casa corriendo furiosa, dolida, tropezó y cayó y rodó, se golpeó, una vez, dos, tres, hasta que despertó en el hospital donde nadie la esperaba.

Pero ella lo esperó, estúpidamente, semanas, meses.

Él no. La última vez que lo vio estaba tomado de la mano con la mujer de cuerpo escultural del día.

¿Entonces qué había quedado de ella? Se preguntó, aturdida y de golpe contra el asfalto más bien abstracto. Cuando las opciones se acababan, lo único que quedaba era retirarse y continuar, olvidando la causa y el efecto causado, razonó su lado pragmático.

El problema era que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Porque aún lo odiaba.

Y lo amaba.

Por lo que inevitablemente la odiaba. Para una parte de ella, el hecho simple de la existencia de Kagome, resultaba de pronto, insoportable. Era como una mezcla enfermiza, que no terminaba de aclarase, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba nada.

Siguió mirando el atardecer, los colores cambiaban y parecían cada vez más vivos, como en un mundo utópicamente feliz.

.

.

.

Si existiera una posibilidad remota de alcanzarte, por muy vaga que esta fuera, la tomaría sin pensarlo y correría de forma frenética hacia ti.

No importaría la distancia ni la imposibilidad de tiempo y espacio. De algún modo, siempre, siempre volvería a ti.

Sin segundas intenciones, sería un acto casi instintivo. Llegar a ti. Alcanzarte. Estar donde tú estás aunque sea de manera opuesta y las bajas incontables.

Hey, hey; estoy aquí. ¿Ves? Aquí, justo donde nada nos puede separar. Y estás tú, a centímetros de mí, tu espalda apuntando hacia mi rostro y yo estirando mi brazo hacia ti, casi, apunto de estar por fin…

Pero la imposibilidad nos gana. Es mucho más grande. Aunque podamos encontrarnos en el mismo espacio y tiempo, es como si la distancia automáticamente apareciera y ya no estamos más; o estamos, pero separados por una barrera que limita un enorme espacio donde sólo tú y yo no podemos estar.

Desde una perspectiva aberrante, te alejas y yo me quedo.

Te vas, te espero.

Como si fuera un círculo que falla en encontrar el final.

.

.

.

Logró agarrar su muñeca poco antes que llegara a la entrada de su pieza. En un solo movimiento la empujó con él hacia adentro y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola con su cuerpo. Su mirada era seria, y aunque Kagome hubiera intentado por todos los medios, nunca habría podido descifrar qué exactamente quería decir su mirada. Lo cual tuvo el efecto ―más que conocido― de irritarla profundamente.

Se soltó violentamente de su agarre y cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, mirándolo con lo que esperaba, fuera una mirada desafiante.

―Tenemos que hablar ―murmuró él con su voz grave después de tomar una larga inspiración.

Kagome sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

―No sé qué es lo que tengamos que conversar ―dijo en un tono cortante―. Hasta el momento sólo recuerdo que tú tienes la tendencia a asumir que los demás te quieren escuchar.

―Hablo en serio.

―Yo también ―replicó de inmediato, dejando escapar una nota de hastío.

La sola presencia de él parecía ocupar todo el oxígeno y espacio de la pieza. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que él desapareciera por acto de magia o salir corriendo. Pero a juzgar por la situación, ninguna de las dos cosas era posible a no ser que se tirara por la ventana de ese quinto piso, pensó ella casi al mismo tiempo en que descartaba la idea.

―¿Cuál es tu relación con InuYasha? ―Preguntó él, con una expresión apática.

Kagome por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal. Lo miró con una sincera incredulidad.

―¿Disculpa?

―No lo voy a repetir.

¿Por qué se extrañaba que algo así hubiera salido de su boca? Él era un hombre que, para empezar, no tenía ningún sentido. Ni de existencia o sentido común, se recordó.

―Me parece increíble que llegues y me preguntes algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

―Por supuesto que tiene que ver ―respondió sin inmutarse―, es mi hermano.

Ella simplemente quedó mirándolo, incapaz de formular una frase coherente. En realidad esto no era lo que había esperado (en caso que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado tener una conversación más o menos importante con él). Tenía que admitir que una parte ilusa de ella había creído que quizás él se disculparía por haberse ido sin previo aviso. O al menos, disculparse con InuYasha, quien había cargado con la peor parte al ocupar el puesto de su hermano si preparación alguna.

Pero Sesshômaru no había pronunciado ni una palabra de arrepentimiento o algo cercano a eso, lo cual la enfurecía y hacía sentir increíblemente triste a la vez.

_Te extrañé enorme, terriblemente_. Su pecho se apretó ante la inoportuna sensación de pena. Realmente odiaba tener que lidiar a diario con emociones que escapaban de su control.

Primero, había sido la enfermedad de mamá. Después, Sesshômaru. Luego la muerte de mamá. Entonces, Sesshômaru. Luego su ausencia. Después InuYasha. Y ahora, otra vez, Sesshômaru.

Ella claramente no era de piedra y eso parecía que él no lo entendía. No entendía lo recurrente que era él en sus estados emocionales. Que era él quien se inmiscuía sin pedir permiso, como si tuviera el derecho, como si…

_Te extrañé. Desde siempre._

Se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

―¿Por qué eres así? ―preguntó, sintiendo cómo sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse―. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué volviste? ―tomó una bocanada de aire, casi se le hacía imposible respirar―. Entonces vienes aquí, rompes todo, ¡siempre rompes todo! Primero fue mamá, luego conmigo y― se detuvo ante el recuerdo de la última noche que pasó junto a él, el día antes que partiera―. Siempre rompes todo ―terminó repitió en un susurro, mientras apretaba sus brazos contra su cuerpo y miraba hacia sus pies.

Y también había pasado algo esa noche, cuando ella había ido a verlo a su cuarto. La ira, la culpa, todo lo que él parecía sentir hacia ella, era opuesto a lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento: la más pura y patética pena. La ridícula alegría que sintió inmediatamente al verle otra vez. Pero él no la había extrañado, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera un poco. Ella había pensado todos los días en él, esperándolo.

Pero él jamás la esperaría. A juzgar por su actuar aquella noche, cuando regresó después de largos seis meses, lo único que él había querido era esperar algo llamado muerte o parecido a eso, porque seguramente se le hacía insoportable una vida con la hija de la mujer que había amado y que ya nunca volvería; con la hija a quien después había besado y tocado sin ninguna vergüenza justo el día en que ella había sido enterrada.

_Te lo mereces_, pensó con una satisfacción insana. Que por lo menos sintiera algo de lo que ella sufría cada día. De la frustración de no poder cambiar el pasado. De las emociones que parecían tener un poder propio que ella fallaba siempre en controlar.

―No me has respondido ―. La voz de Sesshômaru pareció resonar dentro de su cabeza, aunque sabía que la distancia entre ellos era más de cuatro pasos.

¿En serio eso estaba pasando?

―Dios ―masculló ella―. Dios. Eres horrible. Ojalá te pudras.

―¿Qué hicieron tú e InuYasha mientras yo no estuve? ―preguntó. Esta vez una voz de alarma hizo que Kagome lo mirara nuevamente.

No sabía qué quería de ella. Nunca lo sabría, ¿verdad?

―Tuvimos sexo, si es lo único que te importa saber. Puto enfermo ―dijo Kagome, desafiante.

―¿Cuántas veces?

―No lo recuerdo.

―¿Te acostabas con él antes de que tu madre muriera?

―Vete simplemente a la mierda.

―Responde.

―¡Vete de aquí! ―gritó enfurecida. Él, con su mirada aún inmutable, volvió a insistir.

―Responde.

―¿Qué diferencia habría de todos modos? No eres absolutamente nadie para preocuparte por eso, ¿verdad? ―Aún sin salir de su incredulidad, continuó hablando―. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Tanto deseas acostarte conmigo que necesitas saber cada detalle de mi vida personal antes de dar el gran paso? ¿Fue por eso que te detuviste esa noche? ¿Fue por eso que te fuiste? ―preguntó, casi gritando―. ¡No entiendo qué quieres de mí!

El inevitable llanto que siguió después, no hizo nada más que enfurecerla. Odiaba que él tuviera ese poder. Odiaba que se otorgara una autoridad que no le correspondía. Y por sobre todo, odiaba haberlo extrañado de la manera que lo hizo. Él no se merecía nada, ni siquiera esas lágrimas patéticas que corría furiosas por sus mejillas.

―Lo quiero todo ―le escuchó decir. Ella lo miró consternada y eso pareció ¿molestarlo? De algún modo―. Lo quiero todo de ti ―repitió esta vez, sorteando la distancia entre ellos.

―No entiendo absolutamente na―. Él la interrumpió posando su mano en su nuca. Ejerciendo presión, hizo que lo mirara directamente a sus ojos, que parecían brillar de manera absurda con la luz del atardecer.

―Dame todo lo que le has dado a él ―ordenó, inclinándose hacia ella para besarla.

.

.

.

La verdad era que él no había querido preguntarle acerca de InuYasha.

Siendo honesto, él no quería confirmar sus sospechas ni mucho menos sentir la más pura e incontrolable rabia que sentía ahora. No tenía idea de por qué había empezado a hablar de él en primer lugar, pero lo único que sabía ahora era que además de estar profundamente molesto, la deseaba.

Ahora.

Sabía que nada tenía sentido. Que sus actos se contradecían entre sí. Que Rin, que la extrañaba y que también deseaba casi dolorosamente a Kagome en estos momentos; que sentía unas ansias enormes de borrar el toque de su hermano y enseñarle de una vez por todas que, que…

Ahondó el beso, hasta el punto de casi quitarle el oxígeno. Le obligó a recibir su lengua, mordió su labio inferior, la pegó contra sí. Ella era pequeña. Él era un gigante en comparación; perfectamente podría doblegarla, lanzarla en la cama y desvestirla. Sería tan fácil.

Ella daba golpes contra su pecho, fingiendo resistencia. Porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer para que su conciencia no molestara tanto como la de él, ¿verdad?; ella no aceptaría que lo deseaba porque las normas sociales eran así. Pero en ese momento las normas sociales le valían una mierda.

Bien.

Así estaba bien, pensó, cegado por algo que parte de su conciencia pudo descifrar como satisfacción. Llevó sus brazos detrás su espalda y con una mano la sujetó de las muñecas para que no lo golpeara. Volvió a acercarla hacia su cuerpo y la besó con un ansia que rozaba la desesperación. Ella lo mordió. A él no lo importó. Aun degustando el sabor metálico dentro de su boca, comenzó a darle pequeños besos desde la comisura de sus labios hinchados, dejando un sendero que recorrió a lo largo de su mentón, bajando por el cuello, en donde palpó un pulso frenético, para morderla justo ahí.

Ella gimió y se revolvió contra él, pero Seshsômaru no soltó su agarre y siguió mordiéndola hasta que sintió nuevamente el sabor metálico, esta vez el de Kagome.

―Estamos a mano ―le murmuró al oído antes de empujarla hacia la cama y caer sobre ella. Rápidamente se acomodó entre sus piernas.

―Cerdo ―masculló Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, cuando la mano de Sesshômaru comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos.

No obstante, él no escuchó o simplemente no le importó, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue volver a besarla como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Tal vez era el brandy, razonó él cuando todos sus sentidos se vieron atacados por la presencia de Kagome. Su sabor, su aroma, la suavidad de sus muslos, todo parecía estar multiplicado por mil o más.

¿Estaba realmente tratando de detenerlo? Preguntó su mente obnubilada, absorbida por el más básico deseo de estar dentro de ella. Sin dejar de besarla, continuó tocando su muslo desnudo hasta que encontró su sexo oculto bajo las bragas. Con el dedo medio comenzó, deliberadamente lento, a tocarla por sobre la ropa interior de arriba hacia abajo, a veces ejerciendo más presión sobre el monte de venus, hasta que ella se arqueaba contra él y él alejaba su caricia hacia el punto donde comenzaba a estar húmedo.

―Me quieres ahí ―susurró él contra sus labios. Su dedo acariciaba la entrada entre sus muslos mientras la observaba. Ya no se resistía. Sólo lo observaba con ojos vidriosos; con una mirada que se le antojó indescifrable ―. Me quieres ―repitió con voz ronca cuando empezó a presionar aún sobre la tela, hacia el interior. Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un abrupto gemido desde su garganta.

Él no esperó otro tipo de afirmación.

Se desabrochó rápidamente la bragueta y sacó su sexo rígido. Lo llevó hasta la entrepierna de Kagome y comenzó a frotarlo sobre su ropa interior. Como si fuera una respuesta natural, o conocida desde hace mucho, sus piernas se abrieron más y él tuvo que ahogar su propio gemido cuando sintió que sus genitales parecían estar tocándose a cada milímetro de piel. Era como si toda ella le estuviera dando la bienvenida después de una cantidad insoportable de tiempo y olvido.

Casi no fue consciente, pero como pudo, hizo a un lado el pedazo de tela que cubría su sexo empapado y sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó su entrada y enterró su miembro por completo, en un solo embiste.

―¡Dios! ―gritó Kagome, cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de ella.

―Está caliente, aquí ―le dijo Sesshômaru, penetrándola nuevamente. Y fue lo último que fue capaz de pronunciar porque lo siguiente que supo era que sus caderas se movían por sí mismas.

Agarrando su trasero, la levantó unos centímetros de la cama y comenzó a moverla hacia su sexo; la atraía hacia él y de inmediato la penetraba con violencia hasta quedar por completo dentro de ella y repetir el mismo proceso rítmicamente. Sentía cómo sus músculos internos parecían agarrarlo para que se quedara allí, como si ella quisiera retenerlo dentro de ella por siempre, pero entonces él salía hasta que sólo la punta de su glande tocaba la entrada y luego volvía a embestirla rápida, profundamente.

El tiempo que estuvo haciendo eso pareció insignificante. Los suaves gemidos que ella dejaba escapar, los suyos propios; los brazos de Kagome rodeándolo por el cuello para acercarlo hacia ella mientras él continuaba penetrándola… ¿cuánto tiempo? Calcularlo parecía absurdo, por no decir imposible. Pero sí sabía que el sol ya no alumbraba por la ventana cuando comprendió que el clímax vendría y que tenía que eyacular fuera de ella.

O eso era lo que dentro de una enorme neblina, su conciencia tenía claro.

Pero.

La silueta de Kagome bajo él, el movimiento continuo de su cuerpo hacia arriba, abajo; él, embistiendo contra ella como si no importara nada más, sintiendo su calor absorberlo, su cuerpo sudando y una sensación antigua, una imagen de Kagome, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, con sus senos moviéndose al vaivén de sus arremetidas, su vestido hecho añicos y él entre sus piernas, corriéndose dentro de ella en un espasmo que le fue imposible controlar.

Quizás ella lo dijo en realidad o solo fue su imaginación el escucharla decir que se corriera afuera, pero cuando su cuerpo se tensó para la liberación, ella lo rodeó con sus piernas en plena contradicción, acercándolo aún más a ella si fuera posible y él no se cuestionó nada más que dejar su semen escapar dentro de su matriz.

Y sin embargo.

Apenas terminado aquel momento sublime, sintió que había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida.

Otra vez.

.

.

―¿Qué me hiciste? ― soltó ella sin pensarlo, como si la frase estuviera predeterminada a aparecer en ese momento y lugar. Sintió cómo él sacaba su miembro dentro de ella y por alguna razón se sintió extrañamente vacía.

Como ya era de noche, lo único que discernió en un principio fue la silueta de él buscando una lamparita de mesa para encenderla. Una vez encendida la luz, le observó buscar pañuelitos higiénicos para luego limpiar su pene y volver a abrocharse los pantalones. La acción en sí le pareció tan mecánica como indiferente. Sobre todo para con ella, quien aún se sentía incapaz de mover un solo musculo.

Le vio dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia ella, recostada a lo largo sobre la cama, y fuera de responder a su pregunta, simplemente le ordenó que abriera las piernas. En realidad se habría muerto de vergüenza si él se lo hubiera dicho en otro momento, pero a esa altura y dadas las circunstancias, donde se encontraba tan cansada, tan confundida, obedeció sin pensarlo demasiado ni tampoco le importó más allá.

De pronto parecía el techo de su pieza se encontraba demasiado lejos de su alcance, pensó absorta; era demasiado alto, casi eterno y completamente intangible, a diferencia del toque inesperadamente suave de Sesshômaru, quien estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Con una suavidad inesperada, él sacó sus bragas y con otro poco de papel comenzó a limpiarla. Ella era claramente consciente de sus dedos escarbando dentro de su vagina para sacar los restos de semen, del rose insoportable del papel contra su piel demasiado sensible y de que a estas alturas él ya sabía que había lidiado sin miramientos ni retórica romántica con su primera vez.

Kagome cerró los ojos, esperando que él terminara la tarea que él se autoimpuso sin esperar nada más. Estaba exhausta y harta. Sobre todo de esperar. Cualquier cosa. Llevó la palma de sus manos hacia sus ojos y los cubrió, no por alguna razón en particular; de hecho, no tenía idea de nada excepto de que ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

―Voy a preparar algo para la cena ―le escuchó decir de repente después de cubrir su sexo desnudo con la tela de la falda escolar. Ella lentamente descubrió sus ojos y lo observó como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera algo incomprensible.

Él se lo repitió y entonces ella asintió y volvió a desviar la vista hacia el techo. A lo lejos, se escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse tras un silencioso Sesshômaru.

¿Eso era todo, verdad? Se preguntó desde muy lejos. Todo, a infinitos kilómetros de distancias.

Y de todas formas, ¿había en verdad algo que añadir? Sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una sensación de desazón la embargó pero aun así, se vio incapaz de llorar.

InuYasha estaba a punto de llegar y ella tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones.

.

.

Al momento en que InuYasha entró a la cocina, supo que algo había salido terriblemente mal. El único problema, razonaría más tarde, era que no tenía idea de lo que podría haber sido.

Sesshômaru de espaldas a él, parecía estar inmerso en su tarea de, aparentemente, preparar la cena. Eran raras las veces que había visto a su hermano cocinar, y en todas las ocasiones había implicado una tragedia: la muerte de su madre, la muerte de su padre y cuando Rin había estado enferma. Quizás por eso en lo primero que pensó al divisarlo, fue que algo estaba mal.

―Hey ―murmuró él. Observó cómo la espalda de su hermano se tensaba al escucharlo. Por una escasa fracción de segundo, pareció que el movimiento fluido de cortar la carne sobre la tabla vacilaba, pero casi al mismo tiempo prosiguió con su tarea sin mirarlo.

―Llegas tarde ―respondió a cambio.

InuYasha creyó que había un doble significado en esa frase, pero de nuevo no atinaba a acertar por qué. Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico.

―¿Kagome está en casa?

Otra pequeña vacilación. ¿De verdad había visto eso? Se preguntó.

―Sí ―fue la escueta respuesta de Sesshômaru.

InuYasha se quedó mirándolo por minutos que le parecieron eternos. La meticulosidad con la que cortaba la carne, el movimiento fluido de su muñeca para empuñar el cuchillo, todo en él parecía desprender una habilidad y elegancia innata. Hasta cierto punto, le pareció doloroso notar cuán diferentes eran el uno del otro. Y siempre sería así, comprendió mientras formaba una fina línea con sus labios que pretendían formar una sonrisa.

―Hermano ―dijo InuYasha de pronto. Y quizás, sólo quizás, su tono evidenció cierta ansiedad o desesperación que hizo que Sesshômaru abandonara de inmediato su tarea y volteara a mirarlo (por fin) con una expresión demasiado seria.

―¿Ocurrió algo? ―preguntó con su típico tono impasible.

InuYasha sonrió a medias.

―Te quiero, hermano ―dijo de manera solemne, y al instante sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían―. Mierda. Eso fue vergonzoso ―murmuró mientras con un nervioso movimiento de su mano sobre su cabeza, desordenaba el cabello, y desviaba la mirada al suelo―. Pero es lo que siento ―dijo, esta vez mirándolo―. Y espero que nunca vuelvas a desaparecer ―terminó, otra vez solemnemente.

Por un momento vio algo parecido a sorpresa en la expresión de su hermano, que, como era de esperar, desapareció tan pronto cómo apareció.

―No iré a ninguna parte ―dijo Sesshômaru con una seriedad que a InuYasha se le antojó forzada. Como si en realidad con su respuesta, estuviera diciendo todo lo contrario.

Suspiró y soltó una carcajada.

―Siempre es así contigo, Sesshômaru. Nunca sé qué pasa realmente dentro de tu cabeza ―le dijo mientras recordaba esa mañana que lo había encontrado en el baño y con una herida sangrando.

―Nunca he sido un gran misterio ―respondió su hermano, al tiempo que giraba para continuar con su labor.

Mentiroso, tuvo ganas de gritarle, pero se contuvo. A pesar de detestar la prepotencia, superioridad y tozudez que mostraba por sobre todo el mundo, InuYasha siempre había idolatrado a Sesshômaru. A pesar de que se portara como un hijo de puta: él era toda la familia que tenía. No podía, ni quería perderlo una vez más.

Retrocediendo unos pasos, salió de la cocina y avanzó hasta encontrarse frente al pasillo que conectaba a las piezas del ala derecha del departamento, donde estaba la habitación de Kagome.

Esa otra persona que no quería perder.

.

.

Cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, supo que no era Sesshômaru.

―Adelante ―dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara. De inmediato la puerta se abrió, e InuYasha entró.

Ella lo notó visiblemente cansado, como si hubiese recorrido largos kilómetros hasta llegar a ese lugar.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Le preguntó Kagome apenas le vio.

Él hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

―Pensé que esa era mi pregunta ―dijo InuYasha arqueando las cejas.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Si el dolor entre sus piernas se lo hubiera permitido, habría corrido hacia él para abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien; que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Pero por supuesto, se había quedado sentada al borde de la cama, incapaz de moverse por el dolor, porque no tenía ningún derecho a correr hacia él y porque le estaría mintiendo aún más.

―Estoy bien pero cansadísima. Quizás era el día, no quise llamarte sino llegar lo más rápido posible. Dormí toda la tarde. Y ya vez ―le hizo el gesto levantando ambos brazos― me acabo de bañar y poner el pijama ―. Sonrió, o al menos esperó que lo pareciera.

―Kagome.

―¿InuYasha?

―Sé que es culpa de mi hermano.

Ante la mención de Sesshôamaru, ella abrió muchísimo los ojos. Él soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ella.

―Es decir ―continuó y se arrodillo a sus pies―. Sé que es difícil convivir con él y mucho menos entenderlo. Pero dale tiempo. Él amaba a Rin, lo puedo afirmar porque de no haber sido así, él―. Se interrumpió cuando notó un parche en su cuello―. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ―preguntó con clara preocupación. Acarició suavemente la tela del parche.

―Nada. Es decir ―se apresuró―, probablemente una alergia. Me rasqué y dejé una mancha horrible ―murmuró rápidamente ella mientras tomaba su mano y la mantenía agarrada sobre sus rodillas―. InuYasha ―se apuró decir. Este la miró un poco aturdido―. Perdóname ―le dijo, tratando de mantener de desprender toda la poca sinceridad que le quedaba.

Él sonrió como apesadumbrado y negó con la cabeza.

―No has hecho nada malo, Kagome. Pero cuando llegué a buscarte me sentí ridículamente solo ―terminó él en un susurro, desviando la vista hacia el techo. Kagome sintió unas ganas incontenibles de llorar pero InuYasha habló antes de que todo se desmoronara―. Escucha ―dijo él, acunando su rostro con sus manos para que le mirara a los ojos―. Prefiero que sepas esto por mí en vez que por mi hermano. Sesshômaru no es una mala persona pero todavía y de manera irracional piensa que es tu culpa que Rin haya muerto.

El cambio rápido del tema descolocó un poco a Kagome, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión y asombro.

―No entiendo ―fue lo único que alcanzó modular. InuYasha tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

―El año pasado estuviste enferma, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue un virus que te tuvo en cama casi dos semanas. Lo recuerdo porque había ido por el fin de semana a visitarlos.

Kagome asintió, aunque eso no significaba nada realmente; ella apenas tenía recuerdos de esos días menos aun de Inuayasha. Sólo sabía que al final habían tenido que llevarla de urgencias y la internaron por varios días. Y cuando ella había despertado por fin…

InuYasha cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

―El primer día en que te internaron Rin debía ir al doctor porque unos exámenes de rutina habían salido alterados. Ella prefirió no ir y me pidió que llamara para cancelar la cita con el doctor. Cuando Sessômaru se enteró se puso furioso, pero Rin apenas se inmutó y pasó toda la noche sentada al lado de tu camilla. Él no insistió más y acompañó a Rin también. No sé qué habrá pasado después, pero cuando finalmente consultó habían pasado un par de meses y el cáncer estaba metatizado por todo su cuerpo. Sesshômaru en su estúpida mente piensa que si hubiera ido al doctor ese día, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero eso no es verdad. Kagome ―apretó el agarre de sus manos contra su rostro―. No es tu culpa y nunca lo será. Dos meses no hubieran hecho la diferencia, lo dijo el mismo doctor, pero Sesshômaru…

Dejó la frase inconclusa y Kagome entendió por qué. Sesshômaru sólo necesitaba un culpable porque era incapaz de aceptar nada. ¿Y quién mejor para verter su rabia e impotencia que ella misma? Nunca se habían llevado del todo bien. Ella siempre había sido de alguna forma, la tercera persona en su relación. Casi como una molestia. Y ahora.

Ahora también. Sintió cómo unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas al tiempo que envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de InuYasha y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

―Parece que siempre al final, quedamos sólo tú y yo aquí atrás, ¿verdad?―preguntó InuYasha. Su voz sonó ahogada contra la piel de su cuello. Ella sólo asintió y dejó que las lágrimas continuaran cayendo una tras otra.

Sesshômaru era injusto. Un idiota egoísta incapaz de ver dos metros más allá de su nariz y de sus propios sentimientos. Y ella también era una idiota, por dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Por no negarse con mayor voluntad. Porque durante esos seis meses lo había extrañado horriblemente.

Y sin embargo ese tipo de cosas no importaban para él, ¿verdad? Sólo su rabia, odio e intentos absurdos de venganza. Tomaría lo que más pudiera hasta que ya no quedara nada más que romper. Pero la contienda era injusta en todos los sentidos: ella nunca se había dado por enterada de la guerra invisible que estaba peleando. La comprensión de que, si bien nunca pasó por su cabeza que había un sentimiento medianamente profundo dentro de él hacia ella (acaso costumbre, el simple hecho de soportarse), nunca creyó que existiera en él un comportamiento así de incomprensible, casi infantil, pero indudablemente doloroso.

Quizás si hubiera sido en otro tiempo y lugar, donde ellos eran ellos pero conectados de una manera más clara y honesta, ella hubiera creído que todo lo ocurrido durante esa tarde no era nada más que actos motivados por celos hacia su hermano; porque, si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, él, a pesar de todo, la quería en sentido más allá de lo físico y ella podría haberlo soportado de alguna manera. Pero este claramente no era el caso.

Sintió que algo se rompía un poco más dentro de ella.

_Siempre has sido tan injusto,_ pensó, cuando el recuerdo de ella hospitalizada y abriendo los ojos por fin se transformó en imágenes claras dentro de su mente.

"Yo" había dicho él. La miraba serio y notó que estaba sentado al lado de ella. "Hasta que despertaste" murmuró, apretando el agarre de su mano ―que ella recién había notado― con la suya. Ella lo miró durante mucho rato. Sentía los ojos pesados, la boca seca, le costaba respirar y no entendía por qué Sesshômaru estaba a su lado y tomaba su mano. Sólo comprendió que toda ansiedad que pudo sentir se esfumó con su toque gentil y sólo quiso volver a cerrar los ojos.

"Hey" susurró apenas. Él apretó nuevamente su mano. "Quédate conmigo. Siempre." Dijo. No se cuestionó el por qué ―y después lo atribuiría a su estado post febril― pero en ese momento pensó que si él no se quedaba, ella no podría soportarlo.

Él la miró serio y asintió en un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

"Siempre" dijo simplemente. Ella sonrió apenas y había vuelto a dormir.

Pero cuando despertó otra vez, él seguía allí.

_Tan injusto. Siempre has sido así._

Continuó abrazando a InuYasha con fuerza. Quizás así podría aceptar que todos esos pequeños gestos de Sesshômaru hacia ella significaban un poco más que nada; quizás así su mente creería que todo ese día no había existido en verdad, que ella no quería a Sesshômaru de una forma dramáticamente opuesta a la que como él la quería y que al final de todo, lo único verdadero en esa habitación sería el recuerdo de ella aferrada a InuYasha como si de eso pendiera su vida.

Probablemente nunca debió haberse soltado de él en primer lugar.

.

.

.

Se sintió estúpido. Miró hacia la bandeja que sostenía con sus manos. Algún pensamiento lleno de culpa debió haber cruzado por su mente cuando pensó en llevarle la cena a Kagome. Sabía que aún estaría con dolor y que probablemente no aparecería dentro de su perímetro por algún tiempo, pero pensó que era lo que simplemente tenía que hacer.

La imagen de ella abrazando a InuYasha lo descolocó un poco. La puerta estaba abierta cuando él había llegado y el primer impulso que tuvo al ver la escena fue el de golpear a su hermano. Obviamente no lo hizo. Tal vez porque ya había desperdiciado demasiado autocontrol durante ese día o porque se dio cuenta que le gustara o no, esa escena era lo que realmente debiera suceder.

Giró sobre sus pies y fue a dejar el plato de comida de vuelta a la cocina. Y mientras se preparaba para dormir ―en caso de que pudiera, claro estaba― reafirmó la decisión tomada aquella mañana en donde accidentalmente se cortó con la navaja: irse de manera definitiva. ¿Dónde? No importaba realmente (a otro espacio físico o al mismo infierno posterior a una muerte plausible, daba igual), pero algo en su interior estaba más que seguro ahora, de que si no partía de allí, todo se iba a escapar de su control y lo único que causaría sería dañar más a Kagome, a su hermano y a la memoria borrosa de Rin.

Con las luces apagadas, esperó a que el sueño llegara en algún punto de la noche. Sus ojos, no obstante, continuaban pegados al techo, claramente visible por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana. Le parecía fútil intentar luchar contra los recuerdos de esa tarde, así que no se molestó. Dejó que el cuerpo de Kagome se permeara con el suyo, que sus gemidos volvieran a resonar dentro de su cabeza y el calor lo envolviera por completo.

Sabía que tenía que irse de ese lugar porque de lo contrario, sería incapaz de detenerse. Que le haría eso y más a Kagome. Porque a pesar de que sabía lo horrendamente equivocado de toda la situación (por Dios, estaba ya en el tercer decenio de su vida), la quería para él y eso cada vez era más claro. Era casi como un sentimiento primitivo que por años había estado reprimido y que ahora afloraba sin control. Como si…

―Oye, Sesshômaru ―le dijo Kagome, todavía desnuda y acurrucada a su lado―. ¿Qué si en verdad nunca hemos estado destinados a estar juntos?

Sessômaru pestañeó varias veces. La imagen de inmediato desapareció. A su lado claramente no había nada y Kagome, estaba seguro como el infierno, seguía en su pieza, acurrucada en otros brazos.

Ahora además de comportarse como un adolescente, se estaba volviendo loco.

Prefirió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en dormir, pero la pregunta de esa inexistente Kagome siguió dando vuelta dentro de su mente hasta que por fin pudo dormir.

Esa noche soñó que InuYasha lo asesinaba.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Me demoré la vida en terminar este capítulo. La verdad es que hace algo más de un año tenía escrita la continuación que le daba un cierre a casi todo, pero ahora que la releo me pareció honestamente mal escrita y apresurada, así que fue hacer todo el proceso de nuevo :(. En general tengo poco tiempo para todo, así que trato de aprovechar los pequeños ratos de esparcimiento (?). No quiero alargar demasiado más la historia, así pretendo darle cierre este año como máximo hasta la mitad del otro lado (siendo bien realista con mi tiempo u.u). Btw, el viaje estuvo awesome, awesome. Estuve en París y en realidad es tan romanticón como lo imaginé, quizás más :'). Anyway, la cosa es que espero que de aquí en adelante la historia comience a avanzar un poquito más rápido y más dudas se despejen (como las del primer capítulo/prólogo, por ejemplo).

MUUUCHAAASSS GRACIASSSS a tod s por sus mensajes. Me dan muchísimo ánimo para continuar con esto :). Como ya les comenté antes, me encanta leerlas y saber qué pensaron o sus teorías e hipótesis. Me demoraría en responder una por una porque el tiempo feo no es mi amigo :( (de hecho debería estar estudiando reumato ahora mismo u.u, pero... había que actualizar antes que esté todavía más ocupada), aunque trataré de hacerlo durante los siguientes, o al menos con algunos.

Lo otro, como probablemente no me demore menos de un mes en actualizar (sorry u.u), sugiero que pongan la historia dentro de sus alertas para que sepan cuando actualizo esta cosa. Demás está decir que gracias totales a los nuevos favs y followers de la historia. Vengan todos aquí para que los abrace apretadamente *MASSIVE HUG.* Yay.

Ok. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que la espera haya valido (aunque sea un poquito) la pena :'D. Como comentario sobre el capítulo, creo que este fue otro capítulo transición. Pero me gustó el ritmo pausado (según yo?) que tuvo. Quería de algún modo demostrar la interaccion de los hermanos, mostrar algo de Kykyou (probablemente juegue un papel fundamental, aunque corto y preciso) y marcar aún más las diferencias de esta historia con la del pasado :).

Y eso.

Debo volar de aquí ~

:*

**Aimless-logic**


End file.
